Consequences
by Taita
Summary: Plauged by a demon, Naruto is sent away to boarding school. Love, comfort, sex, worship, revenge, all are reasons for starting a relationship, but which is the right one? Warnings and Ratings included in chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Consequences

Don't own any of the characters, just the plot bunny

Warnings: pg 13 chapter (sorry but I can't give you it all just yet)

_Memories/dreams/flashbacks_

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

* * *

Personal file: (Summary)

Name: _Uzumaki Naruto_

Age_: 17_

Sex: _Male_

Previous School: _Konoha High_

Family Status_: Orphaned_

Character: _Cheerful, mischievous, easily distracted, __average intelligence. Suffers from hyperactivity._

Medicinal needs: _Prescribed drugs to suppress extreme hyperactivity_.

Side effects_: extreme mood swings._

Dosage: 1 _dose whenever hyperactivity is thought to be out of __control. __DO NOT EXCEED 3 DOSES IN 24 HRS_

**Note: Uzumaki is suspected to suffer from a multiple personality disorder, but as of yet no real evidence has been obtained.**

Signed: Doctor _Kabuto Yakushi_

* * *

Principle Hokage the Third, aka The Third, frowned down at the report, massaging his lined forehead. This new student sounded like trouble, trouble he wasn't sure he could handle. Maybe 10 years ago he would have thrived on the challenge of shaping the future of such a problem teenager, but recently all of his 72 years seemed to be weighing heavily on his shoulders.

Tired, he was so tired recently.

Shaking himself from negative thoughts, a small, determined smile formed. He would accept this challenge just to show that there was life in the old dog yet. He buzzed for his secretary, Shizune.

"Tell him to come up, I'm ready for him now"

Shizune's quiet, kind voice relayed the message

"He's on his way"

The aged Principle closed the file, shuffling the paperwork strewn around his desk before bending to retrieve a blue slip of paper from a drawer. He was just sliding it closed when-

"BANG!"

He dived behind his desk as the door to his office was wrenched off it's hinges, slamming into the hard floor under the force of a bright orange blur. It was a boy dressed in an obscenely fluorescent orange jacket, with such bright, blonde hair. The Third squinted slightly waiting for his eyes to adjust to so much…colour, before he really let rip.

So this was Naruto Uzumaki.

The boy struggled to his feet, clutching his obviously winded stomach. As he straightened, a sheepish grin spread across the blonde's cheeks and he stood rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm really sorry about this sir", he gestured at the ruined door, splintered remains of the door frame and ripped carpet. "You see…"

He launched into an explanation.

"This nice lady outside told me to go in, but I tripped on something and fell into the door, and there was this loud crunching noise and the door started caving in but my hands were slippy cause I get nervous in strange places and I couldn't hold on..."

His voice sounded so apologetic, and that meek 'head down, shoulders slumped' pose looked so pathetic…

The old man's anger disappeared

"Ok, Ok, I understand", The Third extended a hand, 'forgive and forget"

The transformation was instant, a blinding grin stretched right across the boy's face. Even the old man found himself smiling slightly.

"Welcome to your new school, a home from home if you will". He looked down to locate the illusive blue slip. "You are in Blue Wing, I hope you enjoy your time here, any questions?"

He rattled off the standard welcome speech and waited.

…. No response.

Perplexed, he studied the blonde only to find that he was looking at an empty space in front of his desk. In fact, the boy had somehow vacated to the far corner of the room, and was currently trailing his fingers into the exotic fish tank seemingly mesmerized by the bright colours.

His eye twitched

"Naruto…_Naruto_ are you even listening?" he ground out.

Nothing

"NARUTO!" The scream of outrage jolted the blonde out of his trance, the fish tank wobbled precariously on its stand.

"What old man? Oh, sorry. I mean, Yes sir? The blonde tried the meek look again but the Third was having none of it. Violent eye twitching superseded the comment.

Naruto bounded in front of the desk grinning madly for no apparent reason.

"I'll do my best here, don't worry old man. I'll try my hardest to succeed and one day I'll run a huge place like this, so watch out!" It was all said with such cheerful honesty that the Third couldn't help but smile a little.

"SMASH!"

The shattering of expensive glass, slosh of rushing water and wet flapping of stranded fish alerted the Third to the destruction of his beloved fish tank. His mouth dropped open; he stared at the mess of crushed glass and soggy carpet for a long moment. Then ripped his gaze away, with the intention of throttling the blonde idiot who had so effectively _ruined_ his office.

The same blonde idiot who was apparently smart enough not to be in the room anymore...

"NARUTO!!"

* * *

Naruto slid down the wall panting heavily. Man, this place was huge; he must have run up a thousand stairs or something. Everything looked the same wherever he went. Same gilded paintings, same expensive carpets same dusty old statues.

As he stopped for breath, he couldn't stop himself sniggering as the old man's horrified face surfaced in his memory. It was just too funny. He'd wanted to see how much he could get away with at this new school, and apparently it was a lot. His old Principle had tried to expel him after only the first few tricks. Naruto smiled. Looks like he'd just secured a wealth of leeway when it came to placing the blame for his future pranks. Not even the old man could completely counter his ultimate pity pose and he had yet to meet the cute pose that got him anything he wanted.

Wincing a little he rubbed the growing bruise on his stomach, he hadn't meant to wreck the door though, he actually _had_ slipped. Bad things usually happened a lot around him, like being bullied and called a freak, like getting beaten up at his last school… like his parents deaths.

_That_ thought effectively killed his triumphant mood

Darkened eyes glared aimlessly at the ground. He punched the wall and sighed dejectedly. No use crying over spilt milk, he had been loved and that meant the world to him. Any way, the blonde smirked, he had Jiraiya. Maybe he wasn't exactly parent material, but had been there since he adopted Naruto six years ago.

Obsidian eyes followed the rapid emotion changes of the boy sat in the middle of the corridor, a wry smirk flitted across the mouth. '_A new kid eh? Should I, or should I not?_' He weighed up the pros and cons. Bright orange jacket vs innocent face.

'_I really have nothing better to do'._

* * *

A pair of immaculate black army boots moved into his line of vision. Traveling upwards his blue gaze skimmed over trim legs clad in dark fitted jeans, a slim waist and lightly muscled chest covered in a clinging black shirt. For some reason he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the slight ridges of the telltale washboard stomach and abs...

"Ahem"

Jolted out of his reverie, Naruto felt the blood rush to his face. He'd been caught staring. Cerulean eyes snapped up to the source of the voice only to pause again, this time in order to explore the gorgeous face before him. Pale skin contrasted with raven locks and those coal eyes seemed to _burn_ into his most secret desires. Even the look of amused satisfaction and slight smirk of the mouth screamed 'sexy as hell'.

Pale pink lips parted and…

"Have you quite finished eyeing me up yet?"

There was a painful silence, then a splutter of rage.

"Shut up bastard! Get the hell away from me!"

Embarrassed and indignant the blonde stood up quickly, fully intending to stomp away, when a hand shot out catching his elbow.

"Sasuke Uchiha" the brunette offered.

The blonde yanked his arm away. "Ask me if I care," came the answering yell.

Sasuke winced slightly at the sheer volume of noise, before turning completely around walking away, hands in pockets. He called out over his shoulder.

"There are 67 corridors, 45 staircases, 22 classrooms, 3 assembly halls, 5 sports halls, a swimming pool, 2 libraries, 4 dorm areas each containing 15 rooms…. Good luck". He didn't look back.

Naruto was seething as he realised the Sasuke guy was right, it would be dark soon and he had no idea where he was supposed to be. Wasn't he supposed to have a map or something, a timetable? Suddenly it dawned on him, 'Crap'; he remembered the blue slip on the old guy's desk. '_Well there's no way in hell I'm going back there now'_

* * *

_In his office at the other end of the school, an old man cackled madly whilst watching the flames consume a certain blue slip. He rubbed his hands together in unholy glee, as he anticipated the hours of frustration a certain blonde would go through to find all his classes tomorrow. As the last shreds of paper succumbed to the flame, laughter rang out through the empty corridors and that night, a ghost story was born._

* * *

Naruto let the wall support him as he groaned. Why did he have to be sent here? He'd begged Jiraiya not to send him to a school full of rich snobs, but as there was no real reason _not_ to go, and many reasons why he _should_ go, any defense Naruto could have come up with was totally trashed from the start. In fact Naruto only had one reason not to go, 'boarding schools were expensive', which was such a ridiculous reason considering the millions Jiraiya had made as a porn writer, that even Naruto had grudgingly admitted defeat.

* * *

3…2…1…

"Wait!"

Sasuke smirked knowingly, allowing the cute blonde to catch up. And indeed he was cute, that angelic face, with the faint whisker like marks, the golden hair and baby blue eyes. It all just _screamed _innocence, like a cute puppy or something. Too bad angels weren't his type; he had someone else in mind. Although… it wouldn't hurt to play a little. Sasuke was curious to find out just how innocent his new acquaintance really was.

"What are you smirking about teme?"

Frowning the Uchiha just raised an eyebrow in detached acknowledgement. He'd have to do something about that mouth; sure he was cute, but so _noisy_... _'I wonder if he's a screamer?' _

Naruto exhaled almost violently, sighing dramatically at being ignored.

"What dorm are you in?"

The brunette looked up, "Blue".

"Ditto teme', he glanced away, 'I guess it's lucky I met you then"

The two fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

They reached the dorm some 10 minutes later.

"Finally!" the blonde stretched his arms to the ceiling, unknowingly revealing a portion of lightly tanned stomach.

The brunette tore his gaze away from the delicious sight before him, plenty of time for that later.

"Hn" was the monosyllabic reply as he pushed open the door.

They entered into a large, comfortable room strewn with soft chairs, several large beanbags and two solid looking tables at different corners of the room. The décor was neutral but the deep blue carpet and curtains added just enough colour. There was an enormous fireplace as a centerpiece, jet marble inlayed with intricate silver swirls, it looked expensive.

"Common room" Naruto started as the Uchiha whispered into his ear from behind. He pointed to a doorway situated at the far end of the room; there were two others just like it. Consecutively he named them. "First year, Second year, Third year" He seemed to be taking great pleasure in the flinches Naruto fought against, every time his arm brushed past the tanned neck.

He nodded towards the third door, intentionally letting a lock of hair brush against Naruto's cheek, and quietly observing the growing blush on the still boy's face.

"If anyone ever tells you to go in there, don't".

He felt faint tremors run through the boy he was standing so close to, as he breathed lightly into his ear.

"They're_ animals_"

Naruto coughed slightly to ease the tension in the room. He shrugged off the brunette roughly, attempting to make conversation in order to distract him.

"Soooo….where is everybody?"

"Dinner"

"Well, what about you?"

"Wasn't hungry"

_That wasn't actually true, the Uchiha thought back to earlier on. He'd just grown sick of the feeling of fingers brushing over his thigh and occasionally his crotch, courtesy of his most rabid fangirls. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Not that it was difficult to control himself or any such thing; in fact it was quite the opposite. Those light, intrusive touches disgusted him to such an extent, that he felt like throwing up all over the sluts just to watch them scream in horror._

_Although, on second thought, they'd probably consider it an honor that he'd given them food that had actually been inside his body. It was the closest they'd ever get._

Sasuke smirked, walking to the First year doorway. Naruto followed, obediently climbing the carpeted stairs behind the Uchiha, gaze fixed on the slight, seductive sway of his hips. '_I bet he's doing that on purpose',_ lost in thought he tripped on the top step throwing his arms out to break his fall.

"Careful there dobe"

Naruto opened his eyes; he'd closed them purely out of instinct when he'd started to fall. Sasuke had caught him and was holding him up by his wrists. Naruto felt his breathing hitch as the raven haired boy started to trace slight, suggestive circles with the tip of his thumb.

* * *

Naruto struggled to calm his breathing as every subtle movement of the thumb sent delicious shivers down to his elbows. He was pulled forward allowing his knees to rest on the landing and his arm was carefully extended. The blonde watched almost fearfully as a single finger stroked the velvet skin of his inner arm. A husky voice sounded in his ear.

"Your skin is so soft, Naruto"

It was almost sinful the way his name rolled off that pink tongue, like honey. He was trembling. Snatching his arm away Naruto stared fiercely at the smirking Uchiha.

"I don't need your help, teme"

A slight "Hn" was the usual response and the dark haired boy gestured fleetingly to a door along the corridor, before turning to what Naruto assumed was his own room.

"Goodnight dobe" The door slammed shut before a furious blonde could yell his protests, so he settled with shouting at the closed door.

"Don't call me dobe, teme!!"

Grumbling viciously under his breath about obnoxious brunettes, Naruto kicked open the door only to have it bounce off his suitcase (conveniently placed behind the door), right back into his face.

It was really lucky that he had such good reflexes because he'd only narrowly missed out on a concussion.

Carefully pushing open the door this time he looked around. There were two single beds on either side of the room, and two dressers at the foot of each bed. There were also two bedside tables complete with two small lamps. An adjoining revealed a small shower sink and toilet. There were no personal belongings in sight. '_Heh, looks like I've got the room to myself'_

The blond yawned, he was exhausted and yet there were still things he wanted to think about. Like the brunette across the hall. Naruto knew that he didn't go for the type of person Sasuke was, but he was literally walking sex. Also, it was very obvious that he was some sort of challenge to Sasuke; there were no burning emotions there, except for the desire to screw him up against a wall. Naruto was a virgin, and as embarrassing as that was to admit, he'd rather it not be a meaningless fumble in a closet or something.

No, closet sex would come later.

Kicking off his shoes into some far corner of the room, he unpacked his wash bag and padded to the bathroom.

Turning off the tap, the blonde staggered sleepily toward the nearest bed, curling catlike under the warmth of the covers. He was fast asleep before his head touched the pillow.

* * *

Not long after, the muffled voices of fellow students filtered into the room. Laughing and door slamming continued for the next few minutes before the noises died down to a low hum.

The sun had long set casting deep shadows throughout the quiet room. The blonde slept on. A slight click sounded out as the door handle was turned by long slim fingers, the door ghosted open, then stopped. An impassive gaze took in the dark silhouettes of strewn clothing on the floor and an open suitcase at the foot of his bed. A lump in the covers also informed him of his new roommate's preference for what was not his. Expressionless eyes narrowed as he strode across the room, the sheets were yanked back, simultaneously the bright moon flooded through a large gap in the curtain.

Motionless, he stood for long minutes drinking in the sight of perfection before him. Moonlight bathed the beautiful, delicate face staining it silver, soft blonde locks artfully framed that face with a halo of radiance. White gold pooled at his exposed throat lavishing the curves of a slight torso, pearling the graceful forearms wrapped around the youths' stomach. Every breath led the liquid silver on a mesmerizing sway between the planes of the light muscles.

Reverently, he released the sheets watching them flutter downward slowly molding themselves to the body of the sleeping boy. There he stood just watching the slight rise and fall of the sheets until a cloud passed over the moon plunging the room into blackness. He turned to the empty bed and seated himself with all the grace of feline royalty. Then tensed.

The door slid silently open, black eyes flashed in the dark.

"Get lost, Uchiha" The low warning in his voice was delivered, diamond edged in its clarity.

"So you've discovered our resident angel" The smooth voice was curious and playful.

"Leave if you value your sanity" A deep threatening aura radiated from the seated voice.

"Hn,' he spoke softly into the darkness, 'You of all people should know it's mostly gone anyway, Hyuuga"

The door slid shut.

Neji stared sightlessly at the indistinct celing, looking at everything yet nothing at all. His salvation had come and there would be no opposition. Sasuke Uchiha would not have his angel.

* * *

**Warning to all readers: you think you know what will happen, but at best you're half right. Each chapter will be given ratings and warnings at the beginning, the ratings will definitely go up in the next chapter. We will also meet new pairings. Hope you like.**

**Oh, yeah, I made up the age of the Third, I've no idea how old he is, hope you don't mind.**

**Reviews are as precious as gold dust to me so please indulge me with a few words.**

**Taita x**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Never did own Naruto, never will

Warnings: language, innuendos, molesting of helpless people. Extra warning: A lot of people have no shame in this chapter

Rated: age 15 maybe (I'm British)

* * *

Chapter 2

Neji Hyuuga awoke to the clamor of magpies calling hoarse greetings to the morning light. The sky was calm but slightly overcast, maybe it would rain later. Letting the disturbance wash over him, he lay for a moment, recalling the events of last night.

It seemed so much like a distant dream, fanciful nonsense. There could be no such person as lovely as the vision caressed by the fickle beams of the night sun. It must have been a dream, a tempting fancy drawn up by his rebellious subconscious.

The boy let out a mocking laugh

"If indeed it was only a dream, then why am I so reluctant to prove it?"

The sheets slid smoothly from elegantly lithe limbs, he collected wash things and clothes from his dresser, then padded toward the bathroom. All the while, carefully avoiding 'that' side of the room. 45 minutes later the turning of the bathroom door handle announced the Hyuuga's ready state of dress, Just as the slam of the bedroom door announced his departure.

The barely visible blonde spikes poking out from underneath the sheets didn't even quiver.

* * *

As he slowly sipped the refreshing cranberry juice, and took the occasional bite of toast, Neji fought hard against the horrifying urge to blush. If anyone ever found out about how ridiculously he was behaving… He set down his toast nudging away the half full plate before grabbing a convenient snack bar. He exited the cafeteria.

Several people noticed the usually expressionless boy's slight flush; one in particular expelled a small hum of amusement, red eyes glinting with dark mirth. Obviously his little fox had already made quite the impression.

Interesting.

* * *

Neji shut the door behind him then approached the bed. It was unmistakable that there was someone in the bed, he had after all been informed of his new roommate, but was it who he'd dreamt of?

He grasped the corner of the sheet, gently folding it back.

A genuine smile of happiness briefly visited the stoic features before fading away, but the feelings were still there. An intoxicating giddiness swept through his body, and the bubbling in his chest forced a softly joyful laugh.

It hadn't been a dream his angel was here, different somewhat from the unearthly vision of the night, but no less beautiful. He studied the sleeping boy. Glowing sunlight painted soft highlights into gloriously full, flaxen locks, giving the lightly tanned cheeks a natural pink tinge.

The Hyuuga leant closer

Even the translucency of the curved eyelashes were beyond perfection. " ..he has whiskers". The brunette breathed lightly careful not to wake the sleeping beauty.

Neji so badly wanted to feel, to know, to make sure.

A hesitant hand cupped the delicate chin. The euphoria brought by a single touch almost sent him to his knees. The brunette watched as the hand still touching that heavenly skin, trembled.

Suddenly he grew bold wanting more, so much more. He stroked the velvet skin of the eyelids, feeling the smooth curve, the texture, the fragility. He explored the slight bump of the nose, the delicate tapering of the chin, the thin whisker like marks adorning each cheek. And…Neji leant closer still, restraining a small moan, '…that scent'. Inhaling almost greedily his lips brushed the exposed neck, it was too tempting to resist. The tip of his tongue darted out tentatively at first, then with more confidence, more force. His mouth suckled lightly, creating slight pink marks that stood out brilliantly against the flawless skin.

"_Mmmmh_" there was a slight moan from the sleeping blonde, as he unconsciously bared more of that slim neck to the Hyuuga.

Neji needed no more encouragement.

Carefully he straddled the youth, especially ensuring that there was the minimum body contact. No matter how much he _longed_ to indulge, his needs would not be welcomed by the youth. Hate would blossom between them, a potential relationship massacred even before he had learnt his angels' name. No, trust was a hard thing to earn and even more difficult to win back.

Yet why was he ignoring his own good sense? Pausing, the Hyuuga gripped the sheets tightly, reigning in his desires.

"What am I doing?"

He glanced down at the ever slumbering blonde, his tender pink lips were parted slightly, the air rushing softly in and out. Neji's eyes softened...a_dorable._ He bent to place a parting kiss upon those heavenly lips.

Blue eyes snapped open

* * *

_Naruto was having the strangest dream... It all started out well enough with the appearance of a giant bowl of steaming ramen, and he was just snapping the chopsticks ready to tuck in, when one of the noodles wriggled out of the bowl, crawling up his arm to his shoulder. It was pretty cute, so he just petted it thinking no more of it. Strangely enough, the friendly noodle (now named stringy) turned into a kitten, which started to lap at his neck. Naruto was giggling madly because it really'tickled, but when he opened his eyes the kitten had grown enormous. That was when he realized that for some reason, he was floating in what looked like a giant, round swimming pool full of milk._

_He couldn't move his arms or legs; he was trapped, and the cat was approaching the milk, pink tongue flicking out over its muzzle. It started to lap at the liquid and Naruto felt the current changing, he was being pulled towards the cat's mouth. The white fangs were very clear now, he could see inside its mouth row upon row of razor teeth. There was no doubt about it now; he was going to be eaten._

_Naruto opened his mouth to scream._

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open, they widened impossibly at the close proximity of the unexpected guest.

Naruto screamed

_ Loudly_

At that moment many things happened simultaneously. Neji threw himself from the bed, retreating to the door where he swiftly and stealthily turned the key in the lock. Whilst Naruto sprang upright, gaping at the dark haired intruder. The blonde pointed an accusing finger shrieking at the top of his voice.

"Who the hell are you? What the_ hell _are you doing here? And why the _HELL _were you in my bed?!"

He stared as the dark boy raised pale hands in supplication, stepping closer to the bed. Thus, (unbeknown to Naruto) hiding the locked door.

"Bang! Bang!"

Both boys started as someone pounded on the door

"Hey, are you alright in there?" The door handle was turning

Naruto sucked in deep breath then opened his mouth to yell. He didn't even see the boy move across the room, before a large hand was clamped over his mouth.

"There is no problem here"

The emotionless tones of his attacker rang out. There was a silence, and then Naruto could hear voices moving away from the door. He breathed out forcefully in a frustrated growl. Wrenching his head from side to side, he tried to dislodge the hand clamped over his mouth. He tried to hit out, but was shoved backwards, effectively trapped by the body of the other boy.

"Stop it" The dark haired teen hissed. "Stop it and I'll release you. Let me explain"

Naruto stopped thrashing about to stare up at the boy. So shocked was he by the mystery appearance of this stranger, that he hadn't stopped to really_ look_.

Pale flawless skin, long silky dark hair tied back in a very low ponytail. A few strands had escaped during their tussle, flowing down like water to curl slightly on the pillow beside his head. Most surprisingly though were the eyes. The colour of clouds? Or maybe an extraordinarily light shade of grey, Naruto couldn't decide. He was sure of something though, this guy's looks could rival Sasuke's, but instead of screaming sex, this person screamed untouchable, almost like royalty. Also, in those strangely mesmerizing eyes Naruto could see fear, as if the teen were afraid of him… This wasn't someone who would do him any real harm. He hoped.

The blonde nodded slightly

Naruto felt the boy relax and watched the slight look of relief flit briefly across his features before they became blank, strangely enough it suited him. 'I guess that's his usual face then', the blonde mused. Realizing that the boy was just staring blankly, Naruto decided to jolt his seemingly short memory.

"Ahem" The cloudy gaze focused in on him. So piercing were those eyes that for a moment Naruto felt like he was bearing his soul to the stranger. He could feel the blush rising in his cheeks as he also suddenly became very aware of the compromising position they were in.

"Heh…' Naruto laughed nervously, 'If you could just… erm… you know... ' He nodded to the other side of the room, '…get off me…maybe?"

The other teen looked blank for a moment before processing what had just been said. He moved carefully, alighting gracefully onto the carpet, before he turned away Naruto could have sworn he saw the corner of that mouth flick up into a smirk. Gratefully, the blonde rubbed his legs hard, gritting his teeth at the dull stabs of pins and needles traveling through numb limbs. Just how long _had _he been sat there? The other teen spoke.

"I am Neji Hyuuga, believe you are my new roommate"

Naruto pulled a face of disbelief. "Riiiiight, so where's your stuff then? You know, clothes, posters, general _things_?"

Neji went over to the dresser at the end of the bed; he pulled out the drawers in succession calling out their contents.

"Shirts and pants" top drawer, "Socks and underwear" middle, "toiletries" bottom drawer. "Shoes" he pointed to a place underneath Naruto's bed. "I have no posters, but' he gestured towards the bedside table next to the blonde, 'I read"

Naruto was amazed and a little freaked out, how could anyone be so…_tidy_? It was almost scary seeing identical row upon row of perfectly aligned socks, not to mention the colour coded pants and shirts. No wonder it had never occurred to him that he had a roommate, it was almost like living with a ghost. 'Touch wood', Naruto shivered superstitiously gripping the wooden frame of the bed for luck.

Suddenly another thought occurred to him, he turned to the brunette who was looking slightly skeptical at Naruto's bizarre ritual.

"Am I in your bed?" It had taken a while, but adding up the evidence of the dresser, table and bed, Naruto had _finally_ come to that conclusion.

Neji hesitated slightly before nodding "Yes"

The blonde looked suitably apologetic "Sorry about that, I really didn't know"

"So it seems"

'Yes! I knew it; he does do that sexy little smirk!' Naruto did an internal happy dance. He had a hot roommate, a little strange maybe, but his hotness _totally _made up for it. Naruto took a moment to appreciate the drool worthy sight of the Hyuuga bending down to rearrange his drawers, or something.

"Sweet, sweet, eye candy"

"Excuse me?" Neji looked up

'_Crap! Did I say that out loud?! _Naruto went for the 'adorably confused look'.

"Sorry? I didn't say anything"

That oh-so-innocent face was met with a slightly raised eyebrow. Naruto thought it would be best to change the subject.

"So, what _were _you doing in my bed?"

The silence was almost painful

Neji may have looked perfectly composed on the outside, but inside he was a mess of nerves. Frantically trying to come up with some rational explanation, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Y-you were having a nightmare"

'_Great, now I sound like my cousin Hinata. The girl is incapable of uttering an entire sentence without stuttering at least once, looks like it's genetic'_. The brunette watched the blonde closely, examining his reaction. Surprisingly enough, he seemed to accept that story. Neji allowed himself to relax minutely. Offhand he glanced up at the clock; it was five minutes to nine, almost time for lessons.

"Classes start in five minutes"

"WHAAAAT!!"

Before he could blink, the bed lay empty sheets just settling down, and the bathroom door slammed shut. Chuckling slightly he moved to leave, but whilst unlocking the door he paused remembering something.

"What is your name?" Neji could hear cursing and banging as the boy frantically tried to get dressed

"Naruto, It's Naruto Uzumaki"

As the Hyuuga strode swiftly to his first lesson he thanked whatever god was listening for neutralizing such a potentially disastrous situation. His mouth curved slightly before he entered the classroom. So his angel had a name.

"Naruto"

* * *

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!!"

Naruto was panicking.

Not only was he late for class, but he'd forgotten that he had no timetable. He'd dressed in record time; maybe a few buttons were askew here and there, but the fundamentals were all in the right places. Shirt on back, trousers on legs; no matter that a whole portion of tanned stomach was showing through his partially buttoned shirt and his trousers were on backwards….

Shoes and socks didn't even enter into the equation

He'd had no breakfast so grabbed a nearby cereal bar from the bedside table. Not even stopping to check the label for sugars and additives; something he always did. Because of his problem with hyperactivity things full of sugar were a no go; that was what the doctors said anyway.

Naruto crammed half of the gooey caramel bar into his mouth; barely chewing as he swallowed, then proceeded to stuff the other half in too.

He raced along the corridor, banging on the other four bedroom doors, there was no one around. Vaulting the staircase and landing catlike on all fours, the blonde raced through the deserted common room into the hallway.

"Which way, which way?!" The blonde was frantic so he fell back on the 'ever reliable' pointing test. Closing his eyes, he whirled around.

"Left!" He took off, sprinting down the corridor.

Little did the poor boy know, that all classrooms where in fact, to the right. Thus, he was going in the _wrong direction_.

A small, vaguely blue pile of ash mocked him from beyond the grave.

* * *

20 minutes later…..

Naruto was ready to collapse, everything was so _funny! _He'd stopped in front of a painting of some old guy and had the carpet in a death grip, laughing till his face ached.

The old man had a slightly crooked nose

A good 5 minutes later Naruto bounced up singing, "See ya old maaaaan!" Speaking of old men…. "I'll go visit old man Third, Principal guy!" He turned to a nearby statue, whispering conspiratorially as if he were sharing a great secret, "Ya know, I wrecked his office_'_ the blonde looked down at his shoes, 'but I didn't _mean_ to". Noticing that the stern looking statue was just staring at him, the blonde screwed up his face into the 'ultimate cute pose'. To his credit, considering his state, he only looked _slightly_ psychotic.

"Awww, you're no fun!" he stuck his tongue out when the statue didn't melt at his feet and hurry to do his bidding.

"You should WORSHIP ME!!"

* * *

That was how Sasuke found him, still arguing with the statue and collapsing into random fits of giggles, this time every time he saw the colour red in the carpet.

There was a_ lot_ of red in the carpet

"Naruto?"

The hyperactive blonde spun around, launching himself at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, Darling!" He wrapped his arms and legs around the brunette, who shuddered.

Uchiha's were famous for adapting to any situation, so it came as no surprise when Sasuke took hold of the situation… or at least tried to. First he attempted to pry loose the leech-like hold the blonde had on his body, this failed miserably when Naruto began to bounce enthusiastically. Obviously he thought that this was some sort of game. Sasuke's teeth latched onto his bottom lip in annoyance, '_Ok, Ok… control' Just find out what the idiot's taken and deliver him safe and sound to the nurse'._

Yes, Sasuke had standards, they were small, _really small,_ but they did exist…to an extent.

"Hey do-' he cut himself short, maybe calling the blonde 'dobe' wasn't such a great idea. It might start an apocalypse, '-Naruto?" The smaller teen stilled momentarily before he burst into noisy sobs. Sasuke had nowhere to run, he could only watch in horror as the tearful blonde buried his face into his designer shirt. He'd have to incinerate it now.

"You said my name!" came the muffled wail. Sasuke stared in disbelief. "I said it yesterday too dobe". But apparently the blonde wasn't paying attention; he was too busy beaming manically.

"Whatever dumbass, so what did you take?"

"Whatcha mean Sas-u-ke?" he was back in bouncing mode.

"What _drugs _did you take?" Hopefully the idiot would understand better if Sasuke said it s-l-o-w-l-y.

"Nope, wrong bstard, you're so wrong! I had a….' he glanced around furtively, pausing for dramatic effect '…cereal bar" he displayed the crumpled packet proudly.

"So, what exactly is _wrong _with you then?" Sasuke was starting to get irritated.

"I've got, hyp, hyp, hyper!!" the blonde sang out lustily.

"Hyperactivity disorder?" The animated blonde nodded frantically.

'_This is just great; I always have to go for the screwy ones, don't I'._ Sasuke sighed.

"So where's your medicine?"

Sasuke just looked on as the blonde leapt off his front, only to run around and jump onto his back.

"Shit!" Naruto kicked him sharply in the side. That was going to leave a bruise. "Don't _do_ that idiot!"

"Come on horsey, to my bedroom!!"

What could Sasuke do but start off toward the dorm, praying fervently that they wouldn't meet anyone. This could be the ruin of his reputation.

* * *

Sasuke shook a pill from the small bottle.

It was neon orange.

"The hell?" The brunette eyed the pill suspiciously. Naruto however, squealed in delight.

"My favourite colour!!" he bounded over to the Uchiha ready to pounce.

"STOP" the blonde skidded to a halt, face crumpled in the pre-tears stage.

"Open your mouth" Naruto shook his head violently, obviously he was sulking.

"Do it or I'll-", he glanced around quickly for some suitable blackmail material, Aha! He grabbed a frog shaped wallet from the bedside table.

There was a dark edge to his voice. "Do it or I burn the frog" pulling out a lighter, he flipped the cap dangling the unfortunate frog above the flame.

"NOOOO!! Ok, I'll do it, please don't hurt Mr frog" Naruto opened his mouth wide, eyes fixated on the slightly singed frog wallet. Sasuke placed the pill on his tongue.

"Swallow" the blonde obeyed.

"Here", he threw the wallet to the tearful boy who cradled it lovingly against his chest. The brunette collapsed onto the nearest bed. _'What a nightmare'_ He could still hear the blonde mumbling to that stupid wallet, something like, "…promised I'd save you, I'll never let that bad Sasuke hurt you…" The kid was mental.

Sasuke suddenly remembered the slip of paper it had taken him all morning to get hold of. In the end, only one teacher had been any real help. Ironically that teacher had been Iruka.

Sasuke smirked.

* * *

Iruka had been going out with another teacher, Kakashi. The two had been seeing each other for a while, when they suddenly broke up. No one knew why...well _almost_ no one. Iruka still avoided his eyes whenever he had to talk to Sasuke, even though he tried _so _hard to act like it never happened. Kakashi on the otherhand always met his gaze, it was something of a challenge to the man and Sasuke rose to it at every occasion. Kakashi was a strange one, in light of what had happened, any normal person would purposely avoid all contact. Sooner or later, people would start to notice.

Not that it would make any difference

Sure, he could be expelled, but his family money would ensure that it never got out, so no great loss there. Anyway, _he _would still allow their meetings to continue, for the simple fact that they needed each other. Both benefited from the arrangement.

* * *

Sasuke dug the paper from his slightly-too-tight jeans, turning to surprise the blonde who was standing shirtless currently reaching to unzip his jeans.

'Wait, _What?!'_

The Uchiha drank in the desirable sight, feeling the first stirrings of arousal curl in the pit of his stomach. Silently he slid off the bed, pulling the blonde flush against his chest. Wrapping an arm around the other boy, Sasuke trailed his fingers lightly down to the top of the blonde's jeans, delighted with the tremors he could feel running through the smaller body.

"Let me do that for you"

* * *

_Naruto was feeling quite strange, sort of faded, like he wasn't real or something. He wasn't sure he liked it at all, maybe he should tell Sasuke._

"_Hello Kit" a powerful yet smooth voice caused Naruto to jump._

"..._Kyuubi? What are you doing here?" The flame haired man laughed deeply._

"_I'm here to visit, what do you think?" Naruto smiled tiredly , "I'm not sure I can talk much right now"_

"_All you need is rest little one, go to sleep and I'll take care of things" _

_Suddenly the place was transformed; the floor was knee deep in pillows and soft blankets. _

_Naruto yawned widely. "Are you sure?" _

_Kyuubi crouched, gathering the bedding around the boy. "Sleep now" his voice was almost tender as he watched the blonde succumb to the darkness._

* * *

Opening his eyes, Kyuubi grinned fiercely. It felt good to have a real body again, even if only for a little while. He dropped the god awful frog wallet onto the dresser.The kid had no taste, speaking of taste… '_Who the fuck dressed the little retard this morning?' _Glancing down at the mismatched buttons, he proceeded to remove the shirt and was just reaching for the zip of his trousers; which was at the back (how that had happened was beyond his comprehension), when-

"Thump"

'_That bastard just couldn't keep his hands to himself, could he?' _Kyuubi was _seething_, and you just didn't try anything when he was pissed.

It was unfortunate that the Uchiha had to find out, the hard way.

"Let me do that for you"

* * *

"Fuck off Uchiha"

Sasuke froze. Ok, so it wasn't like he wasn't expecting such a response from the dobe, but somehow, that wasn't his voice. Sasuke tried to release the smaller boy, only to realize that he couldn't. He tried wrenching his arms back, but Naruto didn't even move_. 'He was never this strong before'_, Sasuke started to feel very uneasy.

"Let go, Naruto"

An earthy chuckle resonated through the room, and then a mocking voice answered.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" The voice purred. "I thought you wanted to touch me… am I not good enough for you?"

Sasuke tensed

"I thought you _wanted_ me Sasuke, wanted to_ touch_ me, make me _scream_ for you. So… am I not good enough, is that it?" Sasuke didn't answer, what was he supposed to say to that? What was the right answer?

Kyuubi sniggered, "I thought so", he tilted his head back resting his cheek on the other boy's shoulder, savoring the uncertain flinch. "Well, my dear Uchiha, you will tell me how it feels since you so _cruelly_ deny me of it".

He swung them both around and launched himself backwards, there was a muffled thud. Kyuubi giggled lustily, feeling the boy go limp. He let go, turning to face a furious Uchiha who was crouched clutching his ribs.

Kyuubi let out a short bark of laughter. "Oh don't exaggerate boy, acting like a little bitch does not become you."

Kyuubi watched the boy straighten with obvious difficulty, before the brunette charged straight at him. Sasuke never saw the hand move before he was backhanded into the dresser, nor did he see the kick which connected with the side of his head. A knot of agony erupted in his face and the boy sank to his knees. Before Sasuke lapsed into unconsciousness he stared up at the smirking blonde.

Blood red eyes

It all went dark.

* * *

Kyuubi grinned, how he loved a good brawl, it always brought such _satisfaction_. He was careful not to damage the Uchiha too much though; his kit would be upset if he found out. Kyuubi had to hand it to him though, the boy had guts, he just needed to work on those awful fighting skills, and those snail-like reflexes.

Kyuubi stripped off the backwards trousers, before grabbing the Uchiha's legs. '_It would be unfortunate to have someone find him in here'. _He threw open the door, dragging the boy to his own room. Hauling him onto the bed, he turned to the door.

"Sweet dreams kid"

Kyuubi climbed onto an unmade bed which could only be Naruto's. Flopping down he stretched, loving the feeling of cool material against his skin. One missed such ordinary little things, the mind just couldn't quite compare to reality.

Kyuubi suddenly glanced around slyly, grinning. "It's so rare that I get this body for my self, it would be a crime not to make the most of it…" Stripping back the covers he reached for the waistband of 'his' boxers. "My, my, he has grown up a lot since I last saw him" He shifted a little, making himself comfortable. "Just got to remember to clean up afterwards".

* * *

"Come _on,_ Sakura! You're so slow; we're going to get caught". Sakura pushed past her roughly.

"Shut up Ino-pig, you're making so much noise; it's a surprise we haven't been caught already! Looks like you're living up to you're name".

"I'm surprised you can hear anything at all, that forehead of yours takes up so much of your face, it's a wonder you have room for ears". The blonde girl countered waspishly. Sakura opened her mouth, no doubt to answer back with some catty remark, when Ino cut her off.

"Shhhhhhh, we're here" The girls stopped in front of a door, they glanced at each other.

"You do it Sakura" The pink haired girl looked surprised. "You'll be quicker". The blonde made shooing motions. "Hurry up!"

"Ok, Ok, give me your hairpin" Ino handed it over watching Sakura bend to inspect the lock. She looked up quickly.

"It's unlocked"

Pushing past the other girl, Ino eased open the door. There on the bed was Sasuke, a.k.a. her future husband, sleeping. Ino could have squealed in joy, but it would wake him up and ruin his sleep, never mind get them kicked out.

"Let me see!" Sakura hissed, elbowing the indignant blonde out of the way.

"OMG he's so perfect! I've never seen him sleeping before" She dug out a minute camera, flashing a few pictures whilst she moved closer to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Ino's voice was waspish as she looked on in irritation. "Get away from him!" She quickly moved to the other side of the bed, "_I'm_ the one he's going to marry, you don't even-"

"Ino"

Something in the girl's voice made the blonde pause

"I think there's something wrong with Sasuke"

Ino looked down, sure Sasuke looked a little pale, but nothing really- there was blood. A small trickle running down his hairline leading up to a clotted mess of dried blood congealed in his dark hair.

"Sakura" she gasped pointing to the blood. The pink haired girl put her ear to his chest. "His breathing is a little shallow but the heart beat's fine" That first aid course she took last year had finally come in handy.

Ino breathed a sigh of relief, then-

"Sakura… no one need know about this, just yet… and he won't wake up anytime soon. This could be our only chance, think about it, he'll never know.

The pink haired girl bit her lip, she knew it would be wrong to take advantage of a sick person, but … this really could be her last chance. Sasuke never acknowledged her.

She nodded

Ino closed the door.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes smiling, he felt so relaxed, almost boneless. Also, he'd just had the best dream ever. Something about a theme park entirely dedicated to ramen, 'Ramenland'that was it! The blonde could vaguely remember that there was an amazing ride there; he'd ridden it at lest three times before he was exhausted. It was called something like 'The Demon fist', someday he'd have to look into creating his own theme park, it would of course be the best in the world and Naruto would eat all the ramen he could ever want. Ah the good life.

He raised his arms flopping back onto his pillow. He wasn't sure, but there was _something_ nagging at him something he should be doing, or remembering…

And then it hit

The blonde buried his burning face deep in the covers.

"I can't_ believe_ it, second day… second flipping day, and I had to go and do that!" He groaned piteously.

"What was I_ thinking?!"_

The blonde gripped the sheets in embarrassment

"I jumped all over him…I called him _horsey_"

Naruto was reduced to trying to smother himself before Sasuke did it for him.

"He's going to kill me. Actually, why am I alive now? The blonde checked himself over in disbelief, "And completely unmolested!"

Ah, life's little mysteries

Naruto looked up at the clock, detangling his legs from the sheets. "Looks like I slept for about 2 hours, it's lunch now. I'll have to go and find him and apologize" The blonde threw on his crumpled clothes from before; the right way round this time. "He'll probably want something in return for his help though, but considering he didn't touch me…"

'Wow, Sasuke has standards'

Naruto spotted something on his bedside table. It was a piece of crumpled paper wedged between the drawers.

"What's this?"

It was a list of subjects, room numbers and teachers all written in neat black biro. On the back was a labeled map drawn in the same hand, below was a brief note.

'_Don't lose this one, dobe' _

Naruto's grin could have rivaled the sun. He immediately vaulted off the bed in search of his friend.

* * *

"Knock, Knock"

"Hey Sasuke, you in there?!"

The two girls stared at the door in horror, before leaping into action, frantically straightening clothes, hair, and reapplying smeared makeup.

"Quick, clean him up!" Ino hissed at Sakura who grabbed a random t-shirt, wiping off the unconscious boy. Ino ran to adjust his clothes, pulling up the sheets.

"Sasuke!" The person was getting impatient

"Oh, Oh, I have a plan" Ino gestured for the other girl to come closer. "We'll just run out, say that we came to visit, and that we were just going for help."

They both took a calming breath before turning to the door.

"Wait!"

Ino turned. "What?" Sakura gestured to her smeared lipstick.

"Shit!" She ran for the bathroom

The door burst open.

* * *

Naruto leant with his ear to the door, Sasuke wasn't answering, but he heard voices. They sounded like girls; so that meant Sasuke definitely wasn't in there. Then what were they _doing?_

He pushed open the door.

A girl was stood in the doorway eyes wide with fright and mascara streaked down her cheeks, she had been reaching for the door handle.

Naruto gave her an encouraging smile; he didn't want to scare her away. "What's going on here?" She pointed over to the bed with a trembling arm, "Something's wrong with Sasuke" She looked about ready to burst into tears again.

"We only came to visit and he didn't answer when we called him" A tear rolled down her cheek tracking mascara to her chin, the girl looked distraught.

'We?'

Naruto rushed over to the bed, he could see a flaky crust of dried blood covering one side of Sasuke's face. A huge purple bruise was forming under the gore.

"Quick, where's the nurse's office?" Naruto carefully lifted the limp body.

"We'll show you" A blonde girl stepped out of the bathroom. _'What the hell is going on here?'_

No time right now, later.

He hoisted the brunette over his shoulder

"Show me the way"

* * *

The small group stopped outside a white door, painted with a red cross. Having no free hands, he kicked open the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" A female voice bellowed. Naruto carefully dropped Sasuke on the bed before turning to explain to the nurse.

"Oomph"

He'd just walked into something soft and heavy, almost like a warm, doughy pillow. Unconsciously, the blonde snuggled closer.

He woke up on the floor

A busty blonde woman was peering down at him

"So you're awake then?" She helped him to his feet

"W-what happened?" Naruto wobbled slightly

"I have no idea, you just passed out" she said this with a completely straight face so of course Naruto didn't question it.

"How long was I out for?"

"About 10 minutes" Naruto took a moment to process this then-

"Why was I still on the floor then?" The nurse had turned to check on Sasuke and 'obviously' didn't hear him.

"Your friend's ok, slight concussion, bruised ribs, he'll be awake after a few hours and out of bed by tonight. What happened?"

Naruto looked down, ashamed. He'd not been there to help Sasuke; he'd been sleeping whilst his friend was attacked.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know. I found him in his bedroom" Naruto suddenly looked round, searching for the two girls he'd met in Sasuke's room. "Did someone come in with me?"

The nurse looked up, puzzled. "No you came in with your friend. Alone." She looked slightly guilty "Is your head hurting?" The blonde lifted a hand to his head, smiling widely. "Nope, I'm fine lady, never felt better" Naruto looked toward Sasuke's bed.

"Do you mind if I stay for a bit? I don't want to leave him alone"

The nurse lifted a huge box of equipment with ease, whilst turning to leave.

"Knock yourself out, kid"

* * *

The nurse had been back a few times, the last lime she had offered to bring Naruto some lunch. His grumbling stomach was eternally grateful, even more so when she brought back some miso ramen, she really knew how to treat a patient.

He was just slurping the last scraps of sauce when Sasuke began to groan, clutching at his head. _'He's waking up at last!' _Naruto dragged his chair as close as humanly possible to the side of the hospital bed, peering down at the brunette. Still clutching his head with one hand, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes.

"Naruto?"

'_Sasuke's asking for me!' _Naruto grinned down at the injured boy. "I'm here Sasuke"

Sasuke's eyes snapped wide open; he threw himself back against the metal headboard

"Y-you!" His eyes were hard; he stared warily at the confused blonde. Naruto reached out a hand. "It's me Sasuke, Naruto, don't you remember?" he pleaded with the Uchiha who threw a derisive look in his direction.

"Why, did you hope you'd beaten me badly enough to ensure that I wouldn't?"

Naruto opened his mouth, but no words came out. He just stared.

* * *

Naruto was horrified; he just sat there staring at Sasuke. When he finally spoke, his voice was small and confused.

"What do you mean Sasuke? I didn't touch you"

The Uchiha grabbed Naruto's wrist fiercely, turning it over to display the knuckles he was sure would be bruised considering the force he'd been struck with. Nothing, the skin wasn't even red. Sasuke stared_. 'No way'_

"You must have done something to heal them" he spat flinging back the hand.

Naruto was starting to get angry.

"Sasuke, stop it _now_. What is your problem? I didn't do it, I couldn't have!" The blonde stared intently at the boy in the bed,_ willing_ him to see that he wasn't lying.

"The last thing I remember is getting undressed and going to sleep, you were there with me!"

Naruto softened his voice a little. "Sure, I was surprised that you hadn't molested me in my sleep or something, but the shock couldn't have affected your head _that_ much" Naruto grinned weakly, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

The Uchiha was peering at the blonde, his face carefully expressionless. He'd come to a conclusion.

Somehow, Naruto wasn't lying.

He could see that those wide, blue eyes were earnest, but how was that possible? Sasuke could clearly remember what had happened, the injuries backed up his memory well enough, but something didn't quite add up.

Red eyes

"Naruto… your eyes were red"

The atmosphere suddenly shifted, Naruto was instantly all smiles.

"Sasuke that's just stupid, red eyes?" he laughed loudly, a little too loud to be truly genuine. He stood up quickly.

"I gotta go Sasuke, see ya around!" And suddenly he was gone

'_He's hiding something' _

The Uchiha lowered himself back onto the bed, wincing at the dull throbbing from his injured side. He lifted up his shirt to examine his ribs, a large portion of his left side was bandaged, where the bandage didn't cover the skin was red and swollen. He poked it tentatively, gritting his teeth at the needling pain. Easing the shirt down, he sighed.

"Looks like no strenuous activity for maybe a day or two, if I'm careful"

Pillowing his arms awkwardly under the non-injured side of his head, he glanced at the chair Naruto had been seated in.

Sasuke's mouth twitched. "I'll find out eventually Naruto, it's only a matter of time"

A deep imprint of fingernails still scored the armrest.

* * *

OMG this chapter nearly did me in; I just couldn't stop writing it.

Hope you like the way this is going, I kinda went on a U-turn with the plot.

Anyway, just so you know, I've got chapter 3 _written _but I can't type fast enough to save my life. Also, I've got exams… so no updates till after the 8th of June. Sorry!

Again, please review, any sort is welcome except unnecessary flames.

Reviews are like spray cream to me. Can't live without them, so indulge me please!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: still don't own anything but the plot_

_Warnings: gore, violence and sexual situations_

_Rated: 15 again I'd say._

Chapter 3

'_He knows'_

Naruto stared blankly at a fold in the crumpled sheets. He was sat cross-legged, slumped over in misery.

'_He knows…Soon everyone will know…it will happen again. They'll start to hate me, fear me, call me a freak. _

_Then he'll come… _

Naruto clenched his fingers tightly, welcoming the pain of nails biting into flesh

'_I'll have to move, I have to go' _He started to get up, only to sink back down again in defeat.

'_Where could I go? I can't just disappear, they'll search for me. Heck, Jiraiya will tear this place apart to find me. Then everyone will know… Then it's only a matter of time…'_

* * *

Naruto couldn't remember it, but he had first met Kyuubi when he was nearly a year old.

His small body was convulsing feebly, the shrill wails audible even over the unbroken wave of sound from the nearby car horn; crushed into life by the dead weight of a lifeless body. Six long scratches, three on each cheek were the only testament to his escape from the wreckage of a car barely feet away.

Miraculous, one could say, considering he was thrown through the jagged remains of a smashed windscreen.

The collisions had happened so fast, a truck loaded with thin steel tubing, had suddenly braked on the motorway. The male driver was killed instantly, but his female front passenger was impaled, screaming hysterically. The car was then struck from behind, a motorist caught by surprise at the sudden stop desperately floored the squealing brakes.

But there was no time

The car was tossed to the side, the strength of the impact forcing the steel pipes to cut through screeching metalwork.

The screaming stopped

A baby was thrown from the car, the force of the lurch sending the child clear onto the grassy bank.

There was a moment of pure silence when the world stopped...

The baby wailed

Footsteps, voices, sobbing, screaming

Two bodies were pulled from the wreckage, unrecognisable as human beings. The bluntly serrated ends of the tubes had gouged holes inches deep into flesh. You could see sunlight through one head, the pulpy soup of grey matter inching down the ruined face to collect on the warm tarmac. Chunks of bleeding meat stopped the ends of the hollow pipes. An arm had been left behind in the driver's seat, three fingers, a hank of hair.

People screamed, sobbed, paced, and cried. Yet in all this noise and confusion the baby had fallen silent. He was sleeping, snuffling fitfully; clutching something. His tiny fist was slightly open, and if you looked closely, you could see the plump fingers indented with the force of their grip.

Almost as if he were holding a hand

* * *

Kyuubi had appeared that day, he always came to special occasions such as these. The bloodier the better, and this was a _very_ nice one.

He was not a man, yet held the likeness of one, a better word to describe him would be a demon. Kyuubi had no body, but liked to share, to leech off the souls of others. He was the voice that whispered in the ear of murderers, rapists and torturers. He loved his job; it always brought such entertainment, watching the inventive ways humans had learnt how to kill. Knowing he had caused it.

That day Kyuubi took an interest in the small baby with blood whiskers, he reminded Kyuubi of a little fox cub he'd once toyed with. He'd ordered it to lay down in front of oncoming traffic to amuse himself, business was slow that day. Five, six cars swerved past the crouching fox in a roar of fumes and hot metal then something happened which had never happened before, the animal sat up, stretched and walked away. In pure astonishment the demon watched it reach the grassy bank and sink to the floor panting, nose snuffling inquisitively, then it's heart burst.

It was almost a shame that he had to die

* * *

Kyuubi had the power to stop human hearts, to block the flow of rich blood, to starve the organ until it simply ceased to function. The humans had a word for it he recalled, a 'heart attack'.

Very fitting

There was no logic to the demons life work, simply the pleasure to perform. A life was a life after all; they would believe the baby died from shock. It happened all the time.

Kyuubi reached for the child, feeling for the tiny heartbeat

Strangely enough, the baby gurgled happily and Kyuubi was intrigued. No one had ever smiled at him before, but this child was obviously different. There was …something. Something strange about this child.

But what?

Kyuubi had never seen the swell of human life so bright.

It blinded him

Disturbed him

_He craved it_

* * *

It had started out with little incidents, at the foster home kids would tease Naruto, hiding his toys, pinching, calling names. He would always ignore them, never giving them the satisfaction of seeing his bright smile fade.

Later he'd cry himself to sleep under the bedcovers

_Naruto was 4 years old._

* * *

Kyuubi was always around at that time, no one suspected that he was quite real; they thought Naruto just had an imaginary friend.

Kyuubi pleaded with Naruto to retaliate, those ruby eyes flashing in anger at his kit's treatment, but Naruto wouldn't, he couldn't hurt other people, it was wrong.

Kyuubi stopped asking, he disappeared

Those long months were so desperately lonely; there was no one that didn't laugh derisively when Naruto tried so hard to be liked, so he stopped talking. He didn't utter a word for two months and the sad thing was, no one noticed. No one cared like Kyuubi did, no one listened when he spoke, no one even called him by his real name. It was either 'boy', 'it' or 'freak'.

Kyuubi cared, Kyuubi wanted him, Kyuubi gave him a real name.

Later that day, three children ran back to the Children's Home in tears, holding bruised and bloodied noses.

Kyuubi didn't come, but Naruto kept faith.

A week later one boy was sent to hospital, arm snapped in three places. Four other children had multiple bruises and slashes.

Kyuubi didn't come. So Naruto tried harder.

Two children were found beaten unconscious, one needed 38 stitches.

Naruto grew increasingly violent toward the people who had made his life a misery, who had driven Kyuubi away. But he was careful, always careful not to get caught. Kyuubi had always expressed a great need for secrecy; no one could prove a thing if there was no evidence. Yet, people started looking at him differently, speculating, suspecting. They avoided his gaze, fear forcing a long awaited civility.

And Naruto began to understand

_The boy was sobbing, smeared with mud from where he had fallen. The child gripped a torn sleeve, bright blood running down from a grinning slash in his arm. Naruto advanced slowly, smiling widely. _

_He had finally realised something; it felt great to be in control, to be feared instead of fearing others. _

Naruto understood why Kyuubi had abandoned him; he had been so pathetic before, believing that people could change, that he'd be accepted one day. If people hurt him, then they must expect to be hurt back eventually. It all made such sense

_The boy screamed shrilly, stumbling backwards as Naruto grabbed the fabric of his soaked shirt. He pressed the warm blade of his stolen penknife against the unprotected throat._

Hurting other people felt so good, how could he have ever thought it was wrong.

_He dragged the blade across_

That night the boy didn't come home… but Kyuubi did.

Naruto still remembers that dark, smooth voice praising him for his actions, for finally realising that it stopped hurting when you were the one inflicting the pain.

It was the happiest day of Naruto's young life, and that night they went out to 'celebrate'

* * *

They returned at dawn

A steady staccato of dripping blood accompanied the young boy's soft footfalls, but most chilling of all were his eyes, such lively, cheerful blue eyes beaming through a sliding mask of gore.

Naruto shuddered as he clutched the bedcovers, remembering the cloying smell of blood, its sharp metallic taste as it dribbled into his mouth. The bubbling glee and excitement, the dark satisfaction.

He had murdered so many that night, anyone who had ever ignored, mocked or hurt him… Naruto remembered how he had giggled all through it, Kyuubi giving him the strength he needed, handing him the tools, the pointy knives the jagged edges.

It had all been so easy, so much fun.

_Naruto was 7 years old_

* * *

He ran then. Hiding out in sheds, behind bins, whatever he needed to do to survive. He was caught three months later, but they didn't make the vital connection between this weak, starved child and the ruthless murderer of so many. They put him into another home.

And so it began again.

The taunting, the hate, but this time Naruto was smarter, stronger. People left him alone after the sudden spate of mysteriously broken bones, and that was that.

But Kyuubi wanted more.

He wanted blood

Naruto struggled fiercely against the barbed presence of the demon, he didn't want to. He didn't want to go back to spending freezing nights outside, shivering in dank alleys, fighting for half chewed, rotten scraps. Never again.

Kyuubi's soothing voice weaved its path of pretty lies around Naruto, lulling and persuading. The struggle to resist almost cost the child his sanity.

So whilst he was weak, the demon took his body.

* * *

He'd woken up surrounded by the dead, clothes splattered with dark blood. They all seemed to be accusing him with lifeless eyes, blaming him, cursing him.

One was still alive, clutching at a jagged tear in his chest. When he saw the child staring he gasped hoarsely, bloody grip tightening. As Naruto shuffled forward trying to help, he weakly clawed at the floor dragging himself backwards. Naruto stopped; he couldn't do anything except cause more distress in the man's last moments. The young boy watched as his eyes glazed over into oblivion.

"Demon" he hissed venomously. His heart slowed and finally stopped.

Numbly, the small blonde looked down at the still body catching his reflection in that sightless gaze.

Red eyes

The boy cried out in pain

Betrayed

* * *

Once again, he ran.

Kyuubi tried to talk to him, to distract him. Naruto ignored him, locking his best friend away into a dark corner of his mind.

It was the hardest thing he ever had to do. And it hurt, it hurt so much

_Naruto was 10 years old_

* * *

A week later Jiraiya was astonished to find a small boy lying asleep in his flower beds.

A month later saw Naruto with a new family, a new father.

Kyuubi retreated into the shadows.

That was the last time Kyuubi had appeared…until now.

* * *

It was getting dark fast, the bland room swiftly disappearing into gloom. Naruto undressed slowly before slipping between the covers, he lay awake mulling over possible solutions to this sudden complication to his life.

He barely noticed Neji slip into the room a few hours later.

A soft click of the closing bathroom door prodded him back to reality, as the dulled roar of water sounded in small room. When the water ceased, and the bathroom handle turned, the blonde quickly shut his eyes, evening out his breathing to feign sleep. Soft footsteps approached his bed. Naruto felt warm breath against his face as the other teen brushed a lock of hair away from his forehead.

"Goodnight Naruto"

Naruto waited, listening for the slight shift of springs and even breathing, before opening his eyes. Surprisingly Neji's presence calmed him, made him feel safe. Naruto tucked a hand under his cheek, letting dreamless sleep gather him into its arms.

* * *

**One week later**

Neji leant against the low wall panting slightly, his breath forming wisps of cloud in the chill air. It was a ritual of his to engage in a little martial arts to calm the mind and body. The exercise also had the additional benefit of keeping him healthy and limber.

Presently, he was idly watching the window of his shared bedroom from his lofty perch.

Earlier on those new acquaintances of his roommate had burst through the door, engaging in laughter and frivolous actions. Almost at once a meeting had begun, taking the form of a close huddle in the centre of the room. Obviously, they were either plotting or sharing secrets.

Neji squashed the slight flutter as jealously bitterly reared its ugly head. Naruto had spoken to him on many occasions, but as of yet, the blonde had failed spectacularly in detecting the subtle hints his roommate constantly dropped. And when those attacks had begun, Neji was always there warning them off, even engaging in the occasional bout of physical combat.

All of that to protect his angel; and yet he still seemed not to notice.

Releasing this sudden bout of unnecessary annoyance with a calming breath, the brunette pillowed his head on his arm. Trailing his fingertips lightly over the gritty brickwork, he allowed rebellious strands of jet to drape lazily over the side of the building.

Neji twitched slightly inhaling suddenly; in that moment of calm a burning image drifted to the front of his mind. Supple, tan flesh glowing softly in the weak sun, the smooth valley of that curved spine, those slender hips. The alluring slight of a shirtless Naruto, sprawled out, intertwined with the sheets. It had almost driven him mad.

For this past week now, he'd been coming up here before dawn. More and more often his urges would swell up like a tidal wave, threatening to overwhelm his judgement, every time he would grip his arm tightly.

Red crescents served him as faithful reminders.

His dreams were painfully erotic, shifting scenes, heat desire, needy whimpers, and blinding sparks. Then the reality of harsh daylight. Every time Neji was tempted, control stretching to new heights as he battled the relentless sea of lust drowning him.

The worst part was not the dreams, nor the feeling of losing control; it was having the blonde nymph bare feet away. So blissfully unaware of the sinful desires of the one lying near him.

So close and yet so far

All he longed for was to know Naruto, to discover and learn all about his infatuation.

Neji wanted to be able to treat the blonde like the Aphrodite he was. The dark haired teen wasn't one to lose control often; Hyuugas were infamous for the steely grip on their emotions. But Naruto had disrupted Neji's perfect world. As it was, this only served to prove that his world was never perfect to begin with, but include his angel's divine presence, and it soon would be.

There was movement in the room as the group disbanded; obviously they had come to some form of conclusion. The brunette watched as the boys playfully shoved each other whilst leaving the room, the door was slammed shut. Neji rose, grimacing at the small pieces of gravel embedded in his trouser fabric. Swiftly, he brushed them down, reaching for his bag for a fresh shirt. Slipping his arms into the sleeves, he walked to the roof door.

"I will begin my courtship of him tonight".

* * *

"If you follow me in here, I'm definitely going to file for a restraining order!"

"Oh but Sasuke darling!

The bathroom door was hastily dragged shut. The frustrated teen sighed against the welcome coolness of the bathroom tiles. For a few minutes he just concentrated on breathing deeply, regaining control over the frayed edges of his sanity.

Those parasites were getting clingier by the day.

"Oh Sasuke honey, do you want to go somewhere tonight? I know this really great place…"

He winced at the simpering voices floating through the door. It was almost as of something had changed recently, as if he'd encouraged them somehow… That aggressive blonde and her pink sidekick were especially resilient, constantly hanging around him, smothering him in sugary compliments and begging to walk with him. These were only a few of the not so subtle and completely unoriginal ways they displayed their obsession.

Checking his appearance in the badly lit mirror, the brunette scrubbed at the cold spot on his forehead, frowning at the beginnings of a headache. A quick ear to the door assured him that the girls were still there twittering on like horribly shrill birds.

Sasuke climbed carefully onto the damp sink, and from there, hoisted himself through the tiny bathroom window.

Landing catlike in the corridor, he smiled grimly, taking an unholy amount of pleasure from the brief thought of them waiting out there for a few hours… Yeah right, they'd probably barge through the door in a few minutes claiming that they were worried that he'd drowned or something.

Sasuke headed to his room, feeling the vice-like pressure of a bad headache starting up behind his eyes. The brunette moved through the corridors, avoiding all gazes, giving no one the opportunity to get between him and the bottle of pills in his bathroom cabinet.

The headache was spreading, carving a path of agony into his face. The pain was making him very tense; Sasuke barely noticed the wary looks he was being given as he swept past.

"Sasuk- Oww!, an unmanly squeak of indignation came from behind him, the unfortunate fellow student had borne the brunt of a vengeful elbow as the Uchiha ploughed through him.

Sasuke kneaded his forehead, willing the muscles to relax. This week had been hell and the massive head trauma didn't help. For now Naruto hadn't shown any sign of acknowledging his actions let alone repenting for them. This little mystery was frustrating to say the least; Sasuke knew something was going on but what?

That day, after the blonde had suddenly left, his fan club had come flocking in their droves, twittering and flittering about the room, arranging, touching, tweaking.

It made his skin crawl.

Then came the questions, who, what, where, when, why. So Sasuke told them, if Naruto was so adamant that it wasn't him, then he had nothing to worry about. It wasn't Sasuke's problem if they chose to interpret as it sounded, Naruto deserved everything he had coming to him.

"A_cting like a little bitch does not become you"_

The Uchiha clenched his fist, '_How dare he'_ No one had ever treated him with such insolence, such blatant disrespect. The teen stopped outside his room and turned the handle.

"We'll see Naruto"

* * *

"And now my friend, watch and learn! Today's episode of 'The amazing and wonderful life of Naruto' features the natural habitat of the teme, and how it reacts to extreme changes of environment."

Naruto paced the roof, dramatically holding out his invisible microphone.

"Observe the expensive furnishings and spotless surroundings, what flawless décor, such a shame, such a terrible shame!"

"Shut up Naruto" The blonde stopped suddenly wailing theatrically as he topped to the ground clutching his chest.

"Oh how you wound me!"

Despite himself, Kiba grinned wolfishly. "Just shut up and be quiet, or we'll get caught- Look, he coming in!"

Naruto and Kiba were watching from the roof, it had taken a few days since their first meeting to find a decent view of the Uchiha's room, but this was perfect. They watched as Sasuke headed straight for the bathroom, pulling a small bottle from the cabinet suspended over the sink. Shaking it slightly he fiercely unscrewed the lid before upending it and flinging the bottle against the wall, obviously it was empty.

"Oooh look who's in a bad mood" Naruto sang happily under his breath.

The brunette ran himself a glass of water walking back into the main room. The two friends held their breath as Sasuke sat down at the end of his bed, carefully setting the glass down on the floor.

_Just a little more, come on, so close._

The teen raised his arms over his head, back arching a little as he stretched slowly.

_Just get on with it!!_

He flopped backwards, sinking into the heaped pillows.

* * *

Sasuke was slowly calming down, taking deep even breaths.

Ok, so there was no paracetamol left it was _not_ the end of the world, water would have to do for now, and a couple of hours sleep. Sinking slightly into the soft duvet he stretched, feeling the tense muscles in his shoulders and back loosen a little. Eyes lidded he flopped back onto his pillows kicking off his shoes.

The sound of metal on metal above his head caused his eyes to fly open, just in time to see the torrent of black paint heading right for him. There was only enough time to throw an arm over his face before it hit.

* * *

When the flood stopped Sasuke lifted his arm feeling the sticky paint slide up his sleeve, the cool trickle raising hairs on his arm. As he sat up, he winced at the twin unpleasant sensations of rivulets of liquid sliding down the back of his shirt, and his hands landing in the puddles of paint forming in the sheets.

Numbly he looked around at the transformed room. Glossy black paint completely soaked the silk sheets, growing puddles of it collected in the ruined cream carpet. Even the walls were splattered with spidery patches as if a demented paintbrush had decided it hated the wallpaper and gone crazy.

His clothes… they were ruined. The wet paint was now slipping in between his buttons, gliding wetly over his chest. A large drop of paint dripped from his plastered hair, smearing itself down an already black smudged cheek.

He twitched.

Sasuke Uchiha slid easily across the sodden sheets flinching at the wet squelch as his feet found the carpet. Slightly unsteady, he stumbled toward his double wardrobe, the overwhelming urge to put on some dry clothes propelling him forward. Pulling open the door, a wave of black sloshed over his feet along with the sodden remains of what used to be his wardrobe. Thousands of pounds worth of clothes.

_His_ clothes.

The shock was wearing off now, giving way to burning seething anger, which was growing into a tight knot of hatred.

Raven eyes swirled red

Suddenly calm, he wiped his dripping hands on the mainly untouched curtains. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a mobile, dialling numbers in quick succession.

"It's me...I'm calling in a favour"

* * *

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other, worried expression mirrored on both faces. Kiba was the first one to break the silence.

"Who do you think he's calling?" The blonde shrugged and they both turned back to the window. Sasuke was pacing the room speaking quietly into the receiver. 10 minutes later and he was still talking.

"Come on, let's _go_" Kiba dragged his friend away by the arm.

"He's probably just calling 'daddy' to complain, let's get out of here already!"

Naruto allowed himself to be pulled toward the roof door, missing the cold smirk that appeared on the Uchiha's face as he slipped the phone back into his pocket.

* * *

"Come on though, did you see his face! That must have been the funniest thing I have ever seen, his mouth was open for at least a whole minute" Naruto choked on his laughter as Kiba began to describe in minute detail, the look on Sasuke's face when the paint hit.

"I thought his eyes were going to pop right out" Kiba shuddered shaking his head solemnly, before breaking out into song.

"_Pop-eye the sailor man, he lived in a ca-ra-van"_

This was too much for Naruto, the blonde fell to his knees gasping with laughter, as he tried, and failed, to catch his breath.

"S-stop _please_, I think… I b-broke a rib"

Breathe Naruto, just _breathe!" _Kiba wailed pretending to slap him, pulling him up by the wrists and laughing just as hard. They stumbled into the common room earning many an irritated look, as the pair laughed even louder at the black marks on the door and carpet. Obviously, Sasuke had been through here. By time they had reached the top of the stairs both boys could only manage to gasp and wipe away the tears.

"That was a great prank; we've really got to do this again sometime." Kiba leant heavily against the wall "Pity the others didn't want to really get involved, but they did help with planning and supplies"

Naruto managed a grin; his face muscles were aching after all that laughter. "Lucky we have a genius on our team. Shikamaru really knows his stuff, and Chouji was no slouch either."

"Yeah, Shino thought it was a bad idea; the guy just thinks too much that's all" Kiba pushed himself off the wall. "Well worth missing chemistry for though"

"Don't I know it" The blonde turned to his door "See ya later man"

"Yeah, later"

* * *

Naruto pushed open the door, going straight for the kettle he'd smuggled in from home and digging underneath the bed for his emergency stash of instant ramen. He'd missed breakfast this morning just to perfect the prank, and he was_ hungry._

Neji had been nice enough to let him keep the bed, instead moving his things across the room. Life was good when you had a roommate who was nice, as well as being nice looking. Switching on the already full kettle, Naruto peeled off the tinfoil lid and took out the sauce packet.

He giggled as he jumped onto the bed with the hot cup of noodles, that prank still fresh in his mind. That bastard deserved everything he had coming to him, what was with setting half the school on him anyway? If he had a problem he should come out and deal with it himself, instead of getting other people to do his dirty work for him.

Right now Naruto was happy, he had friends, somewhere he was actually happy to come back to at night, and hot food.

Life was good

A week ago he'd been a lot less happy though.

The day after the Kyuubi incident Sasuke had cornered him. At first he was friendly and flippant, but when Naruto refused to admit that anything was wrong, that's when he got violent...

* * *

**Last week**

"What is your problem? Sasuke hissed shoving the blonde up against the wall.

"Why do you keep _lying_?"

He reached up, closing unforgiving fingers around Naruto's neck.

"Just say it dammit!"

His eyes swirled red, rotating fiercely, and for the first time Naruto felt truly afraid of the raven haired teen. But it wasn't enough, he'd rather take whatever Sasuke could deal out, than go back to that lonely place were everyone hated him. Where they all looked at him like that, with such cold eyes.

"No" Naruto managed to gasp out.

The grip tightened.

Deep down, he fought the growing presence of Kyuubi, urging him to finish this; to get rid of the Uchiha brat once and for all.

"What's going on here?!"

A teacher emerged from a nearby classroom, and Naruto found himself sliding slowly down the wall when his legs refused to support him.

"What is the problem?"

"No problem sir, Naruto here was just feeling unwell" The Uchiha was instantly the model student, patting the blonde's shoulder looking concerned.

Yeah right

"Well, I'll take it from here then, go on to your next lesson Sasuke" His voice was slightly sharp as he dismissed the Uchiha with a questioning look.

Sasuke bent down, his mouth close to Naruto's ear, hand clamped down on his shoulder, slyly digging his nails in.

"Later, Naruto." He moved swiftly away as the blonde aimed a fierce kick at his legs.

"Don't_ touch_ me"

Sasuke's eyes widened in a parody of hurt "But Naruto, I'm only trying to help. I'm sorry you're not feeling well, but please don't take it out on me" With a mock salute he turned and strode leisurely down the corridor.

Naruto felt sick, all of that was said in such a disgustingly sweet and convincing voice. Who would ever question Sasuke's word? Mr Perfect aka Sex God. Hero of the entire female population, and a lot of the male population too. Anyway, his extensive experience of teachers had taught him one thing, don't trust them.

"Naruto, is it? I'm guessing you're new here then" The teacher's voice was kind as he crouched down next to the motionless boy.

"Hi I'm Iruka, English teacher at your service". He laughed a little, the thin scar over the bridge of his nose broadening slightly. "So what's the real problem here, was he bothering you?" Lightly touching the boy' shoulder, he smiled warmly giving off an aura of gentle comfort. Only to recoil a little as the boy startled him with a huge sunny smile and boundd to his feet.

"I'm ok now, was just feeling a bit sick before. Sorry to worry you" Iruka noticed that the boy's voice was a little hoarse.

"Gotta run!"

Naruto dashed off leaving an extremely unconvinced Iruka behind, who stood up quickly calling after the boy.

"If you want to talk, I'm in room 12, ok?"

* * *

Sighing deeply at the bright figure disappearing around the corner, Iruka turned back to the empty classroom where he'd been marking papers before he heard the disturbance.

"Yo" A face framed with wild silver hair appeared not two inches away from him.

"Kakashi, don't _do_ that!" he shrieked, clutching at the other man.

"Do you want to give me a heart attack?" The other man looked properly chastised for almost a whole second before closing his mouth around the stern finger pointed directly at his face. He sucked the digit delicately, swirling a warm tongue expertly about its length making sure to take it in all the way to the base.

"Kakashi! The brown haired man squeaked, blushing furiously. "Stop it right now, we can't _dooo- mmmh" _

Kakashi clamped a hand around his wrist pulling Iruka to him, he drew in another finger, sucking hard this time. He reached down to cup that firm ass, squeezing it playfully as the teacher squirmed against him panting.

"Why don't we take this inside" He gestured to the conveniently empty classroom. "I know you don't have a class till after lunch" he teased whilst nipping at a tanned ear. The brunette seemed perfectly willing to go anlong with this suggestion, when suddenly he backed up, breaking away from the heated grip. He looked incredibly pissed off as he put as much distance between himself and the silver haired man as possible, folding his arms firmly.

"I don't think so, Kakashi." His voice lowered dramatically, barely higher than an icy whisper.

* * *

Naruto leant in to catch the faint words. He was waiting around the corner, having realised that his next class was actually the other way, and he still didn't know the place well enough to find an alternative route. This Kakashi person had turned up and then all this; there was no way he could've snuck past without being noticed anyway.

Naruto watched as Kakashi backed away, looking incredibly guilty and a more than little scared, then the tidal wave hit.

"Do you honestly think I'm some cheap whore, here for your every convenience?!"

Iruka's voice rose with every word until he was almost screaming at the other man.

"What do you think I am Kakashi? You haven't even begun to make it up to me properly and you think you can still come to me whenever you want some?!" The angry brunette bore down on Kakashi, genuine hurt in his eyes, whilst Kakashi flinched at every cutting word.

Iuka's eyes were bright now as his voice softened. "You don't know what you meant to me, what I_ thought_ I meant to you."

"You promised me Kakashi, and I believed you...I can't believe I believed you" Forcefully he dashed the tears aside angry at himself for showing such weakness in front of his ex lover, his voice steadied. "I thought I could trust you" He looked imploringly at Kakashi, wanting to understand what went on in his head, how he could ever trust the man again.

"I...I'm sorry Iruka"

Kakashi sounded like a broken man as he stepped forward hesitantly, holding out a hand to the brunette. "Just this once" he said whispered hoarsely, "Can I hold you... please"

Iruka hesitantly stepped into his arms, sobs dying down to occasional hiccups. "Don't take this the wrong way, I haven't forgiven you, Kakashi." He murmured into the warm, slightly damp fabric of the shirt pressed into his face. This was what he really missed, the comfort, the way Kakashi made him feel worshipped and loved beyond a doubt. This was what he needed to heal.

They stayed that way for long minutes, Iruka's head resting on the other's shoulder, both men swaying slightly to a rhythm only they could feel.

"Riiing"

The shrill summons of metal on metal, called for the next lesson and both men broke apart. Iruka turned away not looking back as he disappeared into his classroom. Kakashi watched the retreating back lingering until the door closed quietly, cutting off his view. He stood motionless for a moment before the thud of many approaching students seemed to snap him out of it. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets he assumed his usual slouch and began walking unhurriedly up the corridor towards Naruto's corner.

Quickly, the blonde walked around the corner, avoiding the surprised glance of the silver haired man who shrugged and walked on, instantly forgetting about the sudden appearance of the boy. Naruto continued on slowly, mulling over everything he'd just heard and seen. Even thought they weren't a couple any more, they still supported each other.

'_Must be nice though, having someone who cares'_

Naruto smiled wryly at the thought of him ever having someone who wanted to hold him like that, who would be there for _him_, not for anything else. Someone who truly loved him for himself, Kyuubi and all. Now _that_ would require a miracle.

But miracles could happen, and anything really was possible.

He pushed open the classroom door, ready to finally meet new people, and hopefully make some real friends.

That's when he discovered how far Sasuke's influence really stretched.

* * *

The moment he entered the classroom, he noticed the silence. And it wasn't just a 'Look, there's a new kid' silence either. Naruto's half smile fell when he caught sight of the malicious glares and disgusted glances. Nameless faces sniggered behind their hands and pointed as Naruto moved further into the room. He felt the familiar leaden weight of dread sink to the bottom of his stomach, the deadweight feeling that told him things would never change.

Not for him, not ever.

Stubbornly ignoring the hostile stares burning holes into his body, he trudged past the first few rows heading pointedly for the few empty seats at the back. If he wasn't within eyeshot, then people should eventually ignore him. Also, it made it a lot easier to avoid any missiles thrown at him, physical or verbal. It was standard stuff, that's the way it worked in all schools.

A swift foot flew out as he walked past, and suddenly the floor was rushing up to meet him.

Desperately he grabbed out at the nearest desk, the edge of the desk driving hard into his ribs. Barely managing to stop his fall, Naruto lifted himself gingerly wincing at the sharp pains that came with every breath. He flushed hotly, biting back his anger, before turning to face the owner of that foot. A sneering boy who hid his eyes behind dark glasses and was wearing a blue bandanna.

"What did I do?" Naruto's voice was cold as he moved closer.

"Do you even know me?" as he spoke, cerulean eyes flashed red, but he kept his voice level. The boy looked slightly uncomfortable, even uncertain for a second, before seemingly gaining back his confidence. He tossed his head in distain.

"Oh _please_, were not in the slums over here, you knew perfectly well what would happen if you messed with one of us, and now-' he smirked '-you're reaping the consequences".

He sat back, satisfied.

Naruto laughed shortly, earning him a confused look from the boy.

"Pretty little speech you had going there, but understand this." He moved closer. " That bastard can fight his own battles, he doesn't need a snobby suck up to do it for him. Especially not one as pathetic as you." The boy's mouth fell open, but Naruto wasn't finished. "If you personally have a problem with me, then come and say it to my _face._"

As Naruto turned away from the boy doing a very unattractive impression of a goldfish, applaud sounded from the back of the room. A spiky haired brunette came bounding from his seat, grinning fiercely. He grabbed the blonde's arm, dragging him towards the back of the room and ignoring the glares from his classmates.

"Bravo! Nicely done, Ebisu's had it coming for years" He introduced himself. "I'm Kiba" pointing at the row along, he introduced his friends as well.

"Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru" Two guys raised their hands in welcome, the other one snored steadily.

"Don't mind Shikamaru, resident genius, never awake but somehow manages to get straight A's." Kiba gestured to the seat next to him. "So are you going to sit down or what?"

And that was when karma finally gave something back.

Naruto had friends.

* * *

**Present day**

The rest of the day passed pretty uneventfully for Naruto, sure there were a few nasty looks and the odd comment, but since Kiba was in most of his classes he really didn't notice too much. He was much too busy having fun just being a normal teenager for once.

Sasuke didn't show up for the rest of the day, and there were rumours flying about the hallways about Sasuke changing rooms. Naruto had passed plenty of hysterical girls in the corridors between classes, crying over Sasuke moving in with a demonic schizophrenic.

Naruto wished him all the luck in the world with that.

Naruto yawned widely as he headed for bed, he was exhausted, but in a good way. Today he'd been laughing on and off, whenever someone mentioned anything to do with paint the two would share a look and burst out laughing again. Unfortunately, that meant that he'd been thrown out of 3 classes today.

Hopefully they wouldn't put that in his school report, although Jiraiya would probably make him read an Icha Icha for punishment. The perverted millionaire knew about Naruto's preferences and often slipped the crudest, most indecent heterosexual porn he could write, under his adopted son's pillow in an attempt to de-gay him.

Didn't work, but no one could say he hadn't tried.

However, Naruto _had_ gotten quite a few good tips about certain 'special' places around the body that he could get quite a few reactions from if triggered properly.

See, having a paid pervert for a parent sometimes had its uses.

* * *

Giggling, quite tiredly now, the blonde stumbled through his door and collapsed onto the bed before he noticed something strange.

"Good evening Naruto" The warm, sophisticated voice raised hairs on the back of Naruto's neck, he turned over.

"H-hi, Neji"

His roommate was actually here, Naruto hadn't seen him properly for almost a whole week, only catching brief glimpses at lunch and between classes. He almost always came in when Naruto was sleeping and left before he woke. The only sign Naruto had Neji even came back at nights was the lingering scent of vanilla, and steamed mirror in the bathroom every morning.

"So, what's up Neji? I haven't really talked to you properly for ages!" Naruto kicked off his shoes pummelled his pillow and hugged it to his chest, before looking back across the room.

Neji smiled fondly before rising smoothly and seating himself next to Naruto's extended form.

"I hope you do not mind me taking this liberty" Neji opened the small box in his hand pulling out a single exquisite bloom, delicate blue and abundantly adorned with rich petals which he set beside the blonde's head.

"Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to dinner?"

* * *

Naruto sat up quickly, he was speechless, and the silence dragged on for agonising seconds before he finally spoke.

"What do you mean, 'dinner'?" his voice was curiously expressionless and Neji began to feel the first swooping flutters of doubt.

"A meeting of two close acquaintances for the purpose of engaging in conversation to better their relationship" he tried again.

"...Do you mean, a date?"

"Yes"

The Hyuuga answered simply looking down at his hands, and resisting the powerful urge to twist them anxiously whilst waiting for the deciding answer.

"Then, I'd love to"

Naruto smiled shyly lifting the flower gently. "Thank you, this is beautiful" Carefully he placed it on the nearby table, clearing a small space for it amongst the general clutter. Naruto stared at it, embarrassed at the mess surrounding such a gorgeous thing. Like a precious jewel amongst the trash.

Flushing brightly, he turned back to Neji. "Sorry about the mess" But the long haired teen wasn't listening; instead, he was gazing at him with what Naruto could best describe as an adoring look. Granted, on Neji, it looked more like he was fond of Naruto, but this was Neji, we were talking about. He barely showed any emotions really, just gave off a sense of calm confidence, as if nothing could faze him.

Realising he was being watched, Neji suppressed the colour which threatened to spill across his cheeks.

'_Damn this accursed pale skin'_

Swiftly gaining control back over the situation, Neji held out his hand to the blonde.

Curious, Naruto took it.

He watched with widening eyes as the Hyuuga slowly brought the hand up to his mouth, lips pressing a delicate kiss into each finger before turning it over to place a singular kiss on the smooth palm.

Neji smirked wickedly as Naruto released a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and the brunette turned to the small bathroom.

"Goodnight Naruto"

He closed the door turning on the shower, smiling broadly for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

Naruto lay back, looking up at the ceiling. Unable to contain it any longer, he pressed his face fully into the pillow, smothering a joyful shout. _Neji had asked him out!! _And if that wasn't cause for celebration, then nothing was. He was dying to tell someone, anyone.

_Jiraiya_

Naruto crawled to the edge of his be reaching out for the top drawer of his dresser._ 'I know it's in here somewhere' _He threw aside a few t-shirts. '_Aha!'_

"Hey pervert"

"What's up brat?" The deep voice was playful as he teased Naruto

"Guess what?" Naruto adopted his favourite 'I've got a secret' voice.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked wearily, secretly amused.

"Someone asked me out just now, and I said yes"

There was a pause, then a low chuckle.

"So, is she hot?"

"Ha ha, nice try" Naruto laughed. "Yes, _he_ is hot, very hot. You know, tall dark and handsome type. Gorgeous, as well as being _so_ big in all the right places".

There was an anguished scream form the other side of the line _"My ears, my poor ears!"_

"Just thought I'd tell you" Naruto half shouted over the loud wails of '_Get the bad images out of my head, someone please!!_'

"Night, pervert"

Chuckling evilly, Naruto switched off his phone, chucking it back into the open drawer. This really was one of the best days of his life; he'd even managed to include Jiraiya, into his list of victories. He'd only ever gotten one over on Jiraiya once before, when he was caught making out with the stable boy last year. When the police arrived all they found was a gibbering Jiraiya, still screaming loudly about the pollution of his precious eyes.

Naruto had never let him live it down.

Undressing quickly, he threw on an old t-shirt and boxers snuggling into his warm covers whilst waiting for Neji to finish using the bathroom.

Barely 5 minutes later, Naruto was fast asleep.

* * *

For once Sasuke Uchiha was happy, actually, fucking ecstatic

Looks like Naruto did him a favour with that prank.

Oh yes, Sasuke knew it had to be Naruto. Who else would dare to pull something like that here?

Sasuke had spent the day ordering a new wardrobe, and had picked up some very nice pieces. Now all that was left was to move into his new room, with his new roommate.

He walked the few meters from his old room to his new residence. It was in the same dorm only because there was a spare bed in one of the rooms, and for once Sasuke didn't mind sharing.

Lifting a hand to push open the door, the raven haired teen, frowned at the scrubbed, raw skin of his knuckles.

That paint was a bitch to get off

But that didn't matter now anyway, it had been taken care of, and he had more important things to think about now.

He was going to share a room with the one he'd been trying to get close to for months, but who'd always either ignored the brunette or warned him off.

Not this time though

_Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide_

He gave the door a light tap, before entering.

Something flew towards his head, catching the light as it spun wildly. Sasuke ducked just in time to avoid the object which smashed into the doorframe, right where his head had been, showering the hallway with a thousand glittering pieces.

The Uchiha's smile was charming as he rose, surveying the impassive boy seated on the windowsill wearing mutinous expression

"Hello to you too, Gaara"

* * *

Okay, I managed to finally get this chapter down, after re-writing many _many_ times and cutting bits, adding bits. Jeese, I'm just glad I can finally post it.

About Ebisu, he acts like such a child, I'm sure no one will mind if I really make him into one. No one minds do they?

About Itachi, so sorry, about him not being in this chapter, but with everything else going on, it just wouldn't go. Honest.

The next chapter will definitely have Itachi in it and more Gaara and more smut. Hope you can forgive me and wait a bit longer.

Reviews are like white chocolate Toblerone to me, so please let me indulge!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Alas, Naruto has never and will never be mine_

_Warnings: Some violence, a bit of bad language, a few sexual situations, the usual _

_Rated: 15+_

Dear readers, I have a **very important question** to ask you all, and it's at the end of the chapter. Enjoy

Chapter 4

Shifting awkwardly under the unfamiliar sheets, Sasuke opened one eye, it was still dark. Sitting up, he blinked lazily peering around the room, and then grinned. There on the other side of the room was an additional bed, empty of course. Apparently Gaara didn't sleep; he roamed the hallways searching for his next victim, according to rumor anyway.

The 'doesn't sleep' part was true at least; Sasuke hadn't seen the feisty little redhead since last night.

He glanced down at his watch, 5.57AM. Another few hours and _then_ maybe then he'd actually think about getting up.

Sinking back into his pillow, he winced slightly as the skin pulled sharply at a dozen shallow cuts on his palm and fingers. Last night people had come running at the sound of smashing glass, and the only excuse he could think of which wouldn't result in a room change was, 'It slipped'. How pathetic. But that also meant that he'd spent the next 20 minutes picking shards out of that damn carpet.

With his fingers

To make matters worse, Gaara had stood and watched him for all of 30 seconds before slamming the door shut, effectively locking him out. It was almost more than his pride could stand when he'd resorted to banging on the door like some commoner. That bunch of losers who'd been taken in by the blonde idiot, started having hysterics. The sound of their laughter mocked him through the walls. It didn't take long for him to revise that idea.

He went for a walk

ooooooooooooooo

Several hours, and one fat bellied spider and plenty of fresh air later, it was getting on to midnight and the halls were silent. Sasuke made his way back to the room ready to kick the door down if he had to. But there was no need, the door was open and Gaara was nowhere to be seen.

Sasuke took this opportunity to actually look around his new room. They were the bleakest four walls he'd ever set eyes on, stark plaster and nondescript furniture. It looked more like a mental ward than a bedroom.

His eye was drawn instantly to the only points of colour in the room, an ornate jar of sand streaked boldly with rusty brown, set on the table, and a single bright picture on the wall.

The picture showed sweeping flames, ranging from the brightest red to the deepest purple-black. They gave the illusion of a surreal dancing, a flickering blaze licking at a blackened lump in the heart of the canvas.

Entranced, he'd moved closer edging around the other bed to peer at the picture. Ironically enough, the lump in the heart of the flames, _was_ a heart. Shriveled and blackened horrifically. A slight smile had lifted the corner of his mouth, it was perfect for Gaara.

"Uchiha"

Speak of the devil

A softly dangerous voice had raised the hairs on the back of his neck and he'd turned around quickly. There was Gaara, fierce green slits glittering with undisguised malice as he stood in the darkened doorway. Sasuke wasn't a coward, but he certainly wasn't stupid either. He'd seen that look on the redhead's face once before and the other guy had ended up in hospital, a chunk ripped out of his face.

With a fork

He'd returned to his own bed quickly enough, feeling the redhead's stare stab daggers into his back

...It had taken quite a while to get to sleep.

Sporadic images of Gaara's wonderfully cruel smile as he stared down at that screaming kid, played over and over in his mind. That was the day the redhead had caught his eye, the day Sasuke decided he would have him.

And why not?

Gaara was the picture of dark seduction, unruly blood red hair and icy green eyes contradicting the porcelain skin. His slight frame adding a certain 'cuteness' which reeled in his victims as well as enhancing his fuckability, he really was the perfect uke.

Demon with the face of an angel

Irony in itself

* * *

Naruto woke smiling, the spreading warmth of the morning sun played on his face promising a gorgeous Spring day, and he had a date.

All was right with the world

Bouncing up, he threw back the covers and leapt out of bed.

Landing in a different room

Or at least that was the first thing that came to mind as he looked around whistling loudly

Not only was the room totally spotless (even that patch of super mould which stubbornly resisted all forms of heavy duty bleach was gone!), but every available surface was covered in bright daffodils. Armfuls of freshly cut flowers were strewn around the room, there were even a few scattered on his bed. The room glowed warmly from every surface and the fresh earthy scent of cut flowers sweetened the air.

Wondrously Naruto ran careful fingers over the soft sunny petals.

No one had ever done anything like this for him before, he felt overwhelmed, almost tearful. Neji really must care; why else would he go to all this trouble and ask for nothing in return?

Any minute now Naruto expected to wake up from the dream that was his life now, and find himself back at Jiraiya's mansion bored out of his mind and lonely as ever. It was so strange to think that was his life less than 2 weeks ago and now look; he had great friends, an amazing boyfriend and… wait…

Was that…could that wondrous scent be…

The deliciously, heavenly, fabulously, scrumptiously goodness only present in a steaming bowl of quality noodles?

A breakfast tray was perched precariously on the edge of his bedside table, piled high with all sorts of goodies. In the centre of that delightful ensemble, sat the bowl. Steam gently curling from it heated liquid, the barest hints of golden noodles submerged just beneath the surface. Chunky pieces of meat floated poetically, creating abstract formations around the two slices of boiled egg.

Unfortunately, as Naruto was, well…Naruto, such poetry was lost on him, instead of admiring the perfect spread before him, he opted for the fastest and undoubtedly messiest way of cramming as much food into his mouth as he could in the shortest amount of time.

_Let's just have a moment of silence for that great work of art, tragically devoured in the prime of its life…_

Sighing happily, Naruto 'rescued' the last noodle from it's poor hiding place on the side of his bowl, slurping it up with relish before turning his terribly sunny gaze to the rest of the cowering breakfast tray…

The rest is a tale only the surviving crust of a single piece of mutilated toast could ever tell.

oooooooooooo

Shutting off the water, Naruto grabbed a towel rubbing furiously at his dripping skin. He stepped into a pair of orange Bugs Bunny boxers, ruffling his damp blonde spikes into exaggerated life. In short, his hair resembled an untamed hedge that had survived gale force winds, only to be attacked with a pair of garden shears wielded by an angry toddler.

And that was a _good_ hairday

Naruto slid on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved baggy top which immediately decided to edge a little down his shoulder. The blonde tugged at it halfheartedly, his usual favourite orange jacket was on a much needed vacation at the dry cleaners, because as much as it pained him to admit such a thing, it was starting to smell pretty bad and he could've sworn that patch of grey mould on his left sleeve winked at him the other day...

"Bang! Bang!"

The door was pounded so hard that it bulged dramatically inwards under the force of the heavy blows. Nervously, the hesitant blonde reached for a table lamp shaking it free of a stray flower whilst edging towards the noise.

"Who is it?" he called, checking that the lamp was hidden properly behind his back.

"_Just open the damn door_"

"Why should I?" This person was a total stranger, the voice was dry with an amused lilt to it, definitely no one he knew.

"_Look kid, I have other things to do, I don't have the time or the patience to be arguing with a door"_

The person sounded so frank it was hard not to believe them, Naruto paused a moment battling with his common sense, before cautiously turning the handle.

Standing in the hallway was a boy, a very strangely dressed one, but a boy nevertheless.

He was a stocky, a few years older, wearing a weird cat-eared hat thing, and get this…

Face paint

Thick bars of maroon were painted on like some kind of tribal tattoo

"Huh?"

The boy chuckled knowingly, obviously unimpressed with Naruto's less than intelligent attempt at conversation. That's when Naruto finally noticed Kiba hovering dutifully next to the strange boy, clamped in place by the iron grip on his shoulder. As Naruto watched, Kiba was propelled forcefully into his room, grumbling darkly under his breath.

"Good, now I only have to say this once" The boy crossed his arms fixing them with a disinterested stare. "The Third requires your presence in his office immediately."

To his slight disappointment, neither of the two boys looked remotely shocked or even worried. He mentally sighed; there went his brief hope of entertainment. Time to go

He turned, sauntering lazily down the stairs.

"Run along now kids, wouldn't want to keep the old man waiting"

ooooooooooooooooo

Naruto stared bemusedly at the retreating back as it disappeared down the stairs, only closing his mouth when Kiba slung a comforting arm over his shoulder.

"That was Kankuro; his whole family is screwed up." Kiba shook his head sympathetically as he continued "Scary older sister, psycho little brother, it's the Braidy Bunch gone wrong man" When Naruto didn't answer he looked around finally spotting the very hard to miss redecorations.

"Special occasion?" He leapt onto the blondes' bed, whipping a bedraggled daffodil out from under his arm with a flourish. That got Naruto's attention.

"Neji's doing" Naruto finally closed the door and set the lamp down on the floor, before turning to his friend who looked back at him skeptically.

"Riiiight…_and_…?"

"And what?" Naruto tried, and failed, to look entirely innocent

Kiba's eyebrows danced madly, "Aaaaand?"

Sighing in defeat, Naruto lifted a nervous hand to his hair grinning sheepishly.

"Kiba… did I ever tell you that I liked guys?"

* * *

"So you and the Hyuuga are…an item?"

Naruto nearly laughed out loud at the scrunched up expression on Kiba's face, it was amazing how constipated he looked.

"That's just… weird" He trailed off, then added hastily, "Not that I'm against … you know… _gay_ people, but… Neji?"

Naruto's expression was slightly put out, "What's wrong with Neji?" He watched Kiba's hands flailing woefully as he tried to express himself.

"I- It's just that he's so… stiff and proper, you know." He looked imploringly at Naruto who, to his surprise, chuckled throatily.

"Well, I would like to think so Kiba, I'd say _that_ in particular was pretty important part of any relationship, wouldn't you?" He smiled sweetly ducking the late swipe at his head.

"Ewww Naruto, I just ate!" The distressed brunette mimed violently throwing up.

Naruto watched him from the other side of the corridor giggling like a schoolgirl. "Oh _please_, 'stiff and proper'? You walked right into that one Kiba; you're such a drama queen."

"Like you can talk" The brunette scowled as hard as a toddler denied sweets at a birthday party, as Naruto laughed loudly, speaking in between gasps.

"Do my words… make you angry?" Moving in closer, he reached up to tap the tip of Kiba's nose. Fascinated, he watched Kiba's face growing redder and redder.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine" Kiba shrank away from the slender finger, barely breathing.

Slightly offended by Kiba's odd behavior, Naruto shrugged moving back. "Alright, no need to be so grumpy, anyway we're here now" They stopped in front of the principals' brand new door, which looked rather out of place in the splintered and scuffed frame.

Temporary annoyance instantly forgotten, Naruto's mischievous grin brightened the corridor.

"Just watch and learn"

* * *

Both boys shifted nervously under the heavy silence of the room, interrupted every now and again by the sharp rustle of crisp paperwork.

They both flinched as the rustling stopped dead and the silence cut sharper than ever. The Third frowned searchingly into the faces of each boy, his mouth a non existent line thinning by the second.

"_So"_

Both heads snapped up

"What do you have to say for yourselves?"

This was obviously a rhetorical question as the Principal carried on regardless.

"Do you even deny it?" His voice rose angrily in the answering silence "Is there _anything_ you have to say in your defense?"

"Sir, it was just a joke"

Naruto rolled his eyes. '_Yeah_,_ great going Kiba, absolutely no need to deny anything'_.

The brunette looked quickly down as the old man's rage filled the small office.

"Just a joke… _just a joke?!" _His voice was a fierce whisper which quickly rose alarmingly in volume.

"The Uchiha family is one of our most influential sponsors," he raged "Sasuke himself is a well rounded student with a perfect school record. What possible reason could you have for this unprovoked act of vandalism?" His hand slammed forcefully down onto the groaning wooden desk.

"This will cost the school thousands of pounds to repair and can you_ guess_ where it will come from?" Suddenly weary he lifted a heavily veined hand to his closed eyes.

"Thousands of pounds from _my_ pension"

This was his chance, Naruto piped up in a properly contrite voice. "I'll pay the damages old m-, sir".

Funnily enough, this generous offer didn't quite have the desired effect

A strange gleam appeared in the Third's eyes, and he smiled grimly.

"Oh yes you will, and that's not all, no… definitely not". Several pieces of paper, dark with clustered print, appeared from open drawers. Naruto found himself cringing slightly, he didn't like where this was going.

With some relish the papers were nudged into to neat piles. "I just can't have trouble makers like you two in my school, I really just can't afford it" The warning bell rang clear now, as clear as the sharp elbow from his friend. This was serious.

"I'll have to inform your parents of your expulsion" He pushed the papers forward.

"Sign here please"

ooooooooooo

Kiba felt his heart drop right down to his stomach. He could almost see his life flashing before his eyes.

Expelled

He would be dead before the nightfall if his parents had anything to do with it. The newspapers would tell his sad story.

'Honor killing of high school dropout'

The ink was so clear it almost swam in front of his eyes.

He was going to miss life

He was going to murder Naruto

Hiccupping sobs interrupted his thoughts

ooooooooooo

The Third sighed impatiently setting down the pen he was offering, he'd known it would start sooner or later.

The crying

He was always firm on these matters; tears simply didn't wash with him. They were a waste of time on everyone's part; instead the effort should be put to use in pleading their case.

"I'm sorry but you br-"

Naruto was clutching his arms about himself tightly, trying and failing miserably to hold in the sobs which wracked his small body. But most awful were his eyes, dark yet overly bright and brimming with rapidly falling tears.

"Sir" Naruto's voice wobbled dangerously as he spoke "It was… my fault, I-I feel so badly about it, I never meant to c-cause so much trouble" Head hung low, fair hair falling over his eyes; he painted an unhappy picture of utter misery.

Naruto's small voice dropped to a strained whisper as he fixed his gaze on a spot in the carpet.

"He made everyone hate me, they all hated me and there was nothing I could do…" He pulled his arms tighter, trembling now.

"I just wanted to get back at him a little…" he trailed off, glittering rivulets streaking down his tan cheeks.

oooooooooo

This situation was entirely new to the Third; his heart ached with sorrow for the poor lost child in front of him. All traces of his previous rage had evaporated, leaving a raw space which bored a deep hole in his chest. He moved from his desk as quickly as his old bones would allow, laying a fatherly hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Dear child, please don't cry" his voice was soft with concern.

"Why did you not report this sooner? I could have done something to help you if you'd only told me"

"I was scared that y-you wouldn't b-believe me" Naruto hiccupped, wrinkling his nose a little as he sniffed wretchedly.

The Third could feel his own eyes prickling hotly at the blonde's distress. This made him feel so much worse for the punishment he had to give out.

"I'm afraid that this act will at least earn you a suspension, It's unavoidable" he could hear the soft staccato of tears dripping slowly into the carpet and never regretted anything more in his life.

"I'm really sorry Naruto, but there are rules" He patted the boy once more feeling the slight trembling intensify. Regretfully, he made his weary way back to his desk.

"Sir?"

Naruto's faintly shaky voice made him pause, hand outstretched to the phone. He was trying his level best to smile through the tears, but even the Principle, with his weak eyesight, could see that his smile looked strained.

"It's really ok you know, I know I deserve whatever I get, I'm just sorry for making you feel so bad. Please, just do whatever you need to."

That was it. How could anyone ignore the plea of a clearly upset child?

A victim of the cruelty of teenagers

He drew back his arm decisively, lowering himself into the worn leather chair.

"You will clean that room everyday after school. When you're done I will come and inspect it" Kiba lowered his head in defeat.

"Also you will find a way to pay off the damages between yourselves" The brunette seemed to sink slowly into the carpet.

"Now leave, go on"

"Huh?" _'Is that all?_' Kiba's eyes were alight with hope "Does that mean we can go?"

The Third waved a hand "Yes, yes, get out of my sight"

Papers flapped wildly in the dust left behind by Kiba's retreating form, whilst Naruto followed on more slowly.

"Naruto, a moment please" Naruto paused in the doorway, wiping halfheartedly at his damp cheeks, the Third looked grim.

"I will talk to Sasuke about this, no student should be made to feel unwelcome in my school."

He watched as the boy paused a moment, straightening up slightly and gaining back some of his old sunny energy.

"Thank you sir"

Those heartfelt words really did bring tears to his eyes. Tugging a spotted handkerchief from his pocket, he dabbed fiercely at the corner of his eye watching the swiftly closing door to his office. Slumping tiredly behind his desk he swept the papers into a drawer, rubbing small circles into his lined forehead.

'_Poor child, he was still shaking'_

* * *

"...And that my friend is what you call acting"

A wicked grin stretched slowly from one side of Naruto's face to the other.

"Not even a suspension" Kiba was gazing at him with something akin to reverence before he flung himself at Naruto, half throttling the struggling blonde.

"I could kiss you" The brunette squeezed his friend enthusiastically blatantly ignoring the muffled choking through several layers of hoodie.

"Well pleesh don"

_"Indeed"_

oooooooooo

They both froze at the clearly unamused voice directly behind them.

Naruto peered out over Kiba's arm, detangling himself from his friend, Naruto stared up at the rude interruption.

And stopped

"Have you forgotten me already Naruto?"

Gazing up into those endlessly black eyes, Naruto suddenly found it very hard to breath.

"Itachi?"

* * *

Mutterings and wide eyes followed Sasuke's ascent to the back of the class. The back of the class reserved for the complete social outcasts. A place where they could remain out of sight and out of mind; blending in with the background.

Yet here was the most popular guy in school heading up there, and more importantly, sitting in the desk next to the boy who was effectively 'dead' to social standing.

Gaara

Anyone who wished to live longer than the next few minutes would _never_ sit next to Gaara. It was social and _literal _suicide.

So you can imagine the confusion and speculation as Sasuke took his seat and the entire social hierarchy was turned on its head.

Gaara did not acknowledge his presence

Mouth twitching a little, Sasuke simply began to remove the necessary books from his bag, arranging them neatly in the corner of the table. Then he folded his arms and waited patiently for the lesson to start.

ooooooooooo

Mr Uchiha, _why_ have you changed seats?" Again, the entire class found an excuse to swivel round in their seats.

'_Interfering pricks'_

Sasuke smothered a glare answering back tersely "I'm getting to know my new roommate better; after all I do have to live with him now, _Miss_ Anko."

Completely missing the barb in his tone she peered up suspiciously at Sasuke's new found morality. It was a well known fact that he didn't consort with those of a lower sort than himself.

"This had better not affect either of your grades" She paused and sneered when the redhead didn't look up. "Well actually Gaara, you could stand to learn a little from Sasuke here"

The class snickered unpleasantly as she turned back to the board, Gaara's hand continued to move over the scarred canvas of his desk, scraping patterns into the splintered wood.

Sasuke leaned over slightly, stopping scant inches away.

"That's actually not half bad Gaara; I didn't know you could draw"

_Well, that wasn't necessarily true. Sasuke always looked out for the redhead's pieces in the annual art show. Bold colours, reds, blacks, purples, Gaara's pictures always screamed out to him. They'd made a lasting impression on him, he'd even bought one once…_

Gaara ignored him

Sliding a hand over the raised bumps and slashes in the wood, Sasuke inched closer to the slim, busy fingers.

The whole class was jolted from their work induced haze at the loud thud of metal on wood

"What is going on?!" Anko whipped around, training her furious gaze on a pale Sasuke and ever impassive Gaara.

"_Well?"_ She squeezed the chalk, stubbornly ignoring the steady specks of white which tricked through the gaps in her fingers as the stick was reduced to dust.

"Nothing… just dropped my notebook" Sasuke fought to keep his trembling voice and arm steady until she turned back to the board, huffing angrily.

Careful not to make a sound, he wrapped shaking fingers around the plastic hand grip, hesitating a little before steadying himself and yanking out the compass.

Red coated the steel surface of the wickedly long point.

Blood seeped between his twitching fingers curling slowly over the wood, there was now a perfectly circular hole in the web between his thumb and forefinger.

And it hurt like hell

Hissing with pain, the Uchiha cradled his hand to himself, wrapping it tightly in the material of his shirt. Fortunately it was black.

He should have known this would happen, Gaara didn't let people get close, and apparantly he wasn't worthy of the redheads' trust yet.

Anger bubbled up in his chest, how could he, an Uchiha be deemed unworthy?

He glared up at the redhead, for once self preservation not forefront in his mind. Expression unchanging Gaara simply produced a craft knife from his pocket and continued to etch more patterns into the wood.

Its sloping blade was a lot longer and sharper than any compass

Sasuke took the hint

ooooooooooooooooooooo

The Uchiha was one of the first to the door when the bell finally signaled the end of the lesson

It was drawn from some irrational lure, some small flicker in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but look back.

Seated still, Gaara was not getting ready to leave, his attention was focused down. Slowly and deliberately he drew a small pink tongue over the palm of his hand to the very tip of his index finger. As usual, no expression showed on his face, nevertheless, the total concentration which he devoted to the task demonstrated his satisfaction.

Sasuke couldn't help but watch entranced as the wet muscle darted out again and again.

"Hey, what's the hold up?!"

The entire class was milling in the doorway, not daring to speak up until some nameless person piped up in the background. A pink tinge coloured his cheeks as he moved quickly aside. Not daring to look whilst people still passed him, Sasuke waited for the last of the crowd to depart.

Their eyes met

Darkened green mocked him from the back of the room as the redhead wiped a dull smear from the side of his mouth.

It looked a lot like blood

* * *

"Itachi is that you?"

Naruto found his head swimming with shock; he could barely gasp at the words as a huge lump rose in his throat.

Itachi's small smile was the blonde's undoing.

Naruto rushed into his arms holding on as if he would never let go. Thoroughly confused, Kiba stood to one side looking from one to the other

"I missed you Itachi…I missed you so much. Where did you go?" A few heads shorter than the man, Naruto only reached his chest. So his breaking voice was muffled as he pressed his face into Itachi's shirt, bunching the material into his fists like a drowning man clutching on to a raft.

Large elegant fingers ran smoothly through Naruto's soft hair, massaging and calming the small boy's tremors.

"I am here now… you're safe" Itachi murmured comforting words every now and again, stroking with firm assurance

Kiba shifted growing more uncomfortable by the second, he felt as if he were prying into his friend's personal life, as if this was something he shouldn't be seeing. Also, that guy kept staring at him strangely, almost as if he were warning him away…

"Hey Naruto I've gotta go… see ya later...ok?"

A muffled hum was his only response. Reluctantly, he left.

oooooooooo

The spicy warm scent of cinnamon wrapped Naruto in a blanket of security, almost greedily he drank it in unable to move closer to his first ever friend.

"Where did you go?"

Finally able to speak past the lump in his throat, he pulled away marginally to face the man who smiled gently back at him.

"Come with me, we will talk this through suitably, somewhere quiet perhaps"

"I don't_ think_ so"

A rare expression of hatred marring his handsome face, Neji stood in the corridor.

"Itachi" he spat the name out like an insult, Itachi on the other hand was ever the gentleman

"Greeting Neji, long time no see" His pleasant voice rang ever so slightly amused

"Obviously not long enough"

Neji's eyes fell to Naruto's slight form still wrapped around Itachi. Smirking, Itachi tightened his grip on the teen whilst continuing to comb fingers through his hair.

"Remove your hands from my boyfriend" Neji all but seethed with rage as he watched the fingers trail over Naruto's slim neck tracing the sharp bones of his collar. For once, Itachi appeared genuinely surprised; his voice took on a pondering edge.

"Your boyfriend..."

Seeing he'd struck a chord, Neji allowed himself a tight smile "Yes, _my_ boyfriend" Still, he fixated on those wondering hands, now dipping below the neckline of that accursedly baggy t-shirt, gliding a feather light touch over the teen's neck. Naruto giggled squirming adorably. They both ignored him

"So, you've claimed him then?"

The menace was unmistakable now, "So what if I have?"

Itachi chucked knowingly, "I see"

"Excuse me!!" Both boys looked down at Naruto in surprise "Could you please stop talking about me as if I wasn't here?" he folded his arms "And stop fighting too!"

Struggling out of Itachi's grip, he placed himself indignantly in the middle of the corridor.

"Neji, you are my boyfriend" Blushing a little but face set, he turned to Itachi "And you are my best friend"

Reaching over, he tugged at both of their hands declaring firmly.

"Both of you are my special people, so shake on it already, this is stupid!" Standing back Naruto watched eagle eyed as they stared at each other neither one moving, both keping carefully blank expressions.

"Let's go Naruto" Naruto found himself being steered firmly down the corridor by a possessive hand around his wrist which happened to be attached to a less than happy Neji.

"I'll see you later Itachi!" Naruto's cheery voice called out as he waved frantically, disappearing around the corner.

Amused, Itachi smirked quietly to the empty corridor.

"Most definitely Naruto, most definitely"

* * *

"Neji?"

The Hyuuga was thrown from his thoughts as small hand moved haltingly up his back, playing with the very tips of his ponytail.

"Yes Naruto"

Naruto was looking very thoughtful, almost academic one could say, with his head tilted to one side and that serious expression on his face.

"What does 'stake a claim' mean?"

Perhaps not

"Nothing at all, he was just trying to get a rise out of me" Neji could clearly see by Naruto's frowning pout that he was dissatisfied, not that it stopped him from returning to his previous reverie he had bigger things on his mind.

He was quite ashamed of the extravagant behavior he had displayed previously, especially in front of Itachi. Itachi knew all too well, the rules of etiquette concerning the Hyuuga clan, and immensely enjoyed 'Neji-baiting' as he once referred to it. Yet Neji found himself twisting to his every whim.

There was something ultimately wrong with Itachi, like an all consuming disease which infected everything he touched.

Some were affected more than others.

On the surface he was all grace and poise, a flawless pillar of the society. But dig deeper and the stench of corruption would hit, just a little more and you may be unlucky enough to catch a glimpse of his hollow soul. Neji had witnessed this only once when Itachi's face had slipped, that's how he knew about Sasuke.

Itachi's prodigy

But where did Naruto fit into all of this?

Itachi was never one for spur of the moment actions, yet it seemed that he and Naruto were 'friends'.

Speaking of Naruto…

Neji could feel him growing impatient, unfortunately vying for Neji's attention through the most basic of methods; pulling his hair.

Almost no one knew this, but Neji was somewhat of a masochist. He enjoyed having his hair played with; it was something he associated very much with his first boyfriend. Who would twist generous handfuls of long hair about his fingers, forcing Neji in place whilst dominating him. The pleasure/pain feeling would always push him over the edge, even imagining it would have him smoothing down the pleasant ghostings of arousal.

Right now his breathing was becoming labored, his trousers tightening with every yank

Tug

Tug

Tug

"Would you stop that!"

He snapped.

oooooooooooooooo

Naruto was stunned into stillness

Since when did Neji ever shout?

Opening his mouth to inquire just that, he found himself pressed up against the wall, Neji's frantic mouth covering his own. Naruto's surprised gasp was all the invitation the Hyuuga needed to fully take advantage. Lapping and exploring thoroughly, Neji's searching tongue reached every inch of his mouth with hard, deft strokes. Melting was the best way Naruto could describe it, his knees were going weak as his brain refused to function properly.

He found himself gripping the brunette's shoulders harshly, rocking against him with the rhythm of the kiss. Trying as best he could to reciprocate and loving every second of it, feeling inexplicably fragile trapped between Neji and the unforgiving wall.

Between a wall and a hard place

He mentally snickered surprising even himself with his ability to focus enough at a time like this to actually make a joke. Before once again being distracted by the knee nudging his thighs apart and sliding up against him sparking a new tightness in his stomach which increased with every rocking movement. Large hands traveled downwards cupping his ass, squeezing it possessively before lifting him bodily off the ground and straight onto the leg between his thighs.

The heat was stifling, hottest wherever his body connected with Neji's, it burned like molten lava through his veins, but insanely pleasurably so. Automatically Naruto wrapped his legs around the Hyuuga's waist, breaking the kiss momentarily to throw back his head, half gasping half moaning as Neji thrust upwards forcefully creating a delicious friction that was almost his undoing...

"Ahem"

_Crap_

_oooooooooooo_

It certainly was amazing how the human body worked, it could take several minutes to build up an erection, yet merely seconds to get rid of it.

Strange huh?

Naruto immediately unwrapped his legs, wobbling as he dropped to the floor.

'_Whose stupid idea was this anyway?'_

Neji didn't turn around straight away, his eyes were closed and he was breathing harshly through his nose, in an attempt to gain some control over his body.

Naruto couldn't help but look, and no one would blame him, considering it was right in his face and all. Stealthily, he took a sneaky peek at Neji's crotch. He only wanted a little look, it had felt pretty big pressed against his thigh, and he wasn't doing anything wrong…

"Naruto"

Neji was watching Naruto knowingly as the blonde drooled over the tightness of his trousers. To say that his face was red would have been the understatement of the century. Sticking out his tongue as far as it would go, Naruto sulked in a corner. This was surprisingly hard to do considering his only prop was the corridor wall, but he managed it somehow.

"Hey, over here" The voice behind them obviously didn't like to be ignored

Naruto accepted Neji's hand and was hoisted to his feet, still glowering as he was silently laughed at. With some trepidation they both turned around.

oooooooooooo

Naruto's jaw dropped

"Hi, I'm Kakashi Hatake, Math's teacher"

He was a rather tall, slim built man with a lazy sort of lope similar to that of a lion basking in the sun. Lean and unkempt, his every movement was full of careless deliberation, every step every word considered before being drawled to the world.

Strangely enough, for a teacher, he was in casual dress, but more unusual still was the huge collar hiding most of his face, the eye patch covering his left eye and the mass of gravity defying silver hair. All in all, he didn't look much like a teacher, more like some eccentric band member or a pirate.

But that didn't change the fact that he'd seen them, or the fact that Naruto had seen _him_ the other day.

Kakashi's sing song voice bounced extra cheerfully off the walls as he began his narrative, "I was just walking along as you do, and what do I see?" He enquired, adopting a mock serious pose, "Underage sex in the corridor!"

"B-but we didn-!" Naruto spluttered red faced

Kakashi leered at them, well with his eye at least, whilst waving a disapproving finger, "Not yet my boy, not yet" he declared with a flourish. "Of course, I would have loved to watch, no need to stop on my account-"

"Pervert!" Naruto's outburst stopped him in his tracks for a moment whilst he looked thoughtful

"Yes, I do believe I am"

Blatantly ignoring the raised eyebrow and gaping mouth he continued, "But anyway, I'm not finished, I was _saying, _before being interrupted by a maidenly cry…

"I'm not a girl!"

The silver haired man smiled kindly down at Naruto, "No one's saying you are my dear, anyway…" Again he ploughed on, ignoring the enraged spluttering. "I was _trying_ to say, that there are others who would lack my good taste and wouldn't appreciate such a beautiful display. So, go find an empty classroom or something"

There was a stunned silence before Naruto spoke up

"Is that it? Aren't you going to punish us or anything?"

Kakashi's eye positively sparkled with mirth before he leaned over and winked "Only if you want me to, gorgeous"

Chuckling to himself he rustled around in his pocket and tossed a little square packet at the blonde. Then Kakashi resumed his usual lazy saunter along the corridor raising a hand.

"Safe sex kids"

Naruto looked down at the packet in his hand horrified

"...It's strawberry flavoured"

oooooooooooo

"Hello Kakashi" Eyebrow raised, Iruka smiled briefly before moving aside "You're late"

Kakashi kicked off his shoes placing them neatly by the door "No I'm not; if anything I should be early"

Unimpressed, Iruka stared pointedly at the jumbo sized sunflower clock, a present from a former student. It read quarter to 12, he was 15 minutes late.

Kakashi frowned

'_So talking to those kids made me late, but I swear I only chatted for a few minutes, it shouldn't have made me so late. Ah… but then again, I did watch for a bit beforehand'_

Grinning fiendishly to himself, he pictured the scene. That blonde kid pressed up against the wall, making those little whimpers as the Hyuuga _ground _into him. All done in the slightly clumsy, inexperienced manner beheld by most teenagers, but clearly they would learn fast enough. He wouldn't mind giving out a few pointers though, especially to the little one…

"Ok, snap out of it" lowering his collar he slapped himself across the face. "No need to scare Iruka away with my 'little problem'. Speaking of that delightful man… Scanning the kitchen, Kakashi realized that he was all alone, with only the soft hum of the refrigerator to keep him company.

Taking a deep breath he subdued his obvious excitement with the ease of long practice, passing into the living room in search of Iruka.

ooooooooooo

On the sofa, pouring through a cookbook, the other man didn't bother to look up as Kakashi entered the room. Not used to being ignored, he put on his most pathetic voice "Why did you leave me in there all alone?" he wined dropping down on the seat next to Iruka.

"Kakashi, I'm sure I've told you several times. I refuse to sit and watch whilst you giggle and mumble to yourself" he replied tersely, turning the page.

A few minutes passed in relative silence

It didn't take long for Kakashi to get bored. Ever so slowly he shifted closer, snaking his arm around the other man's waist.

"_Kakashi…"_

The arm was quickly removed, lest Iruka remove it for him.

Kakashi knew that tone well, Iruka only used his 'teacher voice' when he meant business. It would be very stupid to get on Iruka's bad side now, especially when he was supposed to be trying to patch things up.

He settled instead with leaning over Iruka's shoulder, taking heart when he wasn't pushed away.

"Take out or home cooked?" Iruka held the cookbook in one hand, phone in the other.

oooooooo

It struck Kakashi just how lucky he was to have had someone like Iruka, so considerate and caring, a really genuine person who was wiling to try for second chances.

Yesterday Kakashi had turned up in the middle of the night with a bouquet of roses in one hand, a box of expensive Belgium chocolate in the other and a brand new 99p hair tie around his wrist

Not exactly original, but the thought was there

And yes, his darling did need a new hair tie

And yes 99p was the most expensive hair tie he could find at 1 in the morning, the local deli didn't exactly have aisles of hair ties

And no he was not cheap

...ok, the chocolates were half price

But anyway

As Iruka's knight in shining amour, he'd obviously had to dress the part. One of those open, flowing shirts that the hero's always wore in the movies, tight black trousers and the complementary rose between the teeth completed the look.

He'd looked rather dashing by anyone's standards, although that rose made it a little hard to sing.

Lucky he'd remembered to shave off the thorns as well

Though at first he was slightly discouraged when hearing his love's choked laughter through the door, it was very much worth it when the door was opened and he was rewarded with a smile.

Also, the unmasked flicker of interest Kakashi swears he saw when Iruka took in his dashing outfit was a clear indication of his imminent forgiveness.

To complete his gallant image, he'd performed 'the elegant and extremely complicated bow with extra hand twirling and flourishes' only fit for royalty.

Perfect for his spluttering and blushing bride

Iruka had invited him round for lunch the next day

ooooooooooooooo

It was a given fact.

Tight trousers always did the trick

ooooooooooooooo

Kakashi's expression was pondering "Well, we've both got classes after lunch so we should probably make this quick" Kakashi's heart soared as Iruka's expression fell briefly.

So Iruka _did_ want him around.

Any other person would have missed it, but Kakashi knew this man like he knew himself and secretly, he delighted over the reaction. Scarily enough, Kakashi's internal happy dance was a lot like Michael Jackson in 'Thriller'.

"I'd say let's whip up something quickly, it'd take a lot less time than waiting for an order to get past security"

Because the school housed the children of the 'rich and famous' it was built like Fort Knox with several check points, an army of security guards and many miles of barb wire fencing. Not that any of this was visible from the school; most pupils never knew about the stringent security. Aesthetics were of the highest importance.

Mouth twitching, Iruka put down the phone "So what do you want to eat?"

Inching closer, Kakashi found himself drawn into that smile, rediscovering all the little things he loved about this man. Like the way he'd crinkle his nose slightly when he was trying to be serious, and the way that scar of his would announce his mood. Or even the way he'd bite his bottom lip distractedly when he was nervous, plumping it up to an irresistible cherry pink.

Just like what he was doing right now in fact

"Iruka?" Kakashi watched him bite a little harder before releasing his lip to answer.

"Yes?"

"You are extremely cute you know"

Iruka, who'd been peering at him curiously, flushed deeply and pulled a face "Flattery gets you nowhere"

Pulling down his oversized collar, Kakashi stunned Iruka with a genuine smile.

"I'll eat anything if it's made by you"

* * *

Naruto was beyond embarrassed; he would have taken anyone up on the bet that his face could fry an egg. Even Neji looked slightly pink and that was saying something. The atmosphere was pretty tense now; Naruto was itching to break the silence, to make some noise or move around, or _something._ He almost sighed with relief when Neji spoke.

"I'm sorry" Neji refused to look him in the eye as he grasped Naruto's hands in his own. "I should have never started this in the first place"

Strangely enough it took a long moment for these words to register; everything seemed to be running in slow motion even the heartbeat that pounded loudly in his ears. Naruto blinked, breath catching in his throat "What do you mean?" He tried to force his voice to sound normal whilst his heart was contracting agonizingly.

_This was a mistake_

"This was a stupid mistake, I don't know what I was thinking involving you in my...habits. Lets just forget all about this... _thing_ we had"

A sharp pain flashed across Naruto's chest, did his heart just shatter?

"I understand" slowly he closed his eyes to that colourless stare, "I-well...Neji, thank you for the flowers"

There was nothing more to say

Pulling dazedly away, Naruto took one last look before he turned and ran.

* * *

'_This is proving harder than I anticipated'_

Sasuke was seated in the lunch hall surrounded by his usual clique. Halfway through his meal he noticed that 'Pinky and the Blonde' had been moved to the other end of the table, obviously they'd been demoted in the pecking order.

'_Thing are looking up then'_

He'd only just noticed because of the strange feeling of space. No sharp knees nudging him at every turn, no 'accidental' brushes or even shrill bickering in his ears. Actually, his table wasn't as crowded as usual either. Normally girls drew lots for the privilege of sitting with 'The Sex god', yet he could see two empty seats.

There was a noticeable lack of followers today. Around the cafeteria, faces full of doubt and confusion turned as he rose to stack his tray. He sneered as the crowd parted dutifully at the door.

'_Let someone else lead the sheep'_

_ooooooooooooo_

The corridors blurred past as Sasuke wondered aimlessly, putting his mind to the problem of a certain redhead. His hand itched beneath the wadding of bandage, throbbing steadily as it brushed against his pocket.

Harsh reminders of his failure this morning

The task was proving a lot harder than he'd thought, Gaara refused to pay any attention to him let alone engage in a civil conversation.

One that _didn't_ involve pointy objects

Apparently, Gaara found stabbing Sasuke to be a more favorable alternative to talking with him.

It hadn't deterred him though

This was a challenge, the more difficult the task, the sweeter the goal.

And he did intend to reap the benefits

Careful planning, strategy. The key to success lies in being versatile, using the situation to your own ends to gain the upper hand.

Throw the enemy off guard

So now it was a waiting game. No more rash actions.

He was finally getting tired of being the one made to bleed

* * *

"That was fantastic"

Iruka's back was turned to him, but considering the redness of the tips of his ears, there was a high probability of his face being a similar colour. Kakashi leant on the doorframe as Iruka bustled about the kitchen, piling plates into the sink. Savoring, in particular, the slight sway of those slim hips under that cute little apron.

"Need a hand?" For once he wouldn't mind scrubbing a few plates, if there was the slightest possibility of fun with bubbles. However, it seemed that Iruka knew him too well as he replied with a sunny smile.

"Sure...you can dry" he handed Kakashi a wet plate completely free of bubbles. Kakashi was sorely tempted to withdraw his offer, but rather than run the risk of pissing of the fiery tempered teacher anymore, he settled with whimpering his disappointment quietly. If Iruka wasn't happy, then he_ certainly_ wasn't going to get 'any'.

As the brunette passed the sink to stack some plates, Kakashi caught a glimpse of the soft smile stretched across his face. It left a bubble of warmth in his chest.

He knew he didn't properly show it, but Iruka really was his only true love. All of the others were just about the sex, but somehow, this man could give him what he really needed. Kakashi couldn't help but love him for it.

"What's wrong?" Iruka was suddenly right there peering curiously at him.

Kakashi's eyes softened

Time seemed to wind down as both men locked gazes, and suddenly they were kissing. It was painfully gentle at first, the lightest of contacts. Kakashi could feel his heart pounding hard against the cage of his ribs, pumping euphoria through his veins. Iruka was all around him, warmth pressed flush against his chest, crushing his breath yet setting him free.

As the kiss became more heated, Kakashi found himself pressed against the hard edge of the sink, twinges of electricity tingling through his crotch and thigh every time Iruka pressed against him. Kakashi allowed him to take control, submitting to the brunette in their forceful battle of tongues. Iruka needed to feel in control, to feel that he was an equal party in the relationship by taking the lead for once.

Iruka pulled him closer, hands roving hesitantly over Kakashi's back. The movement dislodged the wet plate still loosely gripped in his fingers. The sharp crack of broken crockery directed the brunette's attention away from him for a split second.

But that was all it took

'_Iruka, the man with balls of steel'_

Kakashi sulked whilst Iruka went in search of a dustpan and brush. Before he knew what was happening, Kakashi found himself on the other side of Iruka's closing door, shoes in hand.

A quick "Goodbye" and that was it.

'_Wham bam, thank you mam' _

It had all happened so fast, his collar was still turned down and his eye was still spinning.

Ok, well not literally, but still.

Bemused, Kakashi turned up his collar and pouted

Not that anyone could tell

'_Damn'_

* * *

"Hey tall, dark and handsome. Whatch'a got for me tonight?"

Itachi ignored the blonde male sprawled out across his bed.

"Awww, babe, don't give me that look" he cooed, crooking a delicate finger. In a moment his voice was cut off as Itachi curled a hand around his throat, flinging him bodily across the room.

It was fortune only which dictated that he landed on the kind surface of the other bed.

Kneeling slowly next to the blonde Itachi reclaimed his grip on the man's throat, deliberately cupping his groin with vicious fingers. He watched the rapidly purpling blonde gasp and writhe desperately, increasing the pressure at both points.

He leant in close, voice barely a restrained whisper. "I fucked you, that does not mean I won't snap your neck Deidara".

The blonde's thrashing was weaker now; tears of anger were threatening to spill over his cheeks. Itachi watched him for a long moment before releasing his grip with contempt, ignoring the strained gasps coming from his open mouth.

"Think carefully about what you say to me, or I will not hesitate to replace you" his voice was no more threatening than if he were commenting on the weather, yet his eyes whirled crimson.

"Bastard" Deidara croaked, managing a fierce glare. Smirking, Itachi easily caught the weak fist aimed at his jaw.

This was why he kept the blonde around, he had spirit. Enough even to reciprocate beautifully when Itachi attacked his mouth, pressing him deeply into the mattress.

Deidara was pink faced, gasping harshly when he was allowed to breathe again, yet still managed to grab Itachi's arm as the raven haired man slid from the bed.

"Stay, please" The blonde had learnt the hard way to submit humbly. To Itachi, foolish pride was worse than meaningless.

It was insulting.

Silently, Itachi surveyed the other man, his graceful limbs tangled haphazardly between the sheets, tight denim shorts displaying the creamy skin to its fullest. Blue eyes beckoned lustfully.

The clear sun was cloaked suddenly behind a mass of stormy cloud, dulling Deidara's bright hair with shadows.

Itachi's jaw tightened, he turned away.

Darkened eyes watched him from the other side of the room, the blonde remained silent.

After all, it was best not to argue with a murderer.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and someone was knocking on his door, disturbing his beauty sleep no less. Groaning piteously Kakashi rolled out of bed, flipping on his eye patch and tying a handkerchief over his lower face.

It was a bad habit he never could shake, but it also had its benefits. Everyone wanted to know what was under the mask. He'd won a mint of money from the bets.

Unlatching the lock, he yanked open the door.

_"What?"_

It was way too late to be polite, not that he ever was anyway.

"Hn"

The young voice held a note of pure amusement as its owner took in Kakashi's blue 'Hello Kitty' t-shirt and uncontrollable hair.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"

* * *

Phew, another chapter done 'collapses'.

Ok, here's the question: **Who, oh who, should I have take Naruto's cherry?**

The two candidates are 'drum roll'...

**Neji**

**Itachi**

I can't be persuaded to let anyone else in on the running, sorry. But if you put any other ideas by me, I will see what I can do to work something into the story.

I don't like to complain, but I find myself losing enthusiasm for this fic, I need people to tell me what they think, what they liked or didn't like, what they think I should change etc.

I'm so grateful to those who say they enjoyed the chapters and I wouldn't change their reviews for the world, but it would be nice to have a little constructive criticism.

p.s. I'm on holiday till the end of July; I leave in a couple of days so no updates till August probably, unless I hole up in an internet café in Spain. : )

Reviews are like gorgeously sunny days to me, so help me indulge in a nice tan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, probably never will_

_Ok everyone, three cheers for the rating: 18, suitable for a mature audience only_

_Warnings: Lemons, torture, language, underage sex (depending on the laws in whichever country you're in)…I think that's it. Enjoy!_

"Naruto?"

Pale eyes stared in astonishment as the youth ran blindly away from him. Neji's arm was still half stretched out in a sad attempt at beckoning the blonde back. Confusion and fear seeped like a black mist into his chest.

What had he said to illicit such a response?

Neji could think of nothing. Nonplussed he stood in the empty corridor, hands dangling uselessly by his sides.

'_What just happened?'_

00000000

"_Kit, Kit, Kit. Now what have I always told you about trusting people too much?" _He sighed._ "Alone again… too bad" _Kyuubi's melodious voice crooned sympathetically in Naruto's head, rising over the ragged gasps as he charged through endless corridors and out onto the flawless grounds.

"_Do you believe me now Kit, do you understand? He didn't want you. I suppose it's best that his conscience caught up with him before you got too attached" _Crooning tones turned vicious.

"_Want me to cut his throat? Just say the word"_

Trees flew past and he stumbled over half-hidden roots, tiny pricks of rain flecked his face, a sparkling layer dewed his hair and eyelashes.

"_Would you like it if I tortured him first, spilled his pretty red blood and let it spread out all around him?" _Kyuubi's voice grew thoughtful. _"You could even keep some to remember him by; in a little jar…I know just the one"._

Sheets of dark rain fell faster through the chill air, dodging through the thick canopy of leaves with then sole purpose of soaking him to the bone. Water had darkened and flattened his vibrant hair, plastering it to his face. It raced unhindered down his collar and collected in his shoes.

"_It would be so easy to make him…disappear. You know how easy I can make it. _Kyuubi's voice tempted and wheedled, promising a sweet revenge.

"_It's not right that you be discarded like this, thrown away when he decides that he doesn't want you anymore. Come on, just let me in, I'll punish him for you. Don't allow him to get away with it"._

Kyuubi's voice inched and wormed its way under his skin, like a knife steadily chipping away at his crumbling willpower.

Naruto didn't want to hurt Neji, even if Neji didn't want him. But the sting of rejection scored deeply into his chest, a permanent brand. And Neji deserved to know what that felt like, deserved to feel the pain festering deep inside.

Relentless, sharp and bitter, gouging away at his self worth

"_That's right Kit; it's only what he deserves. I'll make it slow and painful; make him beg for your forgiveness"._

In his mind Naruto could see it. Dark hair trailing gracefully over his face, Neji was staggering brokenly, blood bubbling up over the corner of his perfect mouth and neck. Falling to the floor he offers up his life in payment of his dept, begging forgiveness with his last breath.

It would be so simple, so easy, so beautiful

Naruto could feel Kyuubi's excitement bubbling blackly, crimson with bloodlust. His malignant presence spreading subtly, reaching the corners of his mind, steadily gaining power over him.

"No"

This was what Kyuubi wanted, the chance to kill again, and Naruto would never let that happen again. Neji's words had been a crushing blow and maybe it was his own fault, maybe he'd done something wrong, allowed himself to get too carried away… Whatever the reason, other people survived rejection without resorting to spilling blood.

"_Don't falter now Kit"_ Kyuubi was back, sensing Naruto's growing determination he decided to add a little encouragement. "_I feel what you feel, he hurt you it's only fair that you hurt him back"_

Naruto could hear the perverse desire, the barely restrained eagerness

"_It doesn't even need to be very painful, just hold a pillow over his face and he could be sleeping." _

"Shut up"

He couldn't let those poisonous words seep in, couldn't let that happen ever again

"_Look kid, you know I'm right, let it happen"_

"Just shut up and get the hell out of my head!"His shout echoed through the now silent forest.

The rain had stopped

He waited but no voice answered him.

Leaves dripped their clear cargo into the sodden mast of the forest floor as his breath misted in frozen puffs. Dropping wearily to his knees, Naruto cleared a small place at the base of a tree from damp leaves, and there he sat. Arms wrapped tightly around himself in the lonely quiet of the woods.

* * *

"Am I going to let you in…?" Kakashi pondered a moment before his eye curved brightly. 

"No"

He shut the door.

…Or at least tried to. The door stubbornly refused to close. Maybe it had something to do with the foot in the way; maybe it was the gloriously springy carpet he'd just installed last week… No, it was definitely the foot.

Sighing quietly Kakashi released the door "What do you want?"

Sasuke took the opportunity to step inside, "Why Kakashi I'm surprised at you, I had no idea your memory was so deficient" Very much noticed by the silver haired man, Sasuke glided closer, stroking two fingers under Kakashi's makeshift mask, stroking the roughness of his unshaved cheek. "You've forgotten me already"

Kakashi stood perfectly still as provocative hands circled his waist, grabbing a tight handful of ass. Sasuke leaned in close.

"I'll have to try _extra_ hard this time, won't I?

Kakashi frowned slightly "Go to bed Sasuke it's late" Firmly he laid a hand on the teen's shoulder, about to show him the door. That was before the hand on his cheek migrated downwards to firmly stroke his dick through the thin material of his shorts.

That was distraction enough

His grip loosened and he found himself biting back a groan as Sasuke slipped a thigh in between his, rhythmically grinding upwards.

"This isn't such a good idea you know" he breathed against Sasuke's neck. Mercilessly increasing his pace, the teen dragged off the Hello Kitty t-shirt, tossing it over his shoulder.

"Looks good from where I'm standing"

He took a dusky nipple into his mouth, nipping sharply before smoothing over the pain with a hot tongue. Kakashi smirked.

"True"

He kicked the door shut

000000000000000000000000000000

From that moment on Kakashi took complete control.

"Stand over there"

Shivering slightly, Sasuke moved to the centre of the room to stand in front of the large armchair. They hadn't played this game in a while. Kakashi crossed the room settling himself in the chair with an air of deadly calm.

"Strip"

Although he was in no way ashamed of his body, fear was mixed in with the anticipation as Sasuke slowly undressed himself. He was half hard already in the cool air as he met a mismatched stare. Those eyes were partly what had attracted him to this man, the dash of colours drew the eye, one had to work hard not to be sucked into them.

The crimson especially

It reminded him so well

That evening nearly two years ago he'd first caught a glimpse of Kakashi's real face. The setting sun cast long shadows over the angles of his face, throwing them into high relief. Yet the shadows couldn't mask the intensity of his eyes. Only startled for a moment, Kakashi had simply slipped on his eye patch and flashed his usual flippant smile.

But Sasuke wasn't fooled

It was right then that he decided Kakashi would be perfect for that long term yet casual fling he'd been searching for.

He'd always had a thing for older men

One night a few weeks later Kakashi beat him to it, cornering him in the empty changing rooms. It was a mutual agreement, pupil teacher relationship by the light of day, but once the sun set…

He soon found out that Kakashi had a sexual appetite above and beyond that of anyone else he'd ever slept with. Sasuke personally suspected he was a nymphomaniac, not that he was complaining. Kakashi was devoted to sex in earnest. To his partner's pleasure primarily and then his own. A master of the carnal arts, connoisseur of a thousand positions and favors. That much Sasuke had come to realize over the months, Kakashi was the best at what he did.

Nothing less than he deserved

0000000000

Completely naked his stomach clenched in anticipation of what those skilled hands could-would do to him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention in the cool air.

"Don't move"

Sasuke slid his eyes shut against the dim lighting as the springs shifted audibly in the armchair.

That was always his biggest mistake.

With his eyes closed his imagination was given free reign. Kakashi could be anywhere, in front…behind, a foot away…an inch. Half the fun was the excitement of not knowing.

The tense anticipation of this sordid waiting game

Where would he touch, how would he touch? Would it be hard and fast or slow and fleeting, barely there butterfly touches driving him to the edge?

It was the easiest thing in the world to receive pleasure, and the hardest to wait for it

His skin prickled as unsubstantial breezes skimmed his body, Kakashi was circling him. Not touching, just watching, planning what he would do with the body displayed to him. Random breaths skimmed over his skin, at his elbow, down the back of his neck, up his left thigh. Each teasing breath daring him to speak out his frustration, pushing him to whisper his need to a man whose indifference to the situation supplied no assurance of gratification.

Kakashi's rules were simple: 'Do as you're told'

Sasuke was told not to move and that was what he would do until told otherwise.

A teacher demanded obedience in every classroom

He was gasping audibly now, his erection straining for the slightest of contacts. He pulled in a sharp breath as a rough finger traced the curvature of his right shoulder, then a blunt nail crept down the valley of his spine. Shivers leapt through his body. A stroke of his left calf, fingers tripping lightly over his ribcage.

Every fleeting touch was savored and longed for, but he needed more.

Kakashi systematically ignored the places which mattered, teasing his inner thighs, navel, cupping the curve of his buttock. Sasuke was a trembling wreck. Complicated thought processes were beyond him now as he swayed gently on the spot. The rapid clenching of his fists were the only anchors he had on coherent thought.

He was so hard now it hurt

A few seconds… he was embarrassed to admit, that's all it took when a hot mouth engulfed him. White hot pleasure flashed through him, he cried out as he came in his teacher's mouth knees buckling weakly.

"Open your eyes"

The room swam into blurry focus for a moment and Sasuke realized that his eyes were wet.

"Well done" Black and red disappeared as both eyes curved. Kakashi gave no warning before scooping up the struggling teen, throwing Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Hey-" his indignant outburst was silenced with a firm slap to the rump

"Did I tell you to speak?" Kakashi's voice was light but the steely undertones were clear,

Sasuke was being punished for seducing him.

That was one of the hardest things about this relationship; Kakashi sometimes expected complete obedience and Sasuke had to fight against his nature to comply.

They reached the bedroom; Sasuke was dropped onto the queen sized bed. He bounced twice before coming to a stop in the centre of the wide expanse of silky grey sheets, cool to his fevered skin. Kakashi stood over him, lean muscles rippling along his arms and chest, defined to perfection on a body littered with dozens of silvery scars.

He'd served in the war

That was the favorite rumor. Sasuke secretly suspected street fighting, or maybe even a violent lover. The kind that liked to make their mark whist fucking your brains out.

Kakashi wasn't the type to blindly fall in line.

"Do you have to be somewhere?" The question took him by surprise as Kakashi's rough tongue slipped behind his ear inciting delicious little shivers all down his neck.

"Because I swear you were daydreaming, _Sasuke…_"

His nimble tongue darted and flicked at the earlobe, sharp teeth biting down a little harder than necessary.

"…And that isn't polite"

"Jealous?" Sasuke smirked

"No…" Kakashi answered truthfully pressing a line of kisses to that pale neck. "I just want to know if you have…" he captured the youth's mouth with his own, delivering a bruising kiss "…time."

Sasuke could taste himself on the man's tongue, bitter, a hint of sharpness. His smile was feline as he trailed a lazy hand over smooth, broad shoulders.

"Time enough"

* * *

There were no lights in the corridor after 1am. 

A handy fact to know provided you didn't find out the hard way and were currently navigating the hallways in total darkness. Shuffling blindly, arms outstretched like a zombie, feeling for the inevitable wall or two.

Iruka was on his way to see Kakashi. That silver haired man who so thoroughly frustrated him, yet he couldn't live without.

It was a momentous occasion in Iruka's day; he'd decided to give Kakashi another chance. To erase all the past mistakes and start afresh as if they'd only just met. It had taken long hours of 'what ifs' to get to this point of certainty and Iruka thought it best to get it over and done with.

Expensively soft carpet under his feet told the teacher that he was still in the staff corridors…now if only he could find that door.

00000000000000000000

"Ahhh…_Kakashi"_

"Now, now Sasuke. No noise until I say so, you know the rules".

Wriggling at the sensations Sasuke clenched his teeth so hard a twitch flickered in his jaw; the breath was harsh in his nostrils as he fought to keep quiet. Kakashi impaled him with a second well oiled finger, rotating and scissoring until he could feel Sasuke's inner walls clenching and unclenching. Carefully he slipped in a third.

It had been 17 days and 15 hours since Sasuke had last come to him, he knew this because it had been precisely that amount of time since Iruka had guessed his secret and stopped giving him any.

Sasuke had probably been otherwise occupied in that time, acquiring himself a new fuck toy, the kid couldn't last long without a bit of the horizontal limbo. And Kakashi wasn't available because for a while there he'd almost made himself into a one man's man.

It was never going to work, but just over two weeks is pretty good for any Nympho

Kakashi wasn't a jealous lover; he never begrudged his partners the comfort of preparation. Whoever the Uchiha was with would have been the uke. So he went slowly, Sasuke would appreciate it later and Iruka… he wouldn't suspect.

Muffled gasps could be heard around the fist stuffed into Sasuke's mouth as Kakashi's fingers probed deeper into the puckered entrance, thrusting with a circular motion.

Sasuke was ready

His eyes whirled madly, crimson flecked with black. Kakashi chucked softly, that glare told him enough.

"Turn over"

In light of his usual grace, the unsteady crawling onto his hands and knees was entertaining to say the least. Kakashi bit back another chuckle as the youth looked back, eyebrow raised, ever the attitude. It was remarkable just how much that pretty face could say without actually opening its mouth.

Resting large hands on slim hips, he used his thumbs to pull apart the firm globes of the teen's arse, positioning his own straining erection.

It was blissful

Sasuke's tight hole eating up his cock as he pushed slowly in. Those hot walls milking him with each clench, as the teen steadily grew used to his intrusion. Kakashi stifled a groan against the boy's neck, the spicy scent of some expensive shampoo mingled with the earthy smell of the sweat which dampened those raven locks, plastering them to the nape of his neck. It was all Kakashi could do not to pull out and slam back in, thrusting wildly until he found his own release in that perfect arse.

But that would be selfish, not to mention unprofessional. His lovers always left satisfied.

It was company policy

0000000000000000000000000000

Long seconds passed agonizingly, accompanied by heavy breaths.

"_Move"_

Sasuke croaked, his voice was roughened and breathless from the strain of the lingering pain he surely felt. He gasped as his knees were pried part and he was forced face first into the rumpled covers, arse waving delightfully in the air. Kakashi's playful voice growled in his ear.

"I don't believe I told you to speak"

Further punishment was in order

He gave into his urges. Pulling almost completely out, and then thrusting savagely with every word.

"Did – I?"

Messy raven locks fell into the teen's flushed face; his eyes were tightly closed in the pleasure pain sensation of being taken so roughly, fist stuffed into his mouth to stop him from crying out Long fingers scrabbled at the silky sheets in desperation.

Kakashi gyrated his hips feeling for the right angle, for that magical button, the prostate.

"_Mmmmph"_

There

The wanton spreading of legs and deep shudder rippling through the body beneath him was also a valid indication of his successful treasure hunting abilities. He began to thrust in earnest now, deep rhythmic strokes. Loving the feeling of the blood boiling through his veins like acid, hotter and hotter with his unspent desire.

With one hand forcing Sasuke down, the other was free to snake between the teen's legs, stroking his fully flagged erection rapidly in time with their coupled movements. A familiar tightness coiled in his abdomen. The wet slap of skin grew louder as Kakashi increased his pace frantically. A delicate sheen of sweat covered the trembling boy beneath him writhing and pushing back with all his strength. Kakashi was close, but Sasuke was closer.

"_Now… Sasuke_"

On command, the teen removed the hand from his mouth.

* * *

"Ah, ha!" 

Door number 70 was Kakashi's room; at long last Iruka had found it. After nearly an hour of wandering pointlessly around in the dark, he'd come up with the idea of tracing the raised brass numbers on the doors and found the right door almost instantly. Love wins out!

"_Oh, yes…right there…yesss!"_

Iruka froze

"_More, harder…harder…do it!"_

He stood paralyzed in horror. 'He wouldn't… Kakashi wouldn't…not when I'm coming to give him another chance... on the same day of our date. When he's supposed to be making up for his… _sleeping around.'_

"_Fuck… yes…YES!"_

"Hell no!"

Iruka saw red

"Kakashi you man whore, open this damn door RIGHT NOW!" The irate brunette screamed in outrage, ponytail swinging wildly as he pounded at the door with his fists.

The moans halted abruptly.

Iruka didn't even wait for Kakashi to dredge up enough courage to answer the door; he grabbed at the handle and barged right in screaming at the top of his lungs.

"YOU PATHETIC, _WORTHLESS _D-"

The faces of two of his colleagues stared up in horror. A hastily thrown shirt and a sheet covered most of the modesty of the red faced couple but it was still more than Iruka ever wanted to see. Blushing frantically he turned straight back around, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Sasuke met Kakashi's thrusts with his own, reaching out and gripping the headboard with desperate fingers. 

"K-Kakashi" The teen moaned in a low voice as the hand circling his painful erection increased its pace, slipping easily along his length, fingers smeared with pre cum. The other hand moved from his hip to tweak and roll his equally stiff nipples, surges of pleasure rippling through his groin. The sensations were building faster and stronger than ever, racing through his body. His nerves were on fire and his muscles were cramping from clutching so hard at the headboard.

Yet he wanted more

More all consuming heat, more skin sliding across skin, more of that sweet throbbing ache in his groin. He felt impossibly full, Kakashi's thick cock pounding into his willing body so fiercely that his whole body rocked forward with the force.

"Nnnngh…._ahh_"

Needy whimpers escaped his open mouth as the fast pace grew impossibly faster, his breath caught in his throat as he was impaled. Bright white flashing before his eyes as large hands abandoned his nipples to pull him closer, fingers gripping hard enough to bruise the pale skin, forcing the strokes deeper inside.

Suddenly it was all too much; the pressure was too intense, too white hot. Involuntary convulsions wracked his frame as he came hard in long shuddering waves, limbs shaking and tingling with the lingering sensations. This set off Kakashi too, the silver haired man groaned deeply finding his release buried deep in Sasuke's body.

0000000000000000000000

Iruka was in shock.

His brain couldn't process the scene he'd just walked in on.

Kurenai and Genma. Practically naked. On the floor. In a very compromising position.

Violently banging his head against the wall was all he could think of to get rid of the images, unfortunately that only resulted in a splitting headache and depressingly small dent in the wall.

Kurenai, that sweet woman who shared his English Department, with that scoundrel Genma.

Genma of all people!

A womanizer of the worst kind, not to mention being in remand for his irresponsible behavior in the classroom, what was she thinking?

Iruka's face flamed red once again when a loud moan floated through the wall; maybe that was what she saw in him.

His insatiable sex drive.

He moved quickly away from the door.

'What on earth must they think of me? Running in there screaming bloody murder about Kakashi as well.' Iruka buried his face in his hands. If no one knew about the reason they broke up before, now there was definitely food to feed the gossips. He could only hope that Genma's sense of decency would finally make an appearance, preventing him from putting such a juicy piece of gossip on the grapevine. Inwardly the brunette groaned.

"How am I going to face them tomorrow?"

Life was so unfair

Feeling his way back down the pitch black corridor he considered his own actions. It shocked him how readily he had leapt to the conclusion of cheating. Was this really how much he trusted Kakashi? How low he thought the man would sink? Iruka was ashamed of himself; _he_ should be apologizing to Kakashi not the other way round. He could only hope that Kakashi never came to hear about this.

Iruka stopped

Suddenly he wasn't so sure that he could face his ex tonight. Would his face give away the guilt he was harboring? Iruka wanted a fresh start for them, not a relationship beginning with suspicions and lies.

Glumly, the brunette stumbled around, nearly tripping as his foot collided with an invisible statue.

"This is so stupid, what am I doing here?" He muttered shaking his head. "I'll come back in the morning"

Now only if he could find his room….

It was a solid goal, something that should have been simple. Just like finding Kakashi's room should have been. Yet what a disaster _that_ was. What Iruka needed to establish first was where exactly he was now. He had thought at first that this was the corridor 3 down from his own, but obviously that wasn't the case. Kakashi wouldn't lend out his room to Genma; in fact they didn't even like each other. So that made things crystal clear, it wasn't Kakashi's room.

Feeling his way to the next door, he traced the numbers extra carefully this time expecting to find a number somewhere in the 60's. The pads of his fingers found the raised edge of a number eight but no six in front, he tried the next door, no 6.

"Number six?"

It suddenly became clear; he'd wandered in a complete circle. Past all the classrooms and halls, even past Kakashi's room and he'd had no clue. Heck, his own room was just down the corridor. It dawned on him, then, he must have gone to room ten and mistaken the one for a seven.

Room ten

Next door to room 12

His room

"Someone kill me now"

* * *

His heartbeat was slowing to a steady thump now, rushing cooler blood around his body. The lingering pleasure was fading slowly, the ache in his lower back becoming more noticeable by the minute. The still warm liquid creeping slowly down his thigh spread a dark grey patch in the now less-than-clean sheets. His body felt warm and relaxed, limbs almost too heavy to bother lifting. 

This was exactly what he needed

A really good fuck to relax him properly, get him back on track. These last few days had been tense, the whole Gaara situation was getting to him, making him snappy and generally pissed off at everyone. Now with his head cleared he could think the situation through thoroughly, and it was definite, a change of tactics was in order.

Why go to Gaara, when he could make the redhead come to him?

They lay together side by side in a comfortable silence, both men drawing deep breaths in and out.

Sasuke was the first to break the silence "I have to go" Kakashi heaved himself upright and rolled from the bed, padding into the bathroom. He didn't bother with clothes and Sasuke enjoyed the unhindered view from where he lay.

Kakashi always like to put on a display

Slowly Sasuke levered himself up, wincing only very slightly at the throbbing in his arse. Kakashi had prepared him well, in a few short hours no one would ever guess that he'd been fucked three ways from Sunday. He gathered his clothes listening idly to the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Kakashi returned moments later with a warm, damp cloth and handed it over. Within minutes Sasuke was cleaned and dressed, he paused at the front door looking back to where Kakashi stood leaning against the doorframe with a sheet wrapped loosely around his lean waist.

"Goodnight Sasuke" The silver haired man inclined his head slightly, mouth quirking up at the corner.

"What…" Sasuke looked mildly offended "…no bedtime kiss?"

Large hands gripped his chin angling his face upwards, soft lips pressed into his forehead.

"_Goodnight_ Sasuke"

Scowling, the teen slipped into the gloom of the corridor, closing the door behind him with a smart 'snap'

For a full minute Kakashi remained exactly where he was staring vacantly into space, before returning to his bed. Suddenly tired beyond belief he didn't bother to even change the sheets, he avoided the worst of the wet patches by scooting to the far side of the bed. There on the bedside table was a snapshot of Iruka; he practically glowed with happiness as he smiled into the camera.

He was beautiful

Grimacing Kakashi flipped over the picture so it faced the wall. Staring up at the ceiling, he threw an arm over his face.

"Shit"

* * *

The room was empty as expected, Gaara wasn't back yet 

Perfect

Dragging the shirt off over his head, Sasuke threw it into the laundry basket and went to switch on the shower. Stripping off his pants and underwear with care, he stepped under the hot spray.

00000000000000000

Green eyes glittered in the half light as they watched from the open doorway. The roar of water was loud enough to mask the hiss of air expelled at the sensual sight. Slim hands lathering and rubbing creamy suds over a lean chest, following the graceful curve of his neck as the dark head fell backwards eyes closed, facing the spray mouth slightly open. White foam slid fast over wet skin, some slipping into the valley of his tones cheeks, some nestling in the sable pubic hairs. More soap and a hand followed suit downwards.

He was transfixed at the sight

Streaming water arching between long fingers as they gently cleaned the flesh nestling quietly amongst the midnight curls. Those same fingers which lathered suds over the twin globes of his rear, slipping into the valley of between then spreading the cheeks to allow the water to clear away the soap.

Gaara found himself shifting uneasily

As if sensing his watcher's mood, the dark haired teen reached around arching his body dramatically to reach as much of his back as possible. With his arms in such an extreme position his firm torso and hips were fully highlighted.

Darkened eyes swept along the cut lines of defined muscles rippling sensuously beneath the heat blushed skin. This position also exposed something else.

Three rapidly purpling bruises on his hips

Finger marks

Acid green turned toward the darkness, a curious anger in his chest.

00000000000000000000000

Sasuke smirked as he caught a flash of colour move past the open door, left open on purpose of course.

Gaara liked what he saw

The red glowing numbers of his alarm clock had read 2.20am when he'd returned. A certain redhead came in at 2.30am without fail each night. Perfect timing to implement the first stages of his plan to seduce Gaara. A sly grin stretched his mouth as triumph blossomed in his chest. Now Gaara had seen what he could have, how could he resist?

Full of his imagined success, the teen quickly vacated the shower, rubbed away the water droplets and threw on a pair of shorts. The cool air of the bedroom chilled his damp skin in contrast with the steamy atmosphere of the bathroom. A small figure was curled in his usual seat on the windowsill, half cloaked by darkness. Smiling broadly, Sasuke proceeded to prepare for bed making as much noise as possible and drawing as much attention without looking overly suspicious.

Finally drawing the covers up to his chest, Sasuke disturbed the quiet of the room for the last time that night.

"Goodnight _Gaara_" he purred. Expecting no response, he turned over and within minutes was fast asleep, lulled by the brilliance of his foolproof plan.

As the Uchiha's deep breaths signaled his transition into sleep, the small figure on the windowsill finally showed signs of life. Slight shoulders were noticeably stiffened as Gaara looked around, fiery dragon's eyes scorched into the body of the sleeping teen. His face was a perfect porcelain mask, blank and the void. Only the green slits seemed to move, glimmering coldly like the destructive sun in a frozen sky.

Gaara was pissed

* * *

"Rise and shine Kakashi, you have classes to teach" 

A blinding cheerful light sliced cruelly through the dim bedroom hitting Kakashi full force in the face. Groaning piteously he buried his head into the sheets.

"Come on, it's a beautiful day"

Kakashi burrowed deeper, holding the sheets in a death grip bear hug as they threatened to be yanked off. Sighing Iruka sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You know you have to get up sometime"

He was silent for a while, which Kakashi took as his cue to go back to sleep.

"What did you do to this place, it's a tip"

_That_ had Kakashi wide awake

Bolting upright he noticed with gut wrenching relief that he had rolled over in the night and the reason he was sleeping on damp sheets was because he was covering the majority of telling white stains. However, there was only so much he could hide. Damning evidence was scattered all over his room, not to mention _elsewhere_ in his apartment.

Iruka was bustling about the room, picking up discarded clothes and straightening furniture. His hand was reaching for a pair of blue boxers which Kakashi could see, barely concealed a half used tube of lube.

Iruka jumped about ten feet in the air when the supposedly sleeping Kakashi belted out a huge yawn, stretching luxuriously.

"Ok, I'm awake now"

"I can see that" Iruka answered dryly

Flashing a winning smile Kakashi made shooing motions with his hands "Just leave them there and I'll sort those out"

The brunette's look was skeptical "This shirt has been hanging from the door since I was last here" he pointed out "and we both know how long ago that was". His hand closed over the blue fabric as Kakashi's eyes widened, he changed tack hurriedly.

"So what exactly _are_ you doing here?"

The million dollar question

Iruka smiled awkwardly, crouching to set the neat pile of clothes on the floor. Kakashi sighed with relief

The lube lay undetected

Kakashi smiled encouragingly as Iruka approached the bed and sat down, hands twisting nervously into the already rumpled sheets. His smile quickly morphed into a look of horror when he spotted a not so mysterious white stain barely an inch away from those tan fingers. If Iruka happened to look round now…

Luckily for Kakashi, when the smaller man sat down he seemed to be excessively interested in the weave of the carpet. Or at least that's what Kakashi deduced from the excessive amount of attention he was giving it. His affection for the carpet seemed to know no bounds as he addressed it with all serious.

"I want us to try again, a clean start as if we'd never met before…"

Now he seemed to be lovingly stroking the carpet with his foot, aligning each fiber to follow the weave of the pattern.

"So…" His face turned an interesting shade of pink, "will you go out with me?"

During Iruka's narrative Kakashi had been stealthily folding over the sheet to hide the evidence. Now confident that his dirty little secret would remain such, he put Iruka out of his misery.

"Ah...are you talking to me, or the carpet?" Iruka swung around, cheeks aflame. "Because I completely understand, I just fell in love with it when I first saw it too" he teased.

"Oh shut up and kiss me" Iruka demanded, throwing caution to the wind.

Kakashi leant forward close enough to smell the clean lemon scented shampoo Iruka always used, then stopped.

"But I don't even know your name, _stranger_" Kakashi's face was a picture of innocence. "Anyway, I don't kiss on the first date". Iruka's face said it all. _So that's how you want to play it eh?_ He extended a hand

"Umino Iruka, nice to meet you"

Kakashi caught on quickly, "Hatake Kakashi, nice to meet you too"

"Friday ok?"

"Sure"

"I'll pick you up at eight"

"Great" Kakashi winked "Now if you don't mind…" He purred, tugging the sheets low enough for the smaller man to realize that he wasn't wearing any underwear. "I need a shower"

Blush spreading adorably across both cheeks, Iruka rose hurriedly, making for the door. "You'd better not be late for class Kakashi".

"Yes _sensei_"

Iruka fled at the sight of that lecherous smirk, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Moments later Kakashi collapsed into his pillow with a groan.

What a morning

Whistling a merry tune he began stripping the bed, chucking soiled sheets into the laundry basket.

He had a date

* * *

He talked to me this morning 

0000000000

"_Naruto, look at me!" Neji grabbed his arm "Why won't you talk to me?" Naruto looked away wordlessly, he couldn't deal with this right now. _

"_What did I say, what was it?" he looked desperate, his eyes were wild a small frown marring his usually regal face. The dark circles under his eyes looked all wrong in a face that was usually perfect. Naruto just didn't have the energy to look him in he eyes. How could Neji pretend like this, _why_ would he pretend like this? Was it just an act? Was everything just an act?_

_Sky blue looked up devoid of their usual sparkle, "I don't understand" he felt exhausted, drained._

"_You don't understand…? It was almost funny how lost Neji looked, if Naruto had felt anything at all, he would have laughed._

_This time Neji didn't call him back_

0000000000

The voices washed over him in monotone waves, white noise. Mouths opened and closed, twisting into scowls, stretching in joy. All had something to say but none of it had any worth. He didn't speak, what was the point of speaking when there was nothing to say and no one to listen?

There was a boy

Red hair, pale skin, green eyes. He was very pretty, but looked so sad. There was a pattern of empty desks surrounding him.

'_He's alone just like me'_

Lonely

A stinging pain blossomed in his cheek and for some reason; the tiled floor cooled his other cheek. Gripping his throbbing face with one hand he looked up, his eyes clouded in confusion.

Kiba stood above him grinning and offering a hand. Rage coloured his vision red and a curious pressure grew in his head, but strangely enough he couldn't sense Kyuubi's presence. This was all his own anger.

"Hey don't look at me like that; it was for your own good. It's not like you to mope over something. So what's up with you anyway?" He peered intently at the blonde who seemed to be having some sort of internal battle.

"So…" his voice started softly, rising to a yell "I don't pay attention to you for a while, and suddenly it's 'let's abuse Naruto' time?"

Kiba was stunned for a moment then grinned widely "See, now isn't that better. You looked like you needed to let off a bit of steam"

Suddenly the fight went out of his body and he felt incredibly stupid, several people were looking over openly curious about what was going on. He rolled his eyes to the heavens.

"Well, that still doesn't mean that you get to manhandle me, and with no warning as well!"

A devious smile appeared on the brunette's face "Is this warning enough for you?" he slapped the stunned blonde upside the head.

A bloodthirsty war cry ripped through the suddenly silent classroom

Naruto pounced

The battle didn't last long, Naruto fought with unheard-of ferocity; his permanent grin seemed to be harsher, predatorial almost. It looked strangely wrong in place of his perpetually cheerful smile. With almost frightening speed Kiba was trapped helpless beneath him, wrists pinned above his head.

Naruto was enjoying himself immensely

Enjoying the power, the flicker of fear in Kiba's eyes. The warmth of another body, its rapid heartbeat fluttering madly within that brittle cage of flesh and bone…"

"You again, eh?"

It was Kakashi's voice. Naruto blinked, he was nose to nose with Kiba on the classroom floor…holding him down. His face exploded with heat as he leapt up. Kiba scrambled to his feet as well, an odd mix of fear, embarrassment and curiosity showing in his features. A slow chuckle rumbled down from above.

"My, my, my, I see this is getting to be a terrible habit of yours"

Kiba sent a sidelong glance to his friend who was blushing brighter than ever and doing his best to avoid the silent question. Kakashi took pity on him

"Sit down both of you, we've already wasted so much time already" he beamed

_However, Naruto being Naruto, he didn't realize that this would be the perfect time to sit down and shut up_.

"Hey! It's not our fault you decided to turn up half an hour late" he shot an indignant glare at the man who was gazing thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"Ah, but my unfortunate lateness also happens to be your fault. You see…" he launched seamlessly into his tale. "I saw this cute and helpless kitten in a tree, now of course I told it I would be late if I stopped to help, but it reminded me so much of you, it was _so_ adorable, that I just couldn't leave it. And then it got stuck in-"

"What sort of stupid-mmph" a hand clamped over his mouth and Kiba hissed in his ear. "Keep talking and he'll _never_ shut up!" Kiba looked up at Kakashi with a bright smile "He's very sorry sir and erm… so _glad_ you stopped to help the kitten" Kakashi's visible eye curved happily.

"Good."

He wandered back to the front of the class and pulled out a much vandalized register. Kiba quickly removed his hand, grinning awkwardly. "Laziest bum ever to teach a class" Naruto smiled back without any real conviction "Believe it". Sitting down, he ignored the worried brown eyes boring into the back of his head.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was, dare I say it…smiling 

He was walking to his first class with a song in his heart and a bounce ('cough' limp) in his step.

Amazing what a great shag and an evil plan could do for a person

Even the droves of fan girls stalking his every movement and hovering as close as they dared with looks of demented longing plastered across their faces, couldn't spoil the great mood he was in. There was an air of suicidal despair in the crowd.

A happy Sasuke could only mean one thing…

He was in love!

Now… who was the lucky bitch scheduled to die today?

Sasuke shut the classroom door, ignoring the many faces crowded around the small piece of glass. He glanced around before grabbing a work apron and safety goggles. Gaara was seated in the far corner of the classroom next to the window.

Alone as usual

Sasuke was sorely tempted to join him, but that would achieve nothing save maybe another bloodstained set of clothes to add to the collection. Gaara had to come to him, that was the plan. Seduce the little redhead and he'd come to his sense eventually. What could go wrong? He chose an empty workbench on the other side of the room, yet within plain sight.

"Ok class, Asuma sensei is off sick this morning so we'll do something easy" Kamizuki Izumo was their substitute, easy going and pretty mild mannered.

"I want no fooling about today; I have to manage this class _and _the one down the hall, so I expect you to behave responsibly, ok?" There was a scattering of unenthusiastic yes' throughout the room.

"Right, turn over your sheets we're doing bird boxes, you may paint them if you wish. _Maximum_ of two people per bird box." The class hummed with activity as work started in earnest. Izumo slipped out unnoticed to tend to the other class and Sasuke began to read his instructions. A gradual hiss of whispered conversations started up.

"What _is_ he doing?"

"…Yeah, creepy, I know"

"Look, look at that crazy kid, you know…the redhead"

It wasn't until Sasuke realized who they were whispering about, did he turn to find out what was going on. Gaara was looking at him.

Heck, Gaara was _staring_ at him

Not one to waste an opportunity Sasuke flashed a slow smile. To his absolute amazement, the redhead picked up his bag, walked across the room and sat down at his table.

The class was holding its breath, watching intently in complete silence. What would Gaara do, what was going on? The tension was palpable.

The minutes dragged on, nothing happened. Sasuke carefully cut and shaped his plank whilst Gaara brought out a book. Izumo sensei poked his head through the door once and left again, satisfied that everyone was behaving. It took nearly half an hour for the last person to lose interest and go back to their own work; finally the class resumed its usual hum of activity.

Sasuke moved onto the less mentally demanding task of slapping paint onto the wood. As it didn't require much concentration, he was free to scour the other boy's face and body. Black was the theme today, baggy black cargo pants and a tight black vest beneath an equally tight net shirt, showing the barest slither of ghostly pale stomach. Small slim fingers with bitten nails held up the book, absentmindedly stroking the pages as they turned. The sharp curve of that thin neck, tousled shock of blood red hair and piercing green eyes framed in black.

Gaara stared back, his face a blank mask.

"So…what are you reading?"

Sasuke started confidently. After all, it was very sudden, but Gaara _had_ come to him. With that in mind, he was surprised when Gaara showed no sign of having heard, instead the redhead lay down his book carefully and reached for a –plank of wood. Gripping it with both hands he made his way to the side workshop, a cubical sized room containing heavy duty power tools and spare tubs of acrylic paint. It was out of sight of the rest of the class, a secluded spot, soundproof so as not to disturb the rest of the class with the general grinding of large machinery.

Perfect

Sasuke nearly got on his knees and worshipped whichever god had orchestrated this perfect opportunity. Instead he sidled over to the open door, closing it quietly behind him. Gaara was waiting, cross legged on the table top in the centre of the room; he was leaning back on one hand the other rested in his lap.

Sasuke's breath hitched

Those eyes were boring into him with an insatiable hunger. He drew closer, stopping directly in front of the table, and for the first time Gaara spoke to him.

"Close your eyes"

His voice was husky, monotone. Unbelievably sexy. Sasuke smirked but said nothing. Small, cool hands led him around the table then pushed him back. Sasuke took the hint and hoisted himself up onto the table edge. Adrenalin was pumping through his body as invisible hands fell to his waist undoing his belt.

Sasuke spread his legs wide for 'better access'

Hands took his and he felt the stiff length being wrapped around his wrists pulled tight, it cut cruelly into his skin. His eyes flew open in surprise, the pain was unexpected. Gaara merely raised a brow and continued to secure his bound hands, pulling out his arms till they reached a shelf just overhead with a heavy iron clamp attached. The thickness of the belt saved his wrists some discomfort as his wrists were wedged and the clamp tightened.

No doubt it wouldn't be long before he stopped feeling his fingers

So the little redhead liked to 'play'? Unsurprising, but wonderfully exciting all the same. He closed his eyes again very willing to participate; to bend to Gaara's every whim before he took him right there on the table.

Sasuke frowned as nimble fingers danced over his ankles, a thin but strong rope twisting around his legs, securing them to the table legs. On occasion, a little bondage was fine, but what was the point if you couldn't move at all?

He soon found out

0000000000000000000

A low chuckle sliced through the silence of the dusty room. The sickening swooping sensation in Sasuke's stomach told him that something was wrong, very wrong.

He opened his eyes wide

A mirthless smirk, a contemptuous stare

"Too easy"

Slim fingers played leisurely with a handsaw, tracing the jagged edges with feather touches. Sasuke's eyes widened almost comically, there was only one thought in his head as his eyes followed the polished metal resting on the bare skin of his bound wrists, and he realized he'd been fooled.

'_Shit'_

He took a deep steadying breath, which was difficult considering his chest had tightened considerably in fear. "What do you want from me?" Delicate hands applied pressure to the flat line of the saw blade, sharp points pressed down not yet breaking the skin.

"_Wrong"_ Gaara hissed "What do you want from _me_?"

'_Does he know?'_

Sasuke frowned "I don't know what you mean"

The saw was banged viciously; he bit his lip to suppress the hiss as a sharp pain jolted up his arm. Ruby droplets welled up over the metal; the saw had pierced his skin.

"You're lying" he breathed venomously "You shouldn't do that"

Sasuke knew he had a choice to make, he couldn't call for help thanks to the 'oh so lovely' soundproofing, one option out. But, he could make up a convincing lie, and hope to god he wasn't found out.

The truth wasn't an option, not if he wanted to live to see the outside of this room

Ignoring the burning in his wrist, he made firm eye contact. "You intrigue me; I just want to know what all the fuss is about". He smiled weakly "Sure, everyone spreads rumors, but which ones are actually true?"

The pressure on the saw lessened and Sasuke relaxed a little, his shoulders were beginning to ache, with holding his arms out so far. He looked over to Gaara who was staring into space.

_Dark fingerprints on pale skin _

"Really?"

Sasuke who had allowed himself to rest his head on his chest, snapped immediately to attention. Gaara's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Cobalt met green and Sasuke lied his heart out

"Yes"

Gaara seemed to believe him, slowly the teen walked to the nearby side table; he seemed to be deliberating over something whilst playing idly with a small circular Kg weight. Stacking a few in an outstretched palm, he wound some string around his index finger.

"Why don't I believe you?" his voice was low and dangerous, smile growing wide. Sasuke began to struggle, desperately jolting his legs for a loose knot, arching violently and wrenching at the clamp.

Nothing

Even the table seemed to be bolted to the floor. Amused and ever patient, Gaara simply watched, carefully tying string through the hole in the centre of the weight and securing the knot. It wasn't long before Sasuke's body sagged and he realized what the redhead had known all along. He wasn't going anywhere

He tried begging when Gaara began to advance

"Please…please don't"

Hoping to maybe appeal to his better nature

_The devil has no better nature_

The pleas grew louder as the jagged blade began to sink into his arm, until he couldn't stand it anymore and began to scream. Gaara didn't stop. Half an inch… the blade sank deeper.

"Stopstopstopstop…_PLEASE!"_

The pain was unbearable; it crawled through his body strangling his thoughts until there was nothing but the pain. He didn't dare to look at his arm anymore; the pain was so bad that he couldn't tell if the saw had gone right through or not. All he could feel was the thick slippery blood covering his arms and the tang of copper coating his tongue.

The saw had stopped

Almost a minute passed before he dared to look.

He nearly threw up

The blade was embedded almost an inch in, the shiny stainless steel surface dripping with gore. It stood alone sticking bizarrely out of his arm, slightly too large to look real, almost like a Halloween prop. If the pain wasn't so mind numbing, maybe he would have laughed.

"The truth shall set you free, Uchiha"

Gaara's voice floated from far away, like one of those old radios. Sasuke felt light, he was convinced that he could fly; floating away on the clouds, maybe it was better that way. The room span, loosing colour at the edges, obsidian eyes slipped out of focus…

"Not yet" Gaara growled, viciously backhanding him.

The sting dragged him back to reality, the room blossoming back to full colour. Nimble fingers tied the string around the wooden handle of the stuck fast saw, the weight supported by small nail bitten hands. Sasuke's eyes were riveted to those hands, if they were to let go of the weight, it would swing down dragging the saw through his already lacerated skin. Maybe the saw would be ripped out under its own weight, maybe not.

There were six other weights on the table

"What do you want from me?" the redhead repeated

Sasuke's wound was on fire, as if someone had poured vinegar in it, sprinkled some salt for good measure, then got out the white hot barbecue skewer prodding and poking it to a slow roast. Uncontrollable tremors shook his body. Without warning a sharp tug slid the metal through more flesh, ripping a scream from his tortured throat, the edge of the wound split, tearing through nerveless skin as the saw tilted slightly.

Obviously he wasn't answering fast enough. _'Well if there wasn't a big ass chunk of metal in my arm I'm sure that would change'_

No amount of torture could quiet his inner sarcastic it seemed

Sasuke had come to a decision. It was becoming all too obvious that he may just die here, so why not go out with a bang? The chances were high that Gaara would finish it quickly when the truth came out, but quite frankly he couldn't find the energy to care.

Muscles screamed as he drew himself up, boldly meeting those sharp green eyes, he forced his mouth into a smirk worthy of any Uchiha.

"I wanted to fuck you, screw your brains out and have you screaming out my name"

His smirk grew with Gaara's frown. Instantly he threaded another weight onto the string, watching impassively as it met the other one with a neat metallic click.

The pain was immense, paralyzing for a long moment. Sasuke could hear the sickening grind of metal scraping along bone. There was no breath in his lungs to breathe let alone scream. And then something miraculous happened, the pain was fading, within moments it barely there. His body felt light, floaty and for some reason he couldn't quite stop laughing.

If this was how good telling the truth felt, maybe he would try it out more often… His arms tingled a bit, but the open wound was barely a dull ache.

"You know something Gaara?" The redhead looked up, confusion and suspicion written into his usually blank face at the brunette's unusually carefree tone. "The truth hurts!" Sasuke dissolved into giggles.

"Why?"

Sasuke smiled sloppily "Well, I do believe it has something to do with the saw you put in my arm" Gaara ignored this, stepping back half a step as Sasuke swayed drunkenly.

"Why do you want to fuck me? A bet, a dare…a whim?" his eyes narrowed to slits. Sasuke laughed to himself, attempting to follow the black spots dotted around the room. They seemed to be multiplying, having little spot babies which gradually began to cover the spinning room.

"Why…why ask?" He demanded "Do you not look in the mirror?! You're hot, gorgeous, completely fuckable, that's why!"

His eyelids were growing leaden…so heavy. His vision was completely black, maybe he should have been worried that the spot babies had taken over the world but they felt friendly enough, he was surprisingly content in the dark. For a long moment he thought he was alone, but Gaara's voice rose, husky and monotone, from the blackness.

"Next time…try asking"

Then his body was falling, he didn't remember hitting the ground.

* * *

The morning sun peeked brightly from behind snowy white clouds, beaming cheerful rays off the large glass panes of the building's windows. A glint of pure gold flashed from the otherwise dull grey roof. 

Blonde hair

Naruto leant against the low stonewall, face turned to the sun. His eyes were lightly closed as if he were sleeping. Gentle gusts ruffled the light blonde wisps framing the whiskered face. A picture of calm from the outside, the very opposite to the dark turmoil of his mind.

'_I'm losing control…I don't think I can stop it… maybe I don't want to'_

Kyuubi was growing stronger, appearing at random, influencing his thoughts and feelings, making him do things he normally wouldn't.

Like the fight with Kiba

At the time he couldn't feel the demon's presence, but that meant nothing

Chill air struck his face, tumulus slate grey clouds had devoured the bright sun. Naruto shivered. Somewhere in the school, the shrill, urgent sound of an alarm floated out on the cool breeze. Simultaneously, his mobile rang.

* * *

The end of another chapter! (31 pages in size 12 times new roman, go me!)

Sorry about the long wait people, holidays called me away ;D

Soooo, first lemon ever, any complaints?

Any questions, constructive criticism, praise, etc is welcome. I'd love to know what you all thought.

Review if you like cookies!

(If you don't like cookies review anyway, it makes me happy)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Announcement at the end of the chapter**

_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto would I be here? (Ok… maybe I would, but that doesn't mean I own him)_

_Rating: Hmmm, It's a pretty twisted chapter but I wouldn't rate it adult…maybe age 17+…probably_

_Warnings: violence, horror, language, molesting (legal or not?...depends on where you live)_

* * *

'_Scrub, scrub, scrub, rinse…_black, black, black, grey'

'_Scrub, scrub, scrub, rinse…_grey, grey, grey, cream'

It was quietly calming to watch the carpet change colour like that, and anyway, Naruto grimaced, there was nothing like a bit of manual labor to drown out the rest of the world.

"Hey Blondie?" Loud and obnoxious, Kiba's 'too damn cheerful for his own good' voice cut through the quiet. Silently appealing to the gods of self restraint, Naruto turned to his friend.

"Yes?"

00000000000000000

They were cleaning Sasuke's old room and one hour in, aching back and arms aside, the blonde didn't half regret pulling that prank. At least he'd known enough not to use gloss paint, that would've been _murder._

When they'd first been shoved unceremoniously into the room, mop buckets and cloths in hand, Naruto thought they must've made a mistake. There was no chance in hell this was the same room. It was a complete tip; the walls were almost stark black as if someone had come along later and chucked a few dozen gallons of the stuff around in exactly the same way a high spirited murderer might liberally spray his victim's blood across the walls for dramatic effect, and all the while twirling and capering with sadistic glee.

Not so privately Naruto suspected that was totally Sasuke's kind of thing

The carpet crunched and flaked with every step, sending up little clouds of black dust which clung to every surface. Globs of paint were peeling away from the walls and ceiling weighed down by their own leaden weight of surplus coatings. The huge bed was covered in a warped crust which snapped and crackled at the tiniest movements. An unspoken agreement had passed between the two boys and work had commenced.

000000

"Hey, did ya hear about Sasuke?" It seemed Kiba was in a talkative mood. Naruto sighed, as far as he was concerned, no news was good news.

"What about that bastard?"

Maybe if he didn't sound too interested Kiba would shut up after he'd spread the latest gossip concerning their raven haired 'friend'. No such luck. As if he'd been bursting to impart his wisdom upon the world for ages Kiba enthusiastically started spewing out his news.

"He was rushed to hospital today"

"…Really?" _Wonder when I can get out of h-_ "What?!" Despite himself Naruto perked up considerably. "Did his over inflated ego finally get to massive proportions and grow too big for his larger than average head, exploding in a tragic yet fitting end to his worthless life?" he asked with hopeful eyes. Kiba edged back a little.

"Erm… no… but someone _did_ try to hack off his arm" he added helpfully.

There was a silence

"Sooo…anyway. What _really_ happened?"

Kiba rose to empty his bucket and refill it in the adjoining bathroom. "I'm telling you the truth man, someone _actually _tried to hack off his arm with a handsaw" His voice rose as the rushing water of the tap threatened to drown out his words. "Apparently it went right down to the bone and there was blood everywhere, the walls, the table, the floor…" Out of nowhere a grisly scene blossomed in his mind, Naruto found himself gagging on the coppery stench of so much blood, seeing the scarlet blade spotted with ragged chunks of pale skin and ruby flesh.

'_Sounds like my kind of party'_

Purring with amusement Kyuubi's chocolaty tones resonated from deep within his mind.

Look who'd come crawling back from his sulk to add that little edge of spice to his life. Naruto was in no mood to put up with his inner demons today, and judging by Kyuubi's smug voice, the old rogue knew it.

Kiba was still chatting animatedly in the background "…oh yeah, and three people spewed over the…"

'_Poor little Uchiha, all slashed up and nowhere to go. Now isn't that a sad tale'_

Already feeling slightly queasy Naruto _really_ didn't want to deal with Kyuubi's sick sense of humor right now.

"I'm pretty sure that I told you to get lost once already, what makes you think I didn't mean it?" Apparently feeling sick made him pretty bitchy, a fact that Kyuubi wasted no time in exploiting, in his most silky sweet voice of course.

'_Oh, don't be such a drama queen_ _Kit',_ the voice undulated smugly through the picture in his mind like an oddly horrifying sort of background music or one of those inner monologues done by the proud torturer of his newest victim.

Creepy yet strangely fitting

'…_I'm not going anywhere, why would you ever think that I would leave you alone? I'm not like the others Kit; I'll always be with you…' _His voice lowered to a whispered growl, '_for as long as it takes'_

Naruto resisted the urge to ask, 'for as long as _what_ takes?' instead he replied with "And what if I don't want you around?" To which Kyuubi chuckled blackly,

'_You will'_

Suddenly grinning broadly Naruto laughed, "You are a strange one Kyuubi, sometimes I wonder if you make up things just to have something to do up there, it must be a pretty boring life just watching what goes on and sometimes talking to me." Naruto pondered this deeply before coming up with.

"I bet it's like watching a 24hour soap opera, only you can't fast forward to the good bits so you try to add weird bits of conversation to make life more interesting."

There was a deeply disgusted silence

'…_Sure kid, whatever you say'_

Naruto remained pointedly oblivious to the scathing sarcasm, "It's like I'm a celebrity, the star of the show" he continued "Life and Times of Naruto Uzumaki, that's it!" His star struck gaze fell onto a very creeped out Kiba, who was staring at Naruto with something akin to alarm. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Naruto was having what seemed to be a two sided conversation with himself, either that, or he was chatting to the wall…which wasn't talking back.

Kiba decided it may just be safer not to comment

"Yeah…so anyway, they say he'll be gone for at least the next 2 weeks and that means he comes back just when the half term holidays start, 3 weeks off school! Lucky git."

Kiba had the grace to look slightly sheepish "Or maybe not"

He looked over to Naruto who blatantly wasn't listening (instead he was staring dreamily into space) and sighed, rinsed his cloth and got on with it.

0000000

Completely oblivious to the other person in the room, Naruto was matching his life to the limited number of soap operas he knew. "..Oh, and obviously teme would be the annoying side kick and Jiraiya would probably be the old miser living in his mansion, whilst I would definitely be the main character whose daring exploits and pranks draw admiring gazes from girls and guys everywhere."

Naruto vaguely wondered if 'The Simpsons' counted as a soap opera.

His musings were rudely interrupted by a frustrated scream and crazed mutterings of _'I can't take this anymore…it was only a few thousand people, I don't deserve this!' _before the familiar voice of his guardian faded to nothing. Naruto didn't give him a second thought; Kyuubi's visits were totally random, he'd be back.

Unfortunately

Feeling much more cheerful than he'd been for the past few days Naruto allowed himself to picture Neji, sure the feelings were still there but maybe he could get past it in time, after all, a sad smile tweaked his lips, there were plenty more fish in the sea.

00000000000000000000

Another long and uneventful hour later and Kiba was getting terminally bored of the sound of silence.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Hmmm?"

Kiba set his cloth down and strove around for a topic. "What's with you and Neji?" He missed Naruto's slight wince.

"Nothing"

"You sure?"

Obliviously Kiba ploughed on "I haven't seen your man about lately and no offense, but you're pretty grumpy these days" Naruto scrubbed viciously at the floor, answering through gritted teeth.

"Drop it Kiba, there's nothing to tell"

Happy to break the silence, Kiba continued to talk as if his friend hadn't said anything.

"You two are usually inseparable, or at least you _were_ for that short ti-"

His head snapped back as something wet, slimy and reeking suspiciously of paint slapped him full in the face. The door slammed shut behind him as the rag slid off his face with a squelch.

* * *

It's funny how you automatically return to places without even thinking about it.

Naruto was in the corridor where he'd first met Sasuke, it also happened to be the same corridor in which he and Neji…

'Maybe I'm not as over him as I thought'

Naruto slumped to the floor, sliding slowly down the textured wallpaper. Jiraiya called earlier on, he's on a book signing tour, wining and dining his way around Europe. A month he said on the phone, at the _very_ least. That meant he could look forward to spending his half term here, there was no escape. Slowly but surely his school life was becoming a never-ending black hole, sucking away all the happiness, all the colour from his life.

It was pretty depressing to say the least

Sighing Naruto allowed himself to flop to the side, not caring who saw him sprawled out on the floor. The rich snobs could bloody well step over him if they wanted to get past, this blonde wasn't moving anytime right now. Anyway, Naruto thought sulkily, there was plenty of room to walk around.

With this in mind he was pretty surprised when a pair of immaculate black shoes stopped next to his head and the person crouched down beside him, even more so when the person began to speak with mild curiosity.

"Do you intend to remain here long?"

All of a sudden, a fierce internal battle began raging inside Naruto's head; he felt that he had every right to be miserable and to inflict it on as many people as necessary to make himself feel better. That's why he was fighting the swell of happiness exploding in his chest and the huge smile that threatened to take over his face whenever Itachi was near. The result was a kind of half grimace, half constipated look. Not pretty, even with what Naruto had to work with.

Itachi watched the display with a faint air of puzzlement, "Are you injured?"

Naruto couldn't help himself, all the anger and misery of the past few days melted away as the dam of happiness broke and he exploded with laughter. His sides had long been aching and tears ran freely down his cheeks before he could slow the laughter to the occasional bout of giggles. Finally he rolled over onto his back coming face to face with the person who had the ability to uncork his bottled feelings so they bubbled and fizzed out into the open, but he always felt better for it afterwards.

Endless tunnels of black stared down at him through a soft curtain of dark strands, they were very pretty eyes, framed by thick black lashes that gave them an air of mystery. They were so deep the black pupil blended in seamlessly, like those nights when thick thunderclouds completely covered the moon and it was impossible to see your hand in front of your face.

A shiver crept up the blonde' spine but it didn't stop him from reaching up to touch Itachi's cheek, the smooth skin felt cool and dry, just like the huge slabs of marble on the floor of the entrance hall. His knuckles swept past the perfect skin to uncurl into small splayed fingers which brushed gently through the thick fringe framing the man's left eye. Twin coals disappeared beneath a veil of cream, as Itachi closed his eyes allowing Naruto to marvel at the ticklish hairs running over his fingertips.

Or maybe it was insurance against having his eyes poked out, Naruto didn't care.

His heart was flooding with happiness at the gracious patience of his friend, who allowed him to explore his curiosity without protest or question. It didn't occur to Naruto that this experience would be embarrassing or awkward for anyone else; it simply made sense for Itachi to understand his need for human contact.

With a mischievous giggle, Naruto tapped the end of Itachi's nose and those familiar disks of black slipped into existence, a light sparkled distantly in them but Naruto wasn't too sure, Itachi didn't let his emotions show easily. A large hand closed over his own, pulling his small body effortlessly to its feet.

"Come with me"

It was a demand, not a request

* * *

Butterflies fluttered madly in his stomach, the urge to jump about and laugh was overwhelming.

But he _would_ behave

Itachi might not like it if he was too loud

He was going to see Itachi's room

A huge, silly grin stretched adorably across Naruto's whiskered cheeks, and it stayed there, until Naruto remembered…Itachi must be a third year at the_ very_ least. And just then Sasuke's words decided to make an unwelcome comeback.

'_They're animals'_

Hanging back nervously Naruto watched as the fabled third year door was pushed open accompanied by an ominous creak which raised the hairs on his arms. It was like watching a film in slow motion where somewhere overhead the piercing violins broke out, playing that chilling Psycho theme tune. The heavy wooden paneled door crept open with that unmistakable horror movie glide to reveal…

A perfectly normal corridor and winding staircase, not unlike the set in his first year dorm

Breathing a much needed sigh of relief, Naruto trotted to catch up with the retreating back of his friend, very glad that Itachi hadn't seen him acting like some scared kid back there. His mouth twitched wryly, he looked up to find Itachi giving him a quizzical glance, but for once he barely paid it any attention. In front of him a door stood ajar revealing such exquisite décor that even Naruto knew there was something special about it.

Stark black and white was the theme

Luxuriantly coal dark carpet hugged the four corners of the room, contrasting heavily with the snowy fleece rug in the centre. A perfect winter world was depicted on the walls, a cloud smothered morning, a flood of melted white chocolate, either way, the walls were white. Not starkly so, but ingrained with subtle currents, ranging from the lightest cream to Chinese white. There was something cold and unfeeling about it, rather like a snowstorm swirling gently, blanketing you lovingly whilst sipping quietly at your life until you become one with the frozen landscape. Your warmth no longer disturbing the subtle balance of the kingdom under the snow.

It was with difficulty that Naruto tore his gaze away to halt his overactive imagination; instead he looked towards the first bed. Pitch silk sheets with mounds of plush black and white pillows filled his vision until a flash of bright colour caught his eye, gleaming like a beacon in a stormy night.

Yellow

Or should I say… blonde

Long, elegant legs shone against the dark sheets, leading up to a pair of cut off, ripped jeans. Forget tight, that word didn't even occur to Naruto as he lapped up the sight. These jeans fitted like a second skin and were low enough to show the jutting hip bones peeking over the waistband. The faintest trail of downy blonde curls peeked demurely over the top, just enough to confirm the initial suspicion of a distinct lack of underwear.

An impossibly small t-shirt had ridden up teasingly, drawn up by the shapely arms draped across the headboard. Skin tight black material contrasted wonderfully with a pale, slender neck half curtained by sheets of blonde from a generous fringe extending over half of the finely boned face. Faint shadows veiled the high cheekbones in mystery, the inky blackness of his visible eye gleamed richly, and thin reddened lips grew wide to accommodate the sinful grin of every teenager's wet dream.

"I think he likes what he sees, don't you…_hun_?"

Already wearing a dark expression, Itachi's glare intensified dangerously

"I designed this place" the blonde motioned airily to the walls "Nice isn't it?"

As Naruto's brain wasn't designed to handle too much information all at once, and because he was unfortunately prone to staring avidly at anyone of particular hotness therefore temporarily brain-dead, he missed the fierce warning in Itachi's eyes as he addressed the occupant of his bed.

"This is Naruto"

He turned to the stationary youth at his side, "Naruto, this is Deidara, my roommate"

Deidara's smile lessened significantly

Not for such petty reasons as being referred to as a mere roommate, but for the incentive behind that statement. Itachi would never cover up their relationship…unless he didn't want the kid to know. Deidara was under no such illusions of Itachi behaving like the responsible role model, shielding impressionable young minds from the delights of such things as a same sex lover, until they were older, (although if that blush spreading steadily over the kids face was anything to go by, he didn't need shielding) so what was the ulterior motive?

If the kid was here for a quick fuck, although glancing back at the gob smacked teen he didn't seem the type, their 'relationship' would be no problem. Maybe it was to lure him here in the first place.

For what?

Deidara didn't want to find out. Knowing Itachi, he'd probably be made to watch.

Sighing delicately Deidara slipped off the bed and made his way to the door. Hips swaying suggestively not unlike that of a highly paid stripper, he approached the blonde still rooted to the floor, this time wearing _the_ most adorable 'fox in the headlights' expression. Deidara was sorely tempted to grab his hand and drag him away from this place, but in the end the consequences would always be worse for him. Itachi would be sure to keep him alive one way or the other…for as long as it amused him to do so.

Instead he lowered his face till it was level with Naruto's, leaning in slowly he whispered a quiet _"See you around" _before pressing a light kiss to those blushing pink lips. Sure he felt bad for the kid, but no one said he wasn't absolutely adorable.

Feeling the burn of a molten gaze searing between his shoulder blades, Deidara reasoned that now was the opportune time to leave. Quickly, but not fast enough to be classed as hurrying, Deidara left the room.

He lived to tempt fate

000000000000000000000

With the sudden disappearance of the mystery blonde, Naruto promptly regained the basic functions of his brain and blushed crimson at the outrageous kiss he'd received from a stranger. Needless to say, it was some time before he turned his full attention back to a less than happy Itachi.

"Have a seat"

Strong hands ushered Naruto to towards one of the beds, where he was firmly made to sit.

"Would you like a drink, you may be here for some time"

The faint twinkle had been brutally smothered, leaving eyes as dark and flat as bottomless pools.

* * *

Lights

Flashing, blinking, blinding, bright

They danced across his eyes, painful sharp daggers, hot burning brands

Voices

People…_people, _crying, sobbing, wailing

Quiet

Controlled, beep, beep, beep

Black

"He's coming around" Whisper, whisper, "Can you hear me... Open your eyes Sasuke" Heavy, heavy, _heavy_

'_Do as I say little brother'_

Pain

The room span into crystal focus, the dim bulb of the bedside lamp assaulted his aching eyes with its feeble glow. The familiar four walls of his bedroom stared back at him from his propped up position. Immaculate, just as he'd left it, but that wasn't the problem, there was a nagging feeling telling him that something wasn't quite right here.

Something was different, but what?

Using his arms to lever himself into a sitting position, he noticed something, one of his arms wouldn't move. Other things slowly became apparent to him also, there was an I.V. tube sticking out of his arm and he was wearing a ridiculously oversized pair of hideous pinstriped pyjamas. Did he even own a pair of pyjamas? Usually there was no need for such 'restricting' clothing, a pair of boxers when alone or commando when 'entertaining' was the norm…

Although fashion disasters were obviously important, that wasn't the most alarming thing about this situation; his arm lay limp and heavily bandaged cocooned in a white wrap.

It wouldn't move

What was going on? What had happened to him? Why was he here?

As desperately as he scoured his foggy memories, Sasuke truly couldn't remember anything at all. In his frustration he ripped out the I.V. flinging it away with all the strength in his noodle like arm. Immediately an urgent wail reverberated around his room, multiple doors slammed faintly and rapid footsteps approached his door.

Not running- that could lead to a loss of dignity- just fast walking

Home sweet home

"Ah, you're awake young master"

Hideke, long standing family servant and head of staff here in the Uchiha Mansion, not that there was much of a family left these days.

Only him and…Itachi

Just thinking about him raised a thousand questions, all of them drenched in suspicions and hatred

He would be released in 2 years, let loose on the world once again

0000000000000000000000000000000

The entire Uchiha line had been murdered the day Itachi was taken to that secure unit. A gas leak they said, a freak accident, that was what caused the explosion.

Unlikely

Every family month the Mansion was checked over for electric and pipe faults. Such an inspection had taken place just a few days before and the house was considered in perfect working order.

It was New Years, the only time of the year that every single family member was guaranteed to be present.

There was no such thing as coincidence

Itachi's parting words to him had been _'Find a penny, lose a pound'_ He had handed Sasuke a hand drawn treasure map _'You'll thank me some day little brother' _Sasuke had watched as his brother was bundled into one of the family cars and driven away, the darkened glass reflecting his tear streaked face.

New Years was the best yet

Children shrieked and laughed their joy from every room in the house, one huge game of hide and seek was happening. Sparkling decorations, endless cakes and festive colours, the single night of the year the house brimmed with merriment. People gasped and panted, rushing from room to room, searching or avoiding capture. Only now did Sasuke understand the significance of that memory. The poison seeped slowly into their bodies with each breath, life-giving lungfuls speeding them towards a horrifying demise.

In the end, it would have made them burn faster

From the inside out

The alcohol flowed like water that night, glittering streams swirling into tall wine glasses which twinkled away in their perpetual cheerfulness. Maybe that's why no one noticed Sasuke slip out, maybe that's why on one smelt the strengthening perfume of gas creeping into rooms, under doors, wriggling into every crack and crevice.

The flame only had to have been small, a cigarette, a candle, nothing much at all, yet everything really.

Sasuke didn't see it

He didn't see the fierce orange fireball engulf the building, shattering windows, vomiting masonry into the surrounding woods. He didn't feel the intense, searing heat rush to meet him in an invisible wall of a 200m radius, nor did he watch the thick, choking smoke fall back a little to reveal the blackened and mangled corpses of his family.

Some, you could recognize perfectly…until you walked around to the other side.

A sickening collage of colours ranged from oily charcoal to the exposed white of bone. Irregular patches of flesh and hair clung limply to half grinning skulls. Eyeless sockets stared accusingly, the viscous jelly dried and crusting coated the hole dripping tearfully down in a parody of sorrow that disapproved of the blackened smile.

Useless stumps for hands, the brute force of the explosion had melted skin and shattered bones. Many had tried to shield themselves from the wall of flame beyond which roared their deaths. A few had succeeded in shielding their faces, so well in fact, that their faces remained preserved beneath the clotted mess of meat fused there with the glue of fiercely bubbling skin belonging to a once treasured body part…theirs or someone else's.

Not that you could tell anyway

No… what Sasuke had seen in the crisp moonlight, was a mound of smoldering rubble, small points of light were dotted all over the ruins, as tiny fires burned themselves out.

He searched for his home for hours amongst the lumpy heaps of the powdery landscape, calling the names of every family member over and over.

Obviously it was a trick

One of his cousins must have removed the signs so he would get lost out here and not make it home tonight and all because he wouldn't let them see his treasure map. Itachi left it for him, not them. Anyway, they weren't missing out on much, the treasure was only the family photograph taken this morning, it was hidden in a pretty box under the roots of the only Yew tree for miles, so it should've been easy to find, but the instructions on the map had led him in circles before it pointed out the true hiding place, that's why it had taken so long to get back here.

The treasure was pretty pointless really, especially when he could see his family anytime he wanted. Yet his grip never slackened around the ornately carved wooden box inscribed with his family's crest.

Shivering in the frigid winter air, Sasuke sat down on a log of charred wood. He may just be 10 years old, but he'd camped outside before and prided himself on his ability to 'rough it' as father had once referred to it. Anyway, his parents would come to get him in the morning, and the first thing he'd do was give his mother a hug, and then watch his cousins get scolded for such a mean trick. Maybe he'd give father a hug too, even if he did put on his grumpy face and say Sasuke was too old for such things.

He curled up tightly, pulling his woolen bobble hat right over his ears and drawing his mittened hands right up inside his sleeves. The feather light touches of coal black flakes made him sneeze a few times, but their touches were comforting in their fleeting, velvety warmth.

No one would ever believe that he'd seen black snow

000000000000000000000000000

Local police came for him in the morning

He refused to listen when they explained that he would never see his family again. Just screamed and cried until his small voice went hoarse and his body shook with uncontrolled hysteria.

Even now it disturbed him to think that he'd been playing in his family's ashes. Running his hands through the giant rustling drifts, throwing his head back and letting tiny fakes of grey land on his tongue in a thrill of smoky sharpness. He'd told his psychiatrist once; she said that he wasn't to know.

Often he wondered if that classified him as a cannibal

The mansion was rebuilt, one hundred and thirty five rooms for a single person.

You could throw great parties

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sir? Are you feeling better?"

Behind him what looked like the entire female staff were craning over his shoulders, hoping to catch a glimpse of the 'young master'. True to his training Hideke did not allow himself to become distracted by the maid neatly draped over his arm in her desperate attempts at trying to look in. Her pinafore was rather low cut, and let's just say, even with the pageboy haircut, no one would ever mistake her for a member of the opposite sex. Those puppies were resting snuggly in the crook of Hideke's arm as he gripped the doorframe for support, all the while acting as if nothing were amiss

Sasuke was tempted to laugh, but his own training and the close proximity of his family home reminded him that this would be worthy of the impolite behavior of a commoner, most unlike himself. Instead he nodded shortly and enquired, "What happened? I don't remember."

The butler looked dismayed, "You do not remember young master? We were hoping you could tell us" he looked imploringly at his charge.

"Blood!! Young master you're_ bleeding!"_ A squealing maid ducked into the room and pounced on Sasuke's good arm. A tiny spot of blood had welled up where the I.V. had been inserted. Gleaming bandages made a magical appearance from nowhere in order to be securely wrapped around his arm and safety pinned to hold the edges together. A motherly kiss was pressed to his forehead and a Pierre Marcolini truffle was stuffed into his mouth.

The remaining nurses in the corridor sighed their disappointment as one

Hideke chose to ignore this, "Ah…yes, anyway, if you are hungry sir, a meal is being prepared for your enjoyment" he bowed low

"Thank you Hideke" Sasuke nodded slightly towards the open doorway, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to rest"

Regretfully the nurse shuffled out of the room sending looks of smothering motherly tenderness his way. Sasuke subsequently ignored her, which provoked another collection of sighs, this time mixed with snatches of, _'Oooh, he's brooding…he's so hot…Shhhh, you might upset his delicate condition!" _He could still hear them twittering on as they tiptoed down the corridor.

And people wondered why he turned gay

Suppressing a shudder, he turned to Hideke who bowed low, "The meal will be served in ten minutes, sir" he made to leave before suddenly doubling back, "Oh, and young master?" he gestured to the bandaged arm with a slight smile.

"Next time…try asking"

00000000000000000000000000000

The quiet gasp was drowned out by the soft creak of the huge oak door as it slid shut with a crisp click.

'…_next time…try asking'_

It resounded through his memory, flinging back the curtains of fog to release his memories in a colourful picture show set on fast forward

TheworkroomtiedupthesawbloodpainfearpainterrorthesecretpainGaaradarkness

Nothing moved in the dimly lit bedroom, even he tiny motes of dust seemed to be suspended in time, fixed in place by the proverbial held breath.

A choked gasp shattered the stillness, followed almost immediately by an explosion of laughter. Ugly and self deprecating, it echoed eerily, bouncing around the high ceilings and multiplying tenfold till there could have been a dozen people laughing manically. As suddenly as it had started, the laughter stopped. Faint reverberations bounced weakly for a while till they were swallowed up by the silence.

So simple, it would have been so simple to just approach Gaara and ask him out.

No need for elaborate plans, no need for any of it

It really was quite hilarious… in a gut wrenchingly humiliating way. What an idiot he must have seemed, and this, he touched the bandage, was Gaara's way of telling him so.

Ah, back onto the subject of a certain redhead… nothing could hold him back now. Sure it could've been done with a little more finesse and a lot less blood, but such things were in the past now and suddenly education never looked so appealing.

* * *

It was becoming increasingly difficult to suppress his frustration at the situation he found himself in. Naruto refused to talk to him or even _look_ at him. Attempted conversation was brushed aside or answered in single syllable monotone. Gone were the days of glaring cheerfulness and excessive chatter, when the room seemed that much warmer and brighter with his angel present.

Neji had no idea how to handle this

Being an eligible member of the prominent Hyuuga clan, there had never been any trouble maintaining relationships. The chosen would undoubtedly have many things in common with people of his social status, similar choices in music; opera, the classical masters, even jazz for the more daring. They would come from families of similar political standing and most certainly be female. (In a family such as his, public appearances were everything. Behind closed doors however… lets just say aristocrats weren't known for their morals)

Without fail, each of the girls he had dated had fawned over him shamelessly, begging for the slightest attention or sign of approval. And that's how each relationship had progressed, until Neji could no longer bear it and politely, yet firmly asked them to leave and not to come back. A few of the more…_devoted_ girls had screamed and threatened, only to be hauled out by security and sent on their way in his private limo.

It was the least he could do

The only person who'd ever made any impression on him was in fact the _brother_ of one of those nameless powdered faces.

Haku

Everything an aristocrat should be on the outside but on the inside his passion knew no bounds. Neji had almost mistaken him for a girl at first, until Haku had set him straight with that calm, indifferent smile. But who could blame him, with his long chocolate brown hair, delicate features and graceful manner Haku had caught Neji's interest.

With Haku's sister it was careful conversation and flowery complements, with Haku it was hard burning kisses, clenching fingers and hot heady breathing. Even as the uke he liked to take control, he was the one who initiated their relationship, introducing Neji to pleasures previously unheard of. It was also he who ended it, not looking back after he left Neji's room that morning. Disappearing with his sister like a wisp of smoke on a frozen breeze.

Strangely enough Neji never did find out where Haku came from

Different yet unique beauty was the sole link between his angel and Haku. In comparison, Naruto was a whole other creature, none of the political, musical or family values, yet Naruto was a creature of personality, life, and above all, simplicity. His emotions were proudly displayed for the world, uncomplicated and pure. No masks, no hidden motives, no deep dark secrets.

Perfect

So he'd told Naruto that it was a mistake to engage in such 'activities' in the hallway. Anyone might see, and frankly that thought displeased Neji.

Naruto was_ his_, and _only_ his

Sighing, the brunette pulled his hair into his clan's customary style and reached for the door.

'Was', being the operative word

It was of the utmost importance that he fix this problem, and how to do that? He had to get inside Naruto's head. The best way to achieve that was to ask people who knew the blonde well, and who knew him better than his friends?

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good evening, do you happen to know where… Kiba is at present?"

A very rumpled and sleepy Shikamaru stared blearily at him through a curtain of inky black spikes before yawning widely.

"His room is across the hall, but… he's with Naruto at the moment, detention"

Shikamaru moved to close the door but was stopped by a hand

"If you don't mind, I'd like very much to talk to you" Pale eyes begged the favor his voice could not, "You are an acquaintance of Naruto's, if I am correct?" The teen shrugged.

"Sure"

Mournfully, he glanced over to his warm and inviting duvet, still bearing the mold of his previously wrapped up body. He turned back to Neji.

"I suppose you'd better come in then"

Reluctantly he opened the door just wide enough for another human being to slip through, and quickly tugged his hair into a tight ponytail.

Inside Neji was surprised to see several chess sets scattered about one half of the room in various stages of play, each exquisitely carved from obviously expensive materials. There in the corner lay a jade set, thinly detailed with gold wire, on the floor was a set of ivory and polished ebony pieces. At the foot of the bed, was a solid marble game; pinky cream and grey black representing the opposing players. Strangely enough, a rather humble set was displayed proudly in a polished glass case, the roughly hewn figures seemed crude and basic compared to its many gleaming counterparts.

Neji was jolted from his thoughts as a voice sounded close to his ear

"Norse Ivory, early 12th century found in 1831 in a cave on the Isle of Lewis off Scotland. Unquestionably the earliest and most important European Chess pieces found to date" Shikamaru noted with amusement that his visitor looked upon his prize set with a newfound deep respect.

"It's priceless"

"Amazing" Neji nodded with approval, pleasantly surprised that his angel had friends of such culture. Shikamaru seated himself cross-legged on his bed, leaving his guest a rather rickety old chair.

"It's about Naruto isn't it?"

Neji smiled faintly, careful when seated, not to rest his weight on the ominously creaking left side of the chair.

"Straight to the point I see"

Shikamaru merely hummed "I find it saves vast amounts of time"

A sudden crunch of wood made up Neji's mind for him to find alternative seating arrangements. Gracefully he perched himself onto the opposite bed, gingerly attempting to sweep to one side the large mound of colourful snacks and empty wrappers sharing his seat. At last he began his tale, relived that he would finally obtain the solution to his problem.

Eyes closed, Shikamaru listened intently, and all the while his frown grew more pronounced.

* * *

Tea

Tea leaves, hot water, milk and sugar. A simple blend designed to calm and soothe. That, combined with a mild concoction of sleeping pills is the perfect relaxant into a compliant state of semi consciousness.

Correction- _should be_

Itachi winced as an insane bout of giggling and the raw squeal of a jumbo marker pen were combined in a horrific ensemble of pure noise. Naruto had produced the pen from somewhere and now there was a new huge bright orange smiley face spread obscenely across the once immaculate paintwork.

The lopsided smile and squinty dots for eyes leered down unpleasantly from the wall, its lumpy face taking the dimly recognisable shape of a boulder. Somehow its eyes were connected by a shaky line. An eyebrow, severely unplucked, but a single eyebrow nevertheless, had attached itself to the corner of the boulder shaped head threatening to fly off the picture completely.

A three year old could've drawn a better picture

Irritation crept slowly into his furrowed brows, irritation which quickly morphed into annoyance as a foreboding smash assaulted his ears. Upon turning he was narrowly missed by an airborne vase. An art deco mint condition relic of the 30's lost in an explosion of clay shards and dust.

"Itaaa-chi, look!!" Naruto sang lustily at the top of his voice whilst drunkenly tossing a selection of pricey ornaments in the air.

"Look, look at meeeee, I can juggle!!"

This time the casualty was an ornamental ash tray carefully crafted from solid crystal, yet somehow; just _somehow_, it managed to snap in two. A fine sprinkle of sparkling flakes dusted the broken halves.

"_Enough!"_

The acidity of his voice was a short sharp shock to Naruto, who proceeded to allow the rest of the ornaments to fall from motionless hands. The high pitched squealing and scraping of pottery pieces crushed together made them both wince.

Wide angelic blue eyes instantly filled with tears and the small pink lips began to quiver dangerously. Realising his mistake immediately Itachi moved to supplicate the teen, but too late. Liquid spilled over the whiskered cheeks and Naruto's voice rose shrilly.

"Y-you _shouted_ at me" he pointed accusingly whilst still managing to look completely clear of any blame whatsoever.

"You're mean and nasty and _ugly_" he pouted adorably and huffed noisily "I don't _like_ you"

Itachi raised an eyebrow in disbelief; he'd been called many things in his time but none so childish and…ugly? That was going too far.

"Crunch"

Was there some vital piece of information he'd overlooked?

"Crunch"

Some medical condition that had arisen in the past few years and gone undocumented?

"Crunch, crunch"

Maybe something that triggered hyperactivity, some everyday ingredient that the boy knew not to ingest normally but had been given recently…

"Crunch, crunch, _crunch,_ BANG!"

His eye twitched dangerously, fingers flexing with the urge to wrap themselves around that slender neck and _twist._

But no…not before due time

Later perhaps

At present there was a rampaging teen to calm.

From the other side of the room came a steady series of crashes, it seemed that Naruto had found a source of entertainment befitting his current preschool state of mind. Tears long forgotten, the blonde was grinning like a loon and bursting into random fits of hyena like giggles.

He was crushing the life out of the broken pottery, jumping up and down like a demented bunny on speed.

Itachi's lip curled slightly, but intelligence schooled his actions this time. The route of anger was not an effective route either in time or obedience. And besides, he looked closely at the flushed blonde whose eyes were over bright and darting, yet wide and dark. His pupils were dilated till only the barest sliver of blue ringed the dark centre. This situation could be beneficial, if handled…correctly.

"Naruto"

The smooth voice was warm and kind, weaving a spell of enticement which the stopped the rampaging blonde in his tracks. Itachi stepped closer.

"Would you like to play a game Naruto?"

Head tilted to one side resembling an inquisitive kitten, he nodded animatedly. Itachi briefly wondered if it was very painful to sustain such a motion for so long.

"To play this game properly you must obey me, you must do everything I say"

Naruto's brief period of motionlessness was rapidly disintegrating into sudden twitches and flinches, as if he were physically restraining himself in order to stay still.

"The game is called 'Itachi says', whatever Itachi says, Naruto does…do you understand?"

Looking about ready to explode with excitement Naruto's grin stretched from ear to ear, he galloped across the room and threw himself into Itachi's arms hugging the raven haired man tightly.

"You're my bestest friend _ever_ 'tachi" his eyes shone with such utter sincerity that there could be no doubting his words.

A shame

Itachi almost regretted what he was about to do…almost

* * *

Mortification, shame, embarrassment

Nothing came close to the biting idiocy he felt. How could someone as supposedly intelligent as himself say something so utterly stupid? What must Naruto have thought when he was suddenly rejected like that?

Cold hearted bastard

Those words may as well be printed across his forehead in big black letters for the way he'd behaved.

Shikamaru had been ruthless

It took 3 short sentences to show Neji what a fool he'd been. In the bright lamplight Shikamaru's dark eyes had snapped open, sparkling icily. Mouth thinning drastically he had processed the brunette's interpretation of events. Barely waiting till the last words had fallen from Neji's mouth Shikamaru had spoken quietly and to the point.

'You didn't see fit to explain exactly what you meant by, I quote, "This is a mistake". As the relationship was obviously just beginning, no real trust had been established. Thus, Naruto believed you were rejecting the relationship and him."

Most unlike himself, Neji was left spluttering weakly, striving around for some falsehood to this revelation, some hint of humor on Shikamaru's face that would indicate the incredulity of his words.

Nothing

Not a shadow of a smile touched his face

"But…I…" The Hyuuga trailed off uncomfortably, what could he say? Shikamaru continued, ignoring the growing horror in those pale eyes.

"The only way you could've hurt him any more, is if you'd pushed him away after taking advantage of him." His voice was cold.

Neji could feel the bile rising into his throat

"I don't believe Naruto knows a great deal about betrayal, it would've destroyed him"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thinking back on it later, Neji couldn't have told anyone how he got back to his room.

Faces sped past full of concern, concern he didn't deserve. Hands plucked at his sleeves, voices asked questions. Neji staggered past, brushing them away. Naruto's face flashed in front of his eyes, he couldn't go back to the room tonight, he was unworthy of facing his angel.

Where else could he go?

* * *

"Itaaaachi, I'm cold!" Naruto pouted from his position on the bed, screwing up his face until it resembled a rather cute troll.

"Ah, but Naruto, that can't be right, I'm sure that Itachi said Naruto was warm, so warm in fact, that he doesn't need his trousers"

Stubbornly Naruto folded his arms, "I don't care what Itachi says anymore, Itachi's _stupid _and I'm COLD!"

Itachi looked slightly dismayed, "Now, now, Naruto, Itachi promises to keep Naruto warm if he does as he's told" the blonde remained unconvinced

"Don't you trust me, Naruto?"

Game, set and match

"Yep, yep, yep, of course I do!" Nimbly, Naruto pulled off his pants, the worn material sliding easily from his smooth skin and instantly the tiny golden hairs on his legs stood up, roused by the cool air. The trousers joined his shirt in a crumpled pile on the floor.

The frown was back, this time accompanied by pre tear sniffling

"Seeeee! I told you I would still be cold!" Rolling over and tugging at the sheets, Naruto wriggled restlessly baring his neon orange boxers with black racing stripes.

"And anyway, why are you standing _all_ the way over there? Aren't you coming over here?"

"Would you like me to join you?" he smirked

"Yes pleeeease!"

Itachi feigned thought for a moment

"So be it"

As he approached the bed a frigid sneer blossomed from the corner of his mouth.

"Itachi says Naruto should turn over"

Sensing a new chapter of the game to be emerging, Naruto scrambled onto his back and wriggled with glee. The dark haired man stood over him, handsome face veiled in shadows as his velvety dark voice washed over the room.

"Itachi also says, Naruto should close his eyes… and not move"

Utilizing the opportunity to thoroughly examine the body displayed to him, Itachi's gaze swept over the boy. Petite, yet lithe and certainly delicate. Perfect skin unmasked by any hand, glowing with vitality and youth. A picture painted by the Masters, matchless in beauty.

A far cry from the round softness of his infant self, yet eerily similar.

Beneath those sun brushed lids rested fragile orbs of the most vibrant blue, lavishing blessings upon anything they saw. Mere mortals should not possess such eyes, a gift and a curse to the bearer.

They were what drew his gaze to the cradle

Softly, almost fondly, Itachi stroked the soft skin of Naruto's cheek, spreading long fingers in just the way done to him not so long ago.

His eyes

That was how it had started all those years before. Innocence gazing quiet and joyously up at him, he who was fated for darkness.

Tragic irony in its purest form…or should I say, most perverted

* * *

The door slammed shut behind him; he barely avoided trapping the ends of his long hair. The pale pink bed creaked daintily as his weight collapsed gracelessly on top of it, and there he lay staring at the ceiling but not really seeing it.

A sudden burst of frustrated anger drove Neji to propel several neatly laced pillows and an outraged teddy bear from the bed. Almost as an afterthought a magazine joined the newly airborne missiles. As it sailed across the room, masses of nameless faces with fake grins mocked Neji; their smiles remained unfaltering even as the flailing pages slammed into a pristine display of carefully handcrafted dolls.

The dolls fell like skittles, tumbling haphazardly until the display resembled less of a 'miss world' line up and more of a hot lesbian orgy orchestrated by the local 10yr olds. Frilly tartan skirts were hitched halfway up creamy stockinged thighs. Dolls lay crookedly on top of each other in a stiff parody of kissing; a pristine gloved hand 'innocently' cupped the nonexistent breasts beneath a frilly corset. A curl mop of heavy ringlets poked out from beneath a pink checkered skirt, seemingly delivering mind-blowing pleasures judging by the parted lips and glazed expression of the brunette on the receiving end.

Yet these scenes of female debauchery, which would've been every straight little boys dream, didn't even earn a fleeting glance from the dark haired teen.

Neji was seated wearily after his abrupt flash of anger, slowly head met hand, too heavy with the burden of guilt to hold itself high.

"What have I done…?"

The whisper barely made it through his shielding fingers. Naruto would hate him after what he did. As if to taunt and torment him further, an image of the blonde materialized in his mind's eye, it forced a sharp intake of breath from the teen.

Flawless tan skin faded to lifeless grey, ever stretched into a wide and welcoming grin, the small, pink mouth formed a harsh thin line telling a clear tale of his unhappiness. And those eyes…those clear sky blue eyes that somehow managed to outshine the noon sun, were dulled yet sharpened, into slits of hatred.

What could he possibly do to make it up to his angel?

It was with bitter understanding that Neji realised the true worthlessness of his position. What was the point in having riches and power if he couldn't buy the forgiveness he needed most? What he needed was some act that truly showed his sincerity, the perfect feat of apology. Something worthy of redeeming him in the eyes of the one he loved the most.

Almost as if sent by the Lord's divine messenger his absolution came

The help, a muted gasp breathed gentle and feminine, barely disturbing the hushed silence. Unexpected yet no real surprise was the entrance of Hinata. Trembling, large moist eyes looked upon the devastation of her room, roving wildly around for some sense to the madness. They fixed upon Neji seated amongst the clutter, his face schooled to flawless indifference.

"W-what, ha-ppened Neji?"

Why hadn't he seen it before?

Who better to handle a sensitive situation than this girl? Her quiet, earnest manner was completely unsuitable for her position as heir, but seemed to repel all unwelcome attention. It bathed her in an aura of serene wellbeing, and drew acts of protective heroism from those surrounding her.

Ideal, as long as she never opened her mouth

A slight smile lifted the corner of Neji's mouth as he beckoned his cousin to him

"Come here Hinata, I've something you can help me with"

Hinata stared fearfully at the hungry light in her cousin's eyes, but of course, she dared not refuse.

* * *

Gripping the sharp chin firmly, almost forcefully, he swept down to deliver a bruising kiss. The slight body beneath him rose a fraction, gasping at the suddenness of his assault, but that didn't halt Itachi's movements. With frightening power, he subdued the thrashing boy, running urgent hands over velvet skin.

Biting, kissing, licking, with a ferocious single-mindedness, ignoring with vicious satisfaction the shudders which wracked Naruto's body. Touching, feeling, experiencing the curves and contours of his body, teasing and working the flesh into what he knew should be a fiery frenzy of heat and lust. Traveling upwards on a road of skillful licks, the trembling intensified, by the time Itachi had reached the slender neck and begun suckling fiercely, Naruto's chest was heaving, his whole body spasming violently as if he were having a fit.

Confusion gripped Itachi upon glancing upwards, Naruto's face was a very bright and distinctly unattractive shade of purple, his lips pressed tightly together. Streams of tears ran down his cheeks, squeezed out from beneath compressed eyelids. Moving closer to query this further Itachi pushed a lock of hair from his face, the silky strands accidentally brushed over Naruto's fluttering stomach.

The blonde gave a gigantic twitch, sat bolt upright knocking Itachi to the side and exploded into hysterical peals of laughter.

The sheer volume of the cackling forced Itachi to move away quickly lest permanent damage was done to his ears. Through the hysteria Naruto could barely choke out his words as he shook convulsively.

"S-so fun-ny…tick-ling m-me, s-so funny!"

Breathlessly he collapsed into fresh peals of mirth, clutching the sheets with all his strength.

Laughter

A sudden icy rage descended over the Uchiha as he watched the blonde give up completely on attempted speech, the laughter resonated through his mind.

Disrespectful, insolent, _mocking _

His hand flew out viciously, delivering a brutal blow

The dull thud of skin on skin rang out clearly, almost masking the sickening grind of bone.

The silence was claustrophobic

Looking down upon the body of Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi felt nothing, emotions no longer ruled him. Naruto lay limp amongst the silk coverings, softly curling locks covered his face, veiling the unnatural angle of his neck.

It was broken, there was no doubt

Itachi supposed this was a moving moment, a moment of tears, anguish and regret. Still he felt nothing, it was quite disappointing really. For a moment he watched the boy he'd obsessed over for so long, the boy he'd risked all for.

Untidy

Slim limbs were sprawled untidily across his bed, neutral colours clashing with that god awful underwear. An irrational urge to tidy up the body gripped him, but he stopped himself. Somehow it felt _wrong_ to touch that rapidly cooling skin.

It was done, yet something began to gnaw at him relentlessly. Fitting retribution had not been dealt. It was irking, like an itch that was unreachable therefore impossible to scratch. Irritation flared poisonously as coal black coloured red.

The debt was not yet paid_, someone_ had to pay

Calmly he tapped numbers into his mobile "I have something I need disposing of in my quarters, be sure to give him a decent burial"

Crimson swirled madly as Itachi snapped the phone shut

Now, where did that cocky little blonde get to? There was a score to settle.

An icy sneer flickered briefly over his handsome face and for a second his real self was visible. A nature so evil even fire and brimstone couldn't tame it.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki

The syllables slip from my tongue like expensive honey

I knew him from the cradle to the grave

A dept owed, a dept repaid, yet this feeling of despondency will not leave me. I did not drink my fill before the cup was emptied.

I wanted to do so much more

Hear his suffering and be the inflictor of his pain, utterly destroy his innocence, body and soul.

I didn't tell him my secret

He didn't know, and it saddens me to be barred from witnessing such an exquisite moment. The spirit shattered in those divine eyes of ambrosia, when all he could do was cling to me; his tormentor. The one he would've learnt to hate. I would have made it pleasurable because he'd brought a joy to me which I'd never experienced before, but ultimately, the more he enjoyed it the more he'd try not to. It would have broken him; left him twisted in the hatred of his body and its desires.

Hopeless

And then I would have been free, free from one of the burdens tying me down to this decaying world.

Perhaps my words hold no clarity for those who have not experienced as I have. Maybe it is time I told part of my tale.

00000

My name is Itachi Uchiha, prodigal son of the famed Uchiha Clan.

They saw me as a genius, a channel to their own selfish ends. I was to take over the company, father was to retire and I was to take his place. Arrangements had been made for my thirteenth birthday. An unlucky age some may say, I do not believe in luck I would say.

Luck is the practical joke of the universe

By the age of nine I was running a large part of the empire. As my spokesperson, father would accompany me to all company meetings. On such occasions I was his 'son', brought along as an accessory to the 'loving daddy' image, or increasingly, as a bargaining chip.

I lost my innocence at the age of ten

Apparently it was an unavoidably important business venture, and imperative to the survival of our company that we settle it. That was what he told me when he left me outside the hotel room door. In my unquestioning obedience I stood straight and tall as I'd been taught, yet shivered with terror as a cloud of acrid smoke enveloped my slight form and thick blunt hands reached for me through the open doorway.

I clung desperately to the great responsibility given to me; it gave me hope for the things I had to endure in my families' name. It was my lifeline that endless night.

Not one sound escaped my lips

Not when I was stripped callously and left exposed in the centre of the room, trying to cover myself from the sickening leers and bass chuckles. Not when I was forced onto the bed and ordered to lie still like a 'good boy'. Not even when pain lanced cruelly through my virgin body like a dagger and I was being split apart then suffocated, by the deadweight lurching and wheezing above me. The loose bulging skin and coarse hair rubbing uncomfortably against my shoulders and back as the man heaved and grunted grossly in his boorish pleasure.

That was the first time

It had fractured my mind but not my spirit. Father was approving as I greeted him politely in the morning, starkly pale, but dignity kept my back straight and proud, as a member of our clan should be. My expression held even when dark blood began to trickle steadily down the inside of my legs, defeating the thick wads of tissue I had tried to stem to flow with. The thin material of my shorts grew dark and heavy; each small step I took was accompanied by a wet squelch as blood collected in my sandals.

If father noticed, he didn't comment

My vision swam as we reached home, I swayed dangerously. People stopped to stare, whispered and smirked. They knew, everyone knew. Pride, pride was the shield that checked my emotions, but I could not forgive them.

Countless times more did I find myself bargained away

The second time was the worst, I knew what was coming. Terror gripped me with its steely claws as I was brought to the 'exchange point'. I believed I could not bear it, foolish child I was. Ten years of instruction could not still my distressed pleas, my shrill childish cries.

The stinging slap from my father could though

As a father I never expected much from him in the way of encouragement and praise, but I would come to never forget the words he spat like poison into my face.

"As my son you do as I tell you. If I tell you to, you _will_ get down on your hands and knees to worship the ground upon which I choose to walk. You are only a tool, _a pretty tool_, and I will put you to good use as such."

Vaguely now I wonder why I was so shocked, why I felt the searing pain rip across my chest. That was the last time I felt so strongly, the last time my eyes stung with unshed tears.

I went quietly

Every time I was instructed to 'meet with' a client, a piece of my soul dissolved, distorting and warping into decay.

I no longer cared, I no longer felt

Time and experience taught me the skill of acting

Within the privacy of any hotel room I could moan like any common whore, writhe and twist in supposed ecstasy, even whimper seductively what they could do to me and how much I would enjoy it into eager ears.

Once I grew numb to the 'sessions', I found they provided me with a wealth of priceless information on our clients and business partners. Once the shrewdest entrepreneur has relaxed completely, their words become unguarded, reckless, and company secrets poured forth unheeded, especially when around a child. Supposedly too young to understand such things, yet not too young to stick your dick in.

_I am a cynic aren't I?_

The family company became immortal with the knowledge I acquired so easily, at such a high price.

My eleventh year was drawing near when I first set eyes on the baby boy who was to steal away so many years of my life. The bonny little newborn of an important client, happily married. My services were not required there, I had merely to accompany and father would gain favor with his type.

Family men

First mistake, they left me alone with him. I cared not at all for children so the gently swaying cradle was of no interest to me, instead I analysed the less than tasteful interior decorating. Sickeningly cheery and colourful. 'Homely' would be the best way to describe it. Frayed pillow coverings, a glaringly obvious stain on the wall; I avoided sitting on the huge plush couch; it looked rather shabby and smelled of talcum powder.

I was perplexed, why would such rich clients (I had memorized the contents of their accounts) keep their primary home in such a state of disorder? I assumed they were of the 'nouveau riche', those too new to real money to know how to spend it.

I stood to avoid having to touch anything

A wet gurgle alerted my attention towards the cradle; it shuddered violently as a distressingly chewed soft toy sailed over the bars, thumping dully into the carpet. The cot swayed alarmingly from side to side and further saliva chocked gurgling followed, this time accompanied by the short gasping hiccups prior to a bout of tears.

If there was something I could not tolerate, it was crying. To succumb to ones feelings in such a way was to show weakness.

I could not bear to be so reminded of something I was forbidden to do

I approached the cradle carrying the damp toy, between forefinger and thumb, by the cleanest corner available. I have replayed this moment in my mind a thousand times, how did it happen, how did I become ensnared? By anyone's terms there could be no doubt that the baby was cherubic, even with a face rumpled in preparation for noisy wails. Tiny chubby fists waved animatedly about.

Quickly I placed the toy beside that impossibly golden head, a wayward curl stroked my fingers as I dropped the toy, it was softer than silk. I made to turn away; the child must have sensed my presence for I made no sound. Chubby fingers snatched for the plaything, immediately returning it to its previous occupation of chew toy. And then his face relaxed, impossibly translucent skin slid open to reveal glimmering orbs of the warmest blue I had ever seen.

Solemnly, in that childlike way they stared up at me. The breath left my body when he removed the toy and smiled at me exposing new pink gums. The concept I realise is rather incredulous, but that child knew me as soon as he saw me, he knew my pain and a single smile, a glimpse of those large azure eyes left me lost, adrift on the sea of emotion flooding into my withered heart.

I felt…I _could_ feel

The odd warmth in my chest spread across my body in sweltering flashes. For the first time the cold had receded a little, but an icy chip would always remain, a testament to the events that destroyed me yet made me immortal. At the time I clung to the hope that in time, the child would melt the ice in me.

My naivety was laughable

I began to engineer excuses to visit the Uzumaki household. Father believed I felt the Uzumaki's could protect me from the regular 'meetings' I now attended.

He humored me…for a while

The boy's parents were happy that such a quiet, polite boy had discovered his passion for children.

If only they knew

The rain struck me unyieldingly, heavy handed sheets of water bowed my head, hunched my shoulders. I shivered violently, but not from the cold. My 'client' for the night…I winced; raw red circled my wrists, the skin rubbed scarlet by cruel restraints. My clothes were torn and bloodied I doubled over in pain as my soaked shirt clung to the inflamed edges of my wound, a fresh knife stabbing into my flesh over and over. The bastard had decided that I was incomplete, lacking in one vital detail. But rather than let me leave, he decided to make some_ improvements._

My dear father deliberately paid for a soundproof room curtsey of his client's express wishes, no one intervened when my own screams deafened me.

He carved a heart into my chest

I see the irony now

Lightly at first, delicately, barely a tracing, but the flash of silver was persistent. Again and again, it stung, it _burned_.

Love and hate

A bitter duality

Both sides of the same coin

Wide, lifeless eyes stared after me as I left the room, a trickle of blood slipped down the gored blade of the knife embedded in the side of his head; it rolled across his lined forehead, staining the yellow white of his eye a dull red. My body was weak, as a child I knew I didn't have the strength to drive the blade through his face so I made use of an available orifice.

His ear canal

Even with the convenient opening the knife stuck fast after several inches.

No matter

He died the instant his brain was pierced, which, considering his dim intelligence, was very easy to find. So there I was, an eleven year old murderer. Happy birthday Itachi, May good fortune follow you from this life to the next. Blood was on my hands, yet I felt no different. I already occupied the most debased position of the human race as well as one of the most influential; both required an expressive lack of morals.

The blood slid away in the dark of the rain

I walked on

Father was sure to scold me in the morning; he disliked it when I got my clothes dirty.

The huge dark shape materialized from the curtains of rain. The house. I let myself in with the spare key, third flowerpot to the left, these people were too trusting to take seriously.

Naruto was sleeping when I entered the room, the tiny rise and fall of the soft yellow sheets matching his gentle huffs. A luminescence seemed to surround the child, my trembling hand paused when touching the flushed roundness of his cheek, reveling in the radiated warmth on my frozen fingers.

Eyes watched me steadily

The quietness with which he awoke surprised me and my heart twinged with the sleepily upturned corners of his mouth. The warmth did not lift the burden from my shoulders. Desperate were my fingers as they snatched up the tiny body, pressing it tenderly to the crook of my damp neck. I did not deserve to be absolved, I understand now, but how I yearned for it then.

A remote part of me was filled with the soul quenching warmth, but it did not satisfy my whole self. Even whilst marveling at the weightless fragility, the heat seeping through thin layers into my frozen chest, the impossible softness of the wayward curls tickling my neck.

I was not fulfilled

It was when I held the child away from me, searching for answers in his joyous eyes, his eyes which promised a peace I could never have, that the urge overcame me. For a split second I envisioned dashing the child away from me, just simply letting go and watching it crumple to the ground.

No more would his eyes haunt me, promise me hope…peace.

A dream possessed me as I crossed the toy strewn nursery, stepping past the shadows and out onto the landing. I held Naruto over the railing, the floor was an eternity away…

Bright lights dazzled me

The child was snatched from my hands; questions were flung at me, shouts, screams. I remember the mosaic of the cherubs and angels which covered the hallway… so far down.

_Cursed by God_

None of them would glance my way

Father was not best pleased

He threatened to send me to a secure unit, to lock the door and throw away the key. Emotionless was my exterior as black laughter bubbled in my throat. He would do no such thing, not with all the work he'd put into his prodigy. I was forbidden to enter the Uzumaki household or have any direct contact with their child. The deceased was a minor client of my father's, he was not mentioned, but that was the last of my 'meetings'. That night I fell into delirium, my wounds became infected; no one sat with me through the endless nightmares.

I awoke two weeks later cured from my fever, I got to work

Steadily I gathered a secret empire about me, every man and woman had my utmost confidence. I did not tolerate mistakes or failures and they soon came to realise this, any _lacking _subordinates were fired, literally. A close contact of mine happened to own a crematorium…unfortunately the people occupying the coffins weren't always deceased. Fear quickly cemented the trust in my inner circle; and I had myself a loyal group of lackeys.

My father decided to retire early, the empire was handed over to me just after my 12th birthday and I ruled it with a steel gauntlet. Father oversaw the accounts and I the rest, of course I had been 'moving' money around for a while and had unlimited access to funds so his interference was no real problem. The world rested in my hands and I decided to 'celebrate'.

It didn't work out as I imagined, no matter how powerful and influential one is, there are some things a 12 year old can not do.

But I was brought a step closer to my prize

In the meantime, my thirst grew to insatiable levels; I craved the presence of that blonde nymph. It remained an obsession I could not feed

I waited

Little by little I forged firm friendship with the boy, making sure that I was at hand the limited number of times the State decided to take the orphans on a charity day out. I plied him with kind words and physical comforts, he responded beautifully to my subtle grooming.

It happened when I was 16

Father ordered me to meet a man for an independent business deal, he wanted something a client had, and the client wanted me. There was no room for negotiation; not that my father would spare me the disgrace. He summoned me to the family home, informed me of the conditions. I was the dutiful son, I did not question him.

The last piece of my soul crumbled into ashes

The fear I felt for that man, that selfish, manipulating bastard, left me. I wanted him dead and all of his kind wiped out, erased from the earth. The corners of my mouth twitched involuntarily, I believe it was a smile.

Father paled significantly

000

I took this opportunity to investigate the client and it suddenly struck me, he was the one who had taken my innocence all those years ago.

I dug deeper

The spies I had planted in my father's business ventures came up with unorthorised records. The heavy black print danced sluggishly across the pages, my mind refused to make sense of it but I forced myself to read.

I had been the prize, the prize handed over for a bet my father had lost in a casual game of poker. And there was more, there were conditions to this bet; a night with his son, or a half percentage share in one of his minor companies.

After all, it was only a casual game of poker

000

Ever the dutiful son I did not disappoint, I arrived at the client's accommodation the day before New Years

And spit roasted him like the pig he was

The hardest part was hauling his fat arse onto the pole in the first place. The rest was simple.

Maybe father caught wind of it, maybe someone saw me leave the fiercely burning building, but when I arrived home they were waiting for me. Straight jackets in hand.

I went quietly, wishing the silent crowd a Happy New Year as I passed

That was all they ever did, watch

I dearly hoped they would like the present I left them…

000

Seven years of plastic knives and forks, group therapies and fucking my way around the all male facility later…

Here I am, let out early for good behavior

000

Absentmindedly Itachi stroked the silky soft hair of the one at his feet, combing gently through areas clumped together with still wet blood.

"Isn't that right Deidara?"

The blonde didn't answer; rapidly shallowing breaths forced themselves doggedly through his swollen lips, involuntary tears dripped from beneath one purple and inflamed lid. A labored groan croaked from deep within his chest.

"I know… you're sorry aren't you Deidara? As always, I forgive you. I only wish you wouldn't test me so."

Long elegant hands petted the bowed head, till the sticky blood congealed thickly between ceaseless fingers.

* * *

Ok here's the announcement: People seem to favorite my story but not review. **I would so much rather know what people think, if they liked the lemon or torture scene or **_**whatever.**_

To favorite doesn't mean anything to me, it could mean that the person has showed a passing interest and just wants to remember where it is so they can read it for the sex. But even if that's the truth, _**tell **_**me you like it, and I'll reward you with more. That's how it works.**

P.s. You can blamethe long wait on a severe case of writers block

PP.s Sorry for complaining you guys, I just haven't had my fix of strawberry ice cream, I'll be ok, lol


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_I don't own Naruto, full stop_

_Rating__: Another 'adult' everyone, no one under the age of 18 etc, you know the drill._

_Warnings__: Sex, tiny bit of language, bit of violence. P.s. It's like marmite; you'll either love or hate this chapter_

* * *

The night was calm the, the room quiet. An occasional reminder of the outside world intruded upon the peace. A northerly wind swept into sudden life, rattling the window in its howling search for an entrance before quieting down again to barely a breath. Muted voices seeped through the walls, stealing away the quiet with their murmuring drone.

Three men entered the room, indistinguishable in their shrouds of darkness, they advanced. Their movements carefully orchestrated, treading on air. They made no sound. The body was sighted, an adolescent male, small of frame, distinctly blonde. Cause of death… One figure probed forward as the gravely hum of a zip signalled the priming of the heavy duty body bag.

Semi darkness hid the impatient flicker of eyelids, the malevolent twitch of those innocent pink lips. And still the hand advanced.

000

The ascent of his consciousness was gradual, like the last trapped bubble of air escaping from a drowning diver's gaping mouth. Rising up through leagues of dark water till it breaks the surface and mingles with the squalls of bustling breezes which dance over the ceaseless waves. In this way did Kyuubi's consciousness greet the waking world. He reached out for his host, that trusting idiot was deep within his own subconscious, curled and protected like a helpless embryo, darkness hemmed in his slight form as it remained motionless.

He would keep

'Now, now, now, look what Santa brought for Christmas, my very own body…Just what I've always wanted'

His wolfish grin exposed sharp fangs; a dark chuckle grew from deep within his chest, bubbling delightfully in his throat before failing entirely to grace the world with its ruthless glee. Scandalised that his signature 'evil cackle' had been cut off in its prime, Kyuubi struggled upright. The body seemed to be functioning…slowly, being no expert of the inner workings of human beings he couldn't be sure, but perhaps it had something to do with the lack of heartbeat. He had the distinct impression that a heartbeat was an essential thing. Curiously Kyuubi prodded his chest, he was pretty sure the heart was around here somewhere, and all it needed was a good 'poke'.

Turning his head to closer examine 'his' bare chest Kyuubi realised the neck wouldn't turn, in fact, his huff of impatience stuck stubbornly in his throat, escaping in an embarrassingly high pitched squeak. Tossing his head in annoyance, it lolled brokenly in a way he was sure was unnatural.

'Enough of this'

Both hands gripped the thick yellow hair, buried themselves knuckle deep and twisted. Disks of bone shrieked their way back into position freeing the crushed windpipe, sweet oxygen rushed into deflated lungs. It was intoxicating. Kyuubi could feel the clamour of blood revitalising all parts of his host as the heart stuttered into life.

"Now that's more like it"

Black tendrils of demonic energy had already set the bones in place; the deeply purple handprint bruise was healed as if it never existed. Fresh excitement gripped the demon as he rose and stretched in his new body.

'So many things to do, so little time' as the saying went. And guess which stoic bastard occupied the top spot? Yes, Itachi Uchiha was now a marked man. Kyuubi fully intended to make him suffer for daring to attempt the destruction of his host.

So he had demonic healing powers... but that didn't make the kit immortal.

And sure, ninety percent of the time the bubbly blonde was a complete pain in the ass with his morals and scruples, but then what human wasn't?

Had the Uchiha managed to permanently damage the kit, that tantalising energy that drew him so relentlessly would vanish, leaving him to wander the earth as before Naruto's time, always searching, never satisfied, yearning for the sublime. Not to mention there would be no perks to his job. He was quite fond of Naruto's body, lean and supple yet moderately muscled and strong, it was beautifully formed for a mere humans' and so responsive…

A bolt of static electricity rippled through him, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling in agitation.

He sensed them before he smelt them

People were coming

_Oh the delights of the hunt_

_000_

Cool fingers pressed briefly into his neck, recoiling instantly. Murmurs travelled from figure to figure.

"He's been dead nearly three hours, how can his core temperature be this high?"

Two faces crowded closer, peering through the darkness at the inert body tangled amongst the sheets. Fear settled in a heavy blanket choking their breaths and panicking their heartbeats. Foreboding emanated thickly from the boy, a strange dread which halted them in their steps.

"For the love of God will you move aside!" The last figure barged through their silent vigil hissing irritably. "I have to do everything myself around here don't I?"

He didn't see it coming

All brashness faded the instant cruel claws buried themselves in his wrist. He jerked his arm back but it wouldn't come. Thick and well muscled his wrist was the proud testament to a lifetime of martial arts and weight lifting, with a brittle snap it crumbled beneath Kyuubi's merciless fingers. Frantic now, he tried to wrench his arm back but the nails sank deeper. He flailed madly, desperately, breathing hot and heavy, terrified eyes never leaving the cherry red orbs glinting merrily back at him.

In a sudden burst of speed the man's other arm swung out in a powerful lunge which was aimed at the blonde head. To Kyuubi, the attack was slow and clumsy, he caught it effortlessly, watching with amusement as the thick fingers grabbed desperately at thin air before once again locking eyes with his victim. Wide and round with terror, through the narrow slit of his mask, the man's eyes pleased Kyuubi immensely. He gorged on the fear thickening the air.

Now here was a man who knew he was going to die

The noise of the agonised yell forcing its way through clenched teeth was enough to rouse the other two from their states of silent horror, with smooth efficiency they leapt into defensive stances. Uncertain, they stared as the boy all but ignored their presence, merely acknowledging them with an insolent smirk, all the while tightening his grip on their fallen leader.

Both wrists were crushed to sickening smallness, ghostly white shards puncturing the skin leaking streams of shadowy blood. Raw with screaming his throat yielded only keening groans which grew rapidly in volume and intensity, white glinted through the slits of his mask as his eyes rolled back in his head. Under Kyuubi's gaze the great mountain of a man crashed to his knees, read streaked arms convulsing violently in the 'delicate' grip.

Brought down by a child

Kyuubi scoffed

"Pathetic"

Sneering with contempt he released one arm, his smile of delight reappearing as the limb cracked like a gunshot against the wooden slats of the bed and the man chocked wetly to prevent himself from crying out. Holding him up by the other rapidly swelling wrist Kyuubi gripped the thick spikes of hair, slick and slippery with cold sweat. Tenderly he leant in to nuzzle the thick neck, inhale the saccharine perfume of blood sweat and fear.

Sharp teeth glinted in the semi-darkness disappearing as they sank deep into the velvety flesh of his unprotected throat. Kyuubi lapped and sucked greedily, jaw working forcefully as he drove into the man's neck and felt the vibrations of his smothered screams. Deep throated purrs rose to a crescendo alongside the wonderful orchestra of wet gurgles and the demon finished it. Locking his jaw before tossing his head to the side, he tore a thick rag of flesh from the man's neck leaving a gaping hole which spurted out great streams of dark blood.

Like a felled oak he swayed before crashing lifelessly to the ground, a thick ooze of steaming liquid spreading from the glistening wound. With sinful relish Kyuubi chewed the bloody mess, tearing off ragged strips with fingernails and teeth, slurping at the bulbous blood vessels and scarping the last scraps of flesh from the thin sheet of transparent skin dangling flippantly from one hand.

Eyes closed and growling in ecstasy Kyuubi savoured the scent, the texture, the taste. Throwing his head back he let the thick coppery liquid slide slowly down his parched throat and into his stomach. It was like something out of a nightmare, a lurid apparition, a demon rising from the ninth circle of hell.

Kyuubi looked up suddenly from his meal, finally remembering his other two 'guests'. The fluffy blonde bed hair and delicate features had no place in that face. Searing eyes bled into the semi darkness, heavily lidded in lazy contentment, the soft pouting lips were spread wide in a malicious smirk which dripped a deep red. The same red ran stickily down his chin and neck, coated his slender arms up to their elbows and was smeared in his lovely golden hair.

Kyuubi licked his lips in appreciation. To their credit the men hadn't run just yet, one was retching painfully in the corner, the other seemed confident in his motionlessness until the acrid scent of urine stung his sensitive nose and the moon was reflected perfectly in the growing puddle of liquid beneath his feet.

Kyuubi snickered

Abruptly he swung his legs over the side of the bed, rising to his feet he kicked the body out of his way and dropped the piece of skin over his shoulder where it caught on the shoe of its previous owner. Both men resumed shaky fighting stances, feet spread apart and hands clutching ornate knives with jaggedly serrated blades.

At Kyuubi's first swaggering steps they lunged into action, leaping forward one slashed at him, the silver streak missing his face by millimetres. Before the man could retract his arm it was wrenched forward spinning him into the iron grasp of the demon. He began to shriek noisily, alternating between begging for mercy and pleading for help from his partner as his own knife was plunged repeatedly into his body.

The screams were suddenly muted, only the dull thunk of metal in meat and the ugly grate of bone filled the oppressive silence. Kyuubi had forced open his victim's mouth and used his nails to claw out the thrashing pink tongue. Fiercely the blonde delved into his victim's mouth with voracious appetite, drinking down the frothing coppery liquid in a deep and bloody French kiss.

Otherwise occupied, he was taken by surprise when heavy hands clamped down on his shoulders, ripped him from his meal's dying embrace, and he found himself lying on his back in a very uncomfortable position with a discarded knife handle digging into the small of his back. Kyuubi wrinkled his sensitive nose in distaste as a piss soaked pair of pants flopped heavily across his bare chest. Warmed by clammy fingers a knife pressed into his unprotected throat.

"I have you now"

His voice was low and rough with exertion. He seemed young, late twenties perhaps. Intelligent, but not an educated man.

His eyes were blue

Glaring reproachfully Kyuubi teased a tendril of demonic energy from his core letting it wind loosely around the young man's neck.

_He had wanted to this manually, but one careless slip of the knife at 'his' throat would mean he had to use a colossal amount of energy to seal the skin and replace the blood in the space of a very limited timeframe. After saving the brat's life he would ultimately lose his hold over the body, and where would be the fun in that?_

With a careless flick of the wrist it tightened into a hangman's noose. Invisible gallows jerked the man into the air; his hands flew to his visibly bruising throat, scrabbling for purchase on the non existent cord. Wide bulging eyes flowered red as the tiny blood vessels popped under pressure. The visible skin of his neck blazed purple, veins protruding angrily from dying flesh and nerveless hands reached up attempting to lift off his mask in a last ditch effort to appeal for his life.

They fell short, twitching stiffly

Brokenly

Silently the body slumped forward

As pleasant as the position may be under different circumstances, Kyuubi found that he just couldn't appreciate the weight of another man on top of him. There was something less than appealing about necrophilia; the bodies had that stiff 'waxy' feel to them…not to mention they attracted all sorts of wildlife.

Pushing away the deadweight with its periwinkle blue eyes, he rose to his feet, a sudden despondency removing his smile. He had no appetite for the carcasses cooling on the floor; already their blood was darkening, clotting to a thick purple sludge.

No, he was done with feeding, now was the time to quench other desires…

Dragging the corpses into a heap near the open window he glanced out and shoved them through the opening, pausing to listen to the dull thuds as they hit the ground two floors down. Sliding himself through the gore slicked window Kyuubi leapt into open space, thrilling at the rush of night air stinging his face. Catlike he landed amongst the macabre piles of dead that littered the pristine lawn.

Not fifteen feet away lofty trees clustered lushly in a shadowy cove, a perfect place to bury the bodies.

Beneath the rotting layer of mast and writhing insects

* * *

A rumour circulated the school, feeding on curiosity and ill wishes. It grew from jealously; pulsing from barbed tongues it rippled and bloated.

Physical pain laced Neji's contracting heart, a cage of belief which squeezed tight shrinking from doubt. Pale slate eyes were completely washed of emotion, his face a porcelain mask with the fragility of glass. Straight, uncompromising, he reigned in the frantic obsession which led him forth.

Itachi had Naruto

Some whispered that he'd gone freely, others smirked that he'd been forced. Everyone had heard it from someone else; no one had actually witnessed the event.

Neji had deemed it necessary to appeal to his fan club. Contrary to popular belief, he did have one. The girls were every bit as 'devout' as Sasuke's but thankfully rather more dignified in their approach, if there was information to be had these girls would know before anyone else, they controlled the grapevine.

000

Entering their meeting place he'd ignored the gasps of admiration and the sudden flurry of activity, to address their president, Mika Hashimoto. A natural born leader, she had built this organisation from nothing to what it was today, a most effective network of informants and information, all unerringly loyal to him.

Unusually tall Mika met him eye to eye as she stood in welcome, brushing her tawny hair nervously away from her face with neatly manicured fingers. Glossy and pink her mouth smiled gratefully at for his visit, intelligent green eyes drinking in his appearance. Not once did her smile lessen in fondness, even as he inquired about Naruto. In her eyes, it didn't matter that Neji was gay or that he was seeking her help to make up with his boyfriend, just his presence made her happy and she glowed with contentment.

But they didn't know anything

000

Corridors and people melted past, his rapid footsteps found no purchase on the ground.

A slow, chocolate beat rose within his body, vibrating up and down his arms and legs in a sinusoidal wave. At first Neji believed with dull acceptance that it was his heart, chocked with blood thick with fear he thought it had slowed right down to a syrupy crawl.

As he advanced the beat seemed to crescendo in volume, lending its vibrations to the walls and ceilings. It met him in a burst of noise as he strode through the common room and threw open the third year door, notes assaulted him form within, humming in his chest as they rippled across the corridor. People occupied most of the space, some leaning nonchalantly against doorframes sipping from plastic cups, others intertwined with each other, bodies undulating in the waves of sound as their hands roved hungrily over limbs slick with perspiration.

It was a party

Neji ignored the second glances as he wove through the bodies and advanced towards the stairs, he shook off the fleeting hands which snagged his clothes as he passed, turned away from the hungry eyes raking his face and body. His vision was becoming tunnelled.

Only Naruto mattered

Half climbing, half stumbling Neji ascended the stairs. A chocking tightness was constricting his throat and lungs, anxiety reduced his breathing to shallow gasps. He tripped, knees thudding dull and heavy as they hit the stairs, the thick carpet tickled his fingers as they tightened around the fibres.

There was Itachi's door…

"Neji?"

The relief was titanic, breaking over his senses like the welcome rain in a parched desert, as one all the muscles in his body relaxed, his shoulders slumping bonelessly. So rigid were the muscles in his face he couldn't force himself to smile but the soft light in his eyes spoke volumes.

"Naruto…" he breathed and paused

The fresh smell of grass and dirt emanated from the boy, Naruto's scent…but different. Instead of freshly mown grass and lazy summer afternoons the scent held the stark edge of crushed vegetation, the faint sickly sweetness of decaying mast and the lingering vastness of the night air.

Heat flooded Neji's body, the blood raced around his veins frothing and bubbling with frantic desire. Danger, feral and uncivilised it wreathed the blonde marking him out as a creature of the wild. The odd thing was, Neji didn't find his reaction strange, it wasn't like Naruto had changed at all, just that he was showing another side to himself, a side that Neji had expected all along.

Then scent weaved around him, seeping into his pores, clouding his thoughts and opinions it seemed to trap him in a dreamlike state as he stumbled to his feet. With a dreamy acceptance he took in Naruto's new attire, his vague smile approving of the blue silk choker, the fitted black shirt rolled up to the elbows and unbuttoned from the hem to the naval and the hip hugging, scandalously low jeans. Nor did Neji express any surprise over the appearance of a swirling tattoo, striking outwards from the honey naval in thick brush strokes.

A trance had descended upon Neji, a vague insubstantial place where Naruto outshone the other colours, where his eyes burned blue…or was it red? Hands grasped the front of his shirt, pulling him closer.

"Come with me"

Neji was mesmerised by the sway of his lips, sweet, yet wicked…yet sweet. He barely nodded before he found himself plunged back into the party following the bright hair that weaved though the crowd. Sound wrapped itself around the brunette as he found himself in the heaving crowd which packed the space nearest to four booming speakers. Heat, suffocating, exciting, the press of bodies all around generated enough heat to bring Neji out in an instant sweat. So many people surrounded them but it felt like they were alone in their tiny bubble of space.

Eyes heavily lidded, cheeks flushed with heat and sweat darkened hair, Naruto smirked lazily, daring Neji to dance, daring him to fall under his spell.

Who was Neji to refuse a challenge?

Decisively he reached out and pulled the blonde to him, delving into his mouth with his own. The battle was epic, the heat insane, Neji struggled to control the kiss, Naruto fought dirty. Sultry beats echoed through the undulating crowd, filling the room, filling his mind with its deliberate bass rhythms.

Neji's body was beyond his control, it swayed to the music as if possessed, puppeted by the hypnotic melody and the small but insistent hands which pressed themselves into the small of his back and hips, forcing his lower body closer to the slim form of Naruto. The same Naruto who moved his own body to the swelling beat, grinding and gyrating like a true professional, throwing his head back in abandon to pant his exertion into the dense air.

He was beautiful to look at, 'wild and free' the lights caught his sharpened canines, his eyes flashed red…or was it blue?

Neji didn't care

"Come"

It was an order not a request

Neji was in a delirium soaked dream, one moment he was fighting the crush of bodies, next moment Naruto was kicking the door shut to an unfamiliar bedroom, locking the door then wrenching off the handle to insure it stayed locked. Rather than feeling apprehensive at this impressive display of strength, it made Neji breathless with anticipation. In a small corner of his mind he questioned Naruto's new found strength, dismissing it almost as soon as the blonde turned to him with a ferocious hunger in his smile.

In fact he almost forgot how to speak when Naruto advanced teasingly. The embodiment of feline grace and power, Neji could only stare in wonder. As he advanced Naruto pulled his shirt off over his head, the swirling tattoo rippled with his stomach muscles, it drew Neji's gaze like a magnet and a moment of cold lucidity broke over him.

"Naruto?" Hoarsely Neji met the blonde's eyes with complete sincerity. "I- I apologise for everything, I've been a fool. There's nothing I can give you that you don't already have, so I give you myself. 'This" Palms spread wide he placed both hands over his heart.

"That is…" Melancholy seeped grey and expansive into his eyes, "If you want me"

Naruto had been tapping his foot impatiently, scowling through the whole heartfelt apology, looking almost embarrassed for the boy.

"Yeah, yeah kid, forgive and forget and all that… now let's _screw_" He grinned devilishly at Neji's shocked expression, the boy looked uncomfortable.

"You know we don't have to do this if you don't want to…?" said Neji keeping the disappointment from his voice. Naruto snorted, dragging the brunette forward by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh, but I _insist_"

* * *

"Get out! Get the hell out of my damn room!"

With impressive aim Sasuke threw a nearby vase at the hurriedly closing door, watching with ferocious eyes as it showered the polished floor with leaf littered water and china shards. Striking a hand threw his damp hair to lift it from his flushed face, Sasuke threw himself down onto his mountain of pillows.

Imprisonment was getting to him, and the dreams weren't helping

For almost a week now he'd been having the same dream, wet dream if you wanted to get technical, about Gaara. The redhead tormented him with gentle nips, refusing to bite down hard refusing to give Sasuke what he wanted. Always he slipped into the shadows when Sasuke tried to get close, appearing right by him when he thought he'd lost sight and tried to rest.

Always teasing never settling

The mere suggestion of what Gaara could do had Sasuke fighting the seduction, stubbornly refusing to accept the meagre grazes when the redhead was capable of inflicting so much more.

Gaara would hiss his anger, eyes glittering like chips of ice when Sasuke refused to chase after him any longer, the dream ended as Gaara lunged forward in a whirlwind of scarlet and sank his teeth into the junction between neck and shoulder, blood welling up around his mouth. Then he would stand away, watching with dark eyes, the pain in Sasuke's shoulder would flare and Gaara would smile, licking at the ring of blood around his mouth.

Whether the pain was real or imaginary it never failed to wake him at that point, muscles cramping, soaked in sweat and with a hard on that refused to be ignored. To make matters worse the staff keeping an extremely close eye on him, dropping in at the slightest of noises. And considering the heavy oak door was at least half a foot thick, Sasuke suspected they were watching him through spy holes in the walls.

He let out a long suffering sigh and rolled onto his stomach, careful to elevate his injured arm against the headrest. 'Gets the blood running', apparently, the doctor said it could take a week off his recovery time…Sasuke looked as if he were doing a permanent Nazi salute.

Whatever it took to get him back to school before the half term, back to that infuriating little redhead.

A sly smirk grew from nothing as an idea struck him, Sasuke flexed his fingers experimentally

Why wait to get better?

Why not invite Gaara over for a weekend and maybe the holidays…

His arm had gained eighty percent mobility over the past few days it was only from wrist to fingers that he was encountering major nerve damage. A pathetic forty percent mobility had left his fingers unable to curl enough to grip a fork and feed himself. He could barely twitch his smallest finger which regularly turned a mottled purple if he didn't exercise it regularly.

Life wasn't all peaches and cream, and it still hurt like hell

Once now he'd had to have the wound lanced, his wrist had bloated with poisonous fluid, stitching biting painfully into the angry red skin and oozing foul smelling pus. He'd been delirious with fever at the time and thankfully didn't remember anything, just woke up to find his arm looking more like tenderized mincemeat than ever.

No doubt it would scar

Going to the hospital was not an option; he had the best doctors money could buy and anyway public services would expose him to all sorts of nasty things, MRSA, lice…_the plague_. He chuckled to himself, maybe not the plague, but as clean as hospitals claimed to be, there was always some nurse too busy gazing at him to notice where she was sticking that needle.

Carefully Sasuke flexed his injured hand and used it to press the intercom next to his bed.

"Hideke, attend to me at once, I have a request of you"

Like magic the butler appeared seconds later, if Sasuke doubted his loyalty at all he'd say the man had been waiting outside his door.

"Yes sir?"

Sasuke recoiled a little as the butler appeared at his bedside in that silently efficient way of the most well trained servants. If the need ever arose, he'd make an excellent assassin…

It still creeped him out though

"I wish to extend an invitation to a special guest to take effect this weekend, deliver it to a Gaara Sabaku of Konoha Academy. He's of similar age to myself, it should not be difficult to find him"

"Yes sir, of course" Hideke turned immediately to exit

"Oh and another thing…."

"Another thing, young master?" the butler inquired lightly

"Make sure he accepts"

* * *

He was intoxicated, that was the only reasonable explanation

Everything seemed louder, brighter, fiercer. He had to be imagining the deep gravely growls vibrating through Naruto's throat sending shivers up his spine as the blonde crawled on top of him, rubbing himself against Neji's body as if to cover himself in the scent.

It was erotically feline

"Do you know how good you smell"

It was a statement not a question, purred in a smooth deep voice steeped in amusement.

"Do you know how_ long_ it's been?"

Naruto's voice changed once again, this time hot and hissing with lust, he stroked a sharp fingernail down Neji's chest capturing a dusky nipple and twisting it to hear Neji gasp.

"Too long"

Neji chocked when pointed teeth clamped around his already sensitive nipple, tugging it playfully before a heated tongue flattened itself against his throbbing skin, lapping the pain away. It wasn't long before the Hyuuga was sighing under his breath, the pink splotches colouring his cheeks being, so far, the only signs of his arousal. The demon was delighted.

"I see you don't scare easy"

Rocking back on his heels he made sure to keep eye contact whilst he eased down Neji's zipper caressing the heated flesh through thin black boxers. Pulling the material tight over the teen's growing erection, trapping it in his fist before sliding up and down the cloth covered penis.

"Y-you don't have to Na-ruto" Neji panted

The blonde's mouth twisted into a hungry smirk as he broke eye contact to squeeze and rub Neji's cock, watching closely as a spot of moisture blossomed through the dark material. Above the waistband of the brunette's jeans his firm stomach pulsed with each erratic breath. Greedy hands hooked fingers under the elastic waistband deliberately scraping the sensitive skin with sharp nails as he lifted the material and licked his parted lips.

"Stop"

Neji halted the hands creeping into his boxers. The blonde growled deep and menacing, the animal inside would not, could not deal with hesitation, if the boy didn't think he was up to it then too fucking bad. A couple of dozen years without sex would turn the sweetest little kitty cat into a potential rapist.

Not that Kyuubi had been known for his sweet temper even when he _was_ getting some

"What is it kid? I didn't come here to chat you know" the blonde spat

For a moment Neji looked almost startled buy the ferocity of Naruto's glare before the other details drew him into that mindless world of longing. The feral snarl exposing brilliantly sharp teeth, the slitted eyes sparking like electricity with brittle self restraint.

Without warning Neji jumped up from the bed and walked around behind the crouched blonde who followed him with his eyes. Deftly the brunette pulled off his jeans and shoved 'Naruto' down flat on his back. Grabbing hold of the blonde's snug jeans Neji unzipped him, took a firm grip on the loose material and yanked them right off just like a magician doing the tablecloth trick.

The breath was forced out of 'Naruto' as their chests collided, faces inches apart.

"Don't worry, I'll give you what you came for" his voice was husky as he bit lightly on the pink shell of the blonde's ear, feeling more than hearing 'Naruto's' amused reply.

"I'm sure you will…"

Neji had to bite back a groan as the pressure on his dick increased; surreptitiously the blonde had raised a knee between Neji's legs and was rubbing it back and forth bucking his hips to increase the sweet friction. Neji moaned into 'Naruto's' shoulder, resisting the strong urge to buck his own hips into the body beneath him. Instead the brunette fought back, forcing both off the blonde's hands above his head he threw 'Naruto' a wicked smirk nipping his way down the lean chest, occasionally pausing to indulge in a slow lick and savour the exotic scent of Naruto Uzumaki.

His smirk widened noticeably at the hiss of air and throaty moan when he slipped off the blonde's boxers, gently taking the swollen tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue along the salty slit.

Neji really got to work, stretching his mouthy around Naruto's cock and bobbing up and down in short, abrupt strokes. He released the erection with an audible 'pop' licking around the thick base and closing his hot mouth around one of the testicles, suckling it gently as he fondled the other one rolling it around in the thin sac of skin till it grew heavy with blood, shrinking small and tight into the palm of his hand.

The blonde was thrashing his head from side to side mouth open in a silent snarl, mercilessly he entangled a clawed hand into the silky strands of Neji's hair, forcing the teen to impale his mouth on the straining cock. Neji took it as well as could be expected, breathing slow and deep through his nose and relaxing his throat as much as possible whilst 'Naruto' thrust haphazardly into his face, arching his back to brutal intensity of his orgasm.

Gasping and coughing discreetly Neji wiped the saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand and smirked in self congratulation. Chuckling slightly hoarsely he met the watchful ruby eyes and raised a graceful eyebrow, taking hold of the blonde's slender hips he crooked one leg to leave enough room to prepare him. A silky voice crooned in his ear

"Now, now, now Neji… let's not get ahead of ourselves"

Neji hissed loudly as his head was wrenched back, the double edged sensations involving having his hair pulled bringing tears of pain to his eyes and a throbbing ache to his already stiff cock.

Attentive, the demon watched Neji's eyes roll back and his mouth open in a lustful pant. Unknowingly his sharp nails had caught several long strands, so when he released the tumble of chocolate locks and moved his hand away the strands snapped suddenly, leaving pin pricks of pain which had Neji dripping with precum, begging for more.

'Interesting'

Crouching at eye level to the panting aristocrat 'Naruto gripped his pale chin and gently brushed away the curtain of silky strands which clung limply to his face, dampened by the heat of his skin. Twining a generous handful around his fingers the blonde forced Neji's head back once again exposing his creamy throat.

"What to do with you…" he muttered against the fluttering pulse

Neji cried out breathlessly, scrabbling aimlessly in the sheets as fingers travelled his swollen length, squeezing and fondling, the gentle scrape of sharpened nails serving only to heighten his pleasures. 'Naruto' released his grip on the mahogany strands ignoring the silky curtain fluttering over Neji's neck and face. Instead wide spread fingers enjoyed the planes of his body , digging into soft hollows and firm muscle, kneading twin globes of pale flesh and teasing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs with soft pinches pressing the spread of purpling bruises.

So focussed on the delicate play of pleasure and pain, Neji didn't notice the blonde kneel behind him. He did notice when a warm tongue slipped between his cheeks lapping at his hole.

"_Ohh_" Neji's face flushed red, but he didn't stop the blonde

A stomach churningly slow build up of bliss journeyed through Neji's nerves as the wet muscle dipped inside him slightly before circling the delicate puckered skin, lathering it wetly. Again and again it explored enthusiastically pushing further and further inside, it was the most curious sensation but left him a shuddering wreck of lust.

Wave after gentle wave of prickling heat engulfed his body, building and building until all he knew was that dexterous muscle stabbing in an out, rubbing at his insides in a relentless thrusting dance.

The brunette rocked unconsciously head hanging low and heavy, chest heaving with every snatched gasp. With a desperate moan Neji reached for his straining erection, pulling at it, stroking furiously to release some of the tension building in his abdomen. He cried out in strangled frustration when a merciless grip forced his hand away and a voice crooned in his ear.

"Now, now, don't be a naughty boy; I've got plenty more planned for you tonight"

Whilst the demon was speaking he thrust a finger inside Neji, chuckling as the boy arched and hissed with discomfort, yet quickly grew used to the finger which slipped easily into the slick ring of muscle. Time to add another. At the second intrusion Neji crouched perfectly still, tensing with the burn.

"Relax kid; you're just making things harder for yourself" the blonde warned, but Neji didn't relax.

"I- It's just that I've never been… on the receiving end, if you understand me" Although breathless, his voice was curiously flat, the barest hint of nerves lending his voice a slight tremor.

'Naruto' stroked his insides with a curling of his fingers over a place that exploded with pleasure and made Neji see stars. Any protests died on his lips as he was swept away on an ocean of sensation.

A slave to the pleasures of the flesh

He didn't notice a third finger enter him stretching, scissoring and rubbing against his sensitized prostate forcing yelps and whines through tightly clenched teeth., but he did notice the absence of fingers as they were pulled out suddenly. All composure lost, Neji groaned his frustration. Suddenly his legs were swept from beneath him by a bruising grip on his thigh and he found himself on his back, legs spread wide by the blonde crouching between them. Hazily it struck Neji how wild Naruto looked, the blond stalked closer his grim was fierce, vulpine even, lidded eyes blazing with the fire of a thousand blood rubies. Every small movement was deliberate yet thoughtlessly graceful, he was probably dreaming but claws raked softly over his chest travelling up to graze his scalp.

Naruto was crouched directly over Neji's chest, knees trapping the brunette's arms and a very obvious erection trailing a clear fluid over the Hyuuga's cheek.

"Suck on this for me Pretty-eyes, make it nice and wet. Because when you're done" he ground back on the teen's cock earning a sharp intake of breath "I'm going to fuck you with it"

The demon watched Neji's mouth close over him licking and thoroughly coating him, loving the tiny whimpers of frustration when his cock escaped the teen's open mouth bobbing stickily against his flushed cheeks and Neji struggled to get it back, mouth wide and tongue extended. The sight alone had his blood boiling at fever pitch, purring his approval deep in his throat.

The demon could sense his bedmate's eyes clearing, growing brighter and more alert as his arousal dimmed to bearable levels, now was the time to act.

The first stroke was ecstasy, the boy's walls clamped around him as the brunette thrashed in agony, the painful pleasure ripped a savage growl from 'Naruto's' throat and he plunged back in again, chocked gasps from the body beneath him accompanying his powerful strokes. Nothing could stop him now, his blood sang loud in his ears, every animalistic tendency breaking through his fragile humanity. Ensnared in a bestial frenzy he bit fiercely into Neji's shoulder, drinking deeply of the frothing blood which welled up in a trickle of red.

Kyuubi was deaf to the ecstatic screams of his bedmate, revelling in the frantic scrabbling of nails which left his back a mess of hot crimson lines. Unstoppable he arched his back, shoving, thrusting, slamming into the writhing body; the ferocity of the strokes could hardly be called sex more like a desperate animalistic rutting. A wild cacophony of guttural screams rose in intensity from both men, melding as one in the fever pitch of their pleasure, desperately clawing at each other, trying to move closer, needing to go deeper, fighting to reach that building threshold, that bright white wall.

The demon plunged his cock into the boy in one punishing stroke, dragging the brunette closer, fucking him deeper, roaring his pleasure into the slick neck as Neji tensed in a wordless scream, ecstasy drowning him in a welcome death.

La petite mort, as the French describe it

On and on the sensations rushed over him, ripples of bliss melting his body leaving him floating in a world of white noise. Vaguely Neji felt his limbs jerking as somewhere above him 'Naruto' thrust and thrust, bellowing his triumph to echo from the four walls. A wonderful warmth filled him to the brim and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head.

The world was a bouquet of sensation, the heady temperature of another body, the firm slick skin sliding against his own with every breath, the cloud of wayward locks intertwined with his fingers, the crisp roughness of the unfamiliar sheets. Every touch was amplified a thousand fold to his hypersensitive nerves.

Finally content, Kyuubi pulled out and lay panting for a moment, the sharp copper of blood drew his attention to the boy's shoulder, it was still bleeding freely. With a touch of demonic energy the wound knitted slightly, enough to halt the bleeding anyway. Kyuubi quite liked the idea of giving the boy some lasting reminder of the best sex he was ever going to get. Sniggering quietly he licked a smear of red from the teens flushed cheek and purred with satisfaction.

Blue blood _was _sweeter than the regular kind

* * *

Naruto's sleepy smile stretched across his face, he didn't bother to open his eyes yet, preferring to savour the warmth and utter serenity that wriggled like little sunbeams all over his body. It had to be a Saturday for him to feel this good, one of those lazy days when he didn't have to get out of bed till his stomach bodily propelled him towards the canteen, awake or not. Right now he was just content to wriggle his toes and snuggle with his duvet, so warm and comfortable and…snugly.

The sheets felt smooth and cool outside his cocoon of warmth, luxuriously he stretched his arms out and yawned widely. His fingertips touched a pocket of warmth and he hummed with sleepy surprise, reaching out to explore the strange heat There was something there… very smooth and velvety, absentmindedly he patted it enjoying the silkiness, rubbing it with curious fingers.

It twitched

Cerulean eyes snapped open

"OH MY GOD, IT'S ALIVE!!"

Naruto scrambled out of the bed shrieking like a banshee. Evil sheets entangled his legs and he found himself very much acquainted with the floor, but no better off for it. Flailing hysterically he grabbed at the material rolling around on his back and kicking his legs into the air like a trussed up chicken, all the while attempting to cover up his shocking and mysterious lack of clothes.

A low groan rose from the bed and miraculously Naruto's mouth snapped shut in an instant; fearfully he lifted his head. Staring intently at the rising mound of sheets his breath caught in his throat.

Lilac eyes stared back

Sky blue eyes grew impossibly wide, what was he doing in the same bed as Neji…naked?

A brilliant blush shot up Naruto's neck colouring his face a radioactive beetroot, a single shaky finger pointed accusingly.

"You raped me!!"

The shrillness of his cry reached operatic diva proportions, sending an entire flock of pigeons for cover and clearing the wildlife for several miles. Neji stared blankly, (possibly due to the ringing in his ears).

"You did, didn't you?" Naruto wailed at the top of his voice "You plied me with drugs, or alcohol, o-or vodka, or _something_ and violated my innocent body!!" He then began to pat himself down frantically as if to check for missing body parts.

"You took my virginity and I can't even remember what happened!" Stricken, the blonde threw himself down, burying his head in his arms. "I can't even remember it!" he let out a long and anguished wail.

"Ah…Naruto?" hesitantly the Neji interrupted the blonde "I didn't take your…virginity"

"Don't lie to me!!" the blonde lifted his head to screech "I think I'd know if I'd been violated or not you pervert!"

Neji's eyebrow lifted "Naruto I've never lied to you before" Grunting in pain the brunette struggled to sit upright, allowing the sheets to fall to his waist. Naruto gasped. Neji's chest was criss-crossed with angry bites and scratches, fingerprint bruises circling his wrists, littering his arms. Naruto's shocked gaze was drawn to a vicious puncture wound in Neji's shoulder.

_Teethmarks_

"What happened to you?" his voice had dropped to an awed whisper. A pink tinge dusted Neji's pale cheeks, he looked away. Still staring in shock Naruto didn't notice.

"It looks like you were either chewed half to death by some vicious animal, or had the wildest, kinkiest se-x…" he trailed off. Still blushing faintly, Neji gave him a meaningful look.

"N-no…no way" Naruto paled, the colour disappearing from his face as he flailed for words "You don't mean, I…I …did that?" his voice dried up.

"I let you…I allowed it to happen, anything to make it up to you" The brunettes' cheeks blazed a dark red. "It was a pleasurable experience, although…I didn't anticipate being in this much discomfort…"

Carefully the brunette inched himself off the bed, wobbling as he stood and limped around. The bed was a mess, dried semen and spots of blood staining the sheets. Absentmindedly he mumbled to himself as he rubbed his aching lower back.

"Never thought I'd ever bottom though…"

He turned around just in time to see Naruto topple to the side in a dead faint.

* * *

"Wait a go, Hyuuga!"

"Was he any good then?"

"Wow! Looks like things got rough last night!"

Wolf whistles and applause woke Naruto a second time, someone was carrying him bridal style… through a packed corridor…bare assed. Wrapped in a sheet, his family jewels were covered with a bed sheet. Shirt hurriedly buttoned, Neji was shuffling through the hallway gamely trying to edge his way through the crowds, and ignore them at the same time.

"OMG how cute!"

One of the girls squealed over and over, clutching he hands to her heaving bosom.

"After a night of passion he's carried home in the arms of his lover"

Doe eyed she gazed after them and every girl in the corridor sighed dreamily, every boy chuckling knowingly or sneering with disgust. Wishing a big fat black hole would open up in the floor and suck him down into a painful yet instant death; Naruto buried his burning face into the broad chest and squeezed his eyes shut.

If he couldn't see them, they weren't there, simple as.

Go mind power!

The voices fell suddenly in volume as Neji uncharacteristically delivered a vicious kick to the heavy wood. As violent as his actions were, his voice was gentle as he spoke down to the boy in his arms.

"We're alone now Naruto, you can open your eyes" he sighed heavily "I didn't reckon on so many people being about at this time, I'm sorry"

The blonde was having none of it, folding his arms stubbornly; he glared at the paling brunette.

"What the hell was that?! You had to let the whole school know by carrying me through the main flipping corridor?!" Neji's brow furrowed slightly, "You wouldn't wake up" his reasonable answer seemed only to inflame Naruto's anger and his eyes sparked furiously.

"What, so you couldn't have waited for me to wake up eh? Too much hassle? Ever heard of a slap to the face, a bucket of water?" he snapped, jerking angrily, wordlessly Neji looked away. The Hyuuga could never hurt a hair on his head, whether or not it was for his own good.

The realisation stirred a distain in him, it fuelled the fire. Naruto had never felt so furious in his life. His unreasonable rage was like a poisonous crucible of acid, bubbling and boiling up inside him, transforming his words into black barbs of revulsion. Suddenly he loathed the weakness Neji showed, the devoted puppy dog act he played out whenever Naruto was concerned.

That spineless submittance to his every whim

The boy was beneath him, hardly a worthy enemy let alone an equal, useless, worthless. Naruto sneered, his face twisted and ugly, he stared dispassionately.

"You're a disgrace"

Inky black the words dripped from a painted tongue

"I wonder…if you would stop me if I tried to stab you" he giggled lightly

"I mean…were you always this weak or am I your only Achilles' heel?"

Sharp nails scraped Neji's cheek, trailing lines of red

"I wonder what daddy would sa-"

_"Shut the hell up!"_

As if he'd been burnt Naruto flinched bodily away from Neji, his hands clamped tight over his mouth, his eyes widened with shock.

"I…I never, I-I didn't mean that, it wasn't…me"

Clutching his sheet around himself Naruto shook himself out of Neji's grip, swung himself to the ground and backed up against the wall.

"I-I…" his voice died in his throat. Neji was motionless, head lowered his arms hung heavy at his sides, and he was swaying gently from side to side. He stumbled drunkenly, fingers scrabbling for a solid grip on the wall.

"Neji?" Naruto rushed forward ducking his head under the brunette's arm for support. Neji was gripping the doorframe so hard his knuckles turned white, a cold sweat ran down his neck and his skin was a deathly pale, he was trembling.

"Neji…Neji what's wrong?" Naruto's usually cheery voice was low with worry, his arm tightened around the teen's waist.

"It's nothing…I'm fine" Indifferently, Neji attempted to shrug out of the blonde's hold, never once meeting his eyes.

"Don't try and pretend there's nothing wrong with you Neji, you can hardly stand" Naruto scolded, bright blue eyes overflowing with worry. Neji kept his gaze trained defensively on the wall, "I'm simply feeling a little unwell, most likely I require rest…you were hardly gentle with me last night" he retorted, turning slowly towards the staircase.

In silence they made their way upstairs, Naruto biting his lip till it bled for every subtle wince of slight intake of breath that betrayed the Hyuuga's pain. It was only when they reached the landing did Naruto notice Neji's limp, his breathing was laboured now, most of his weight resting on the blonde's shoulders. Somehow they made it through their bedroom door, stumbling across the threshold.

Neji lay down immediately; starkly pale against the warm blue sheets breathing slowly 'in and out'. He lay on his stomach facing the wall.

"Neji…?"

Naruto's tentative attempt at conversation was ignored, his stomach flipped queasily as his eyes traced the gouges in the brunette's back, hey fanned out under both shoulder blades, exactly his hand span.

He couldn't breath

Stumbling into the bathroom Naruto switched on the hot water clutching his sheet to his chest. The steam stung his eyes easing the choking lump in his throat, folds of material slipped from his hands and pooled on the bathroom floor. The heat of the water burned at his skin as he slid into the bath, it distracted him for a while forcing a hiss of pain. His body throbbed, scaled pink but still he lowered himself until the liquid lapped over his ears and the world was muted by the soothing rush of waves which prickled his scalp.

He was alone in his head,

Peaceful, the gentle sigh of air being breathed in and out was a remote part of himself

'Kyuubi'

_'I'm losing control'_

A whole night, he'd lost a whole night. He couldn't remember anything.

_'What else did he do…?'_

In the lapping current his hair floated gently around his face like a golden halo, Naruto stared sightlessly at the ceiling, his tears blurring the world into a sea of formless shapes.

000

The bath had long gone cold before Naruto rose groggily, water streaming down his face, he was calm now… lighter. When that coward Kyuubi finally showed his face, he'd better watch out. There was plenty they had to talk about.

Grabbing a towel from the side he sat on the ledge rubbing the moisture from his dripping hair and body. He wrapped the towel around his waist and padded out into the bedroom, Neji hadn't moved but his colour was healthier, more 'cream' pale than 'night of the living dead' pale. The blonde pulled on a pair of boxers, keeping an eye out for any movement from the brunette.

Hey, they may have…slept together, but he was still a virgin…_kind of_

"Naruto?"

With a not so tiny shriek of horror, Naruto grabbed a handful of clothes from his open drawer and tried to cover as much as possible. Neji laughed lightly "I'm not looking Naruto". And it was true, the brunette was still facing the wall, Naruto sighed with relief but Neji wasn't done. "I have your body memorised, I don't need to"

"Waaah!!" Naruto spluttered whilst Neji chuckled softly before interrupting

"We never did go on that date did we, how does Saturday sound?"

He grimaced as roughly sixty kilos of slightly damp and squirming teenager slammed into him squealing with glee. The impromptu bear hug set his back muscles on fire and sent the headboard crashing into the wall, yet Neji couldn't bring himself to complain.

Maybe it was because his mouth was otherwise occupied, smiling fondly into the sheets

* * *

"_Ok, mission impossible"_

"Duh, duh… da da! Duh, duh… da da!"

Slipping round the corner Naruto sang quietly under his breath, tip toeing towards the classroom door.

"Ok, so far, so good. People seen: _none_, First lesson: _check" _The master plan was taking shape. He would avoid the crowds today, get to every lesson early and hide out at the back. He would be first out of lessons too, as far as anyone else was concerned he was a yellow flash in the distance. Quickly he sidled through the gap, shutting the door carefully behind him.

"Ah, so the wonderer returns"

Naruto jumped round backing into the door, heart pounding wildly against his ribs and millimetres away from wetting himself

"K-Kakashi sensei"

The teacher cocked his head to one side grinning deviously through his mask. Black today, with tiny sparkling rhinestones in the shape of a huge Cheshire cat grin right where his mouth should have been. Even without the independently dancing eyebrows which seemed to be attempting a hairier version of YMCA- if that's even possible- and twitching in that sinister 'I know what you did last summer 'cough' last night' way. It was _really_ creepy.

"A little early aren't we?" Naruto gulped, plan failure in sight

"Ah…erm…well…" The blonde bit his lip nervously, part of his plan was not to act suspiciously so Kakashi wouldn't ask questions, obviously it wasn't working.

"So you came to see me about something, maybe?" Causally sauntering forward he stopped about three feet away. "Uh, yeah…" Naruto mumbled. Kakashi closed in another two feet peering interestedly back, the sparkly smile filled Naruto's vision.

"Actually no, it doesn't matter now" He squeaked, backing up further, subtly he reached for the door handle behind his back, tugging uselessly on the metal.

"I heard an interesting rumour yesterday" leaning bodily on the door Kakashi peered down at him, Naruto froze. "Hm, really?" he smiled brightly ducking under Kakashi's arm and fleeing to a seat far far away.

Five minutes, just five minutes and the bell would go; people would come save him…_five minutes. _Naruto prayed fervently that Kakashi would take the hint and stay away. Yes…he literally closed his eyes for a moment and clamped his hands together piously underneath the desk, sending up a lightning fast prayer. The way Naruto saw it, the faster you prayed, the faster God got round to answering your prayer.

"_Naruuto_"

A voice dirtier than sin crooned breathily in his ear, around the same time something warm and wet flicked over his earlobe. Naruto's eyes flew open to find Kakashi's face nose to nose with his own.

"Ewwwww! What the hell, old man?!" He pushed himself away from the desk so hard his chair skidded out from under him and he felt himself falling back. A hand flew out from nowhere grabbing a fistful of shirt and yanking him upright. Half throttled and fully pissed off, the blonde glared his super evil glare of death, eyes narrowing to slits as Kakashi burst into peals of hoarse laughter

"Ha, good times, _good times" _The silver haired man muttered to the air, abruptly he wondered back to his front desk and began idly shuffling papers. Open mouthed Naruto stared for a full minute before shaking his head slowly; Kakashi had some major problems that needed to be treated ASAP.

How he'd ever been allowed to work with children…well that was a complete mystery

Sprawling out over his desk Naruto breathed an internal sigh of relief, for now at least, it seemed that Kakashi had forgotten about the rumour.

"Actually" Naruto groaned, dragging his head off his arms to glare at Kakashi who was stroking his chin thoughtfully through the mask and baring those pearl white rhinestones to the world.

"It wasn't really a rumour per se, I obtained this information first hand, a witness if you like" He propped his feet up against his desk easing back in his chair.

"Busy night last night wasn't it?" For once in his life Naruto kept his face neutral, giving away nothing (Neji lessons!). Kakashi ignored this momentous occasion however to go on.

"You're definitely the vocal type, and I knew your voice as soon as I heard it. Just thought I'd thank you for the entertainment" Kakashi yawned calmly "I jacked off to you being pounded into" Naruto choked. "I could hear you through the walls"

Naruto's face forcibly combusted, speechless with embarrassment his primary functions matching those of a dying goldfish, Kakashi's creepy giggles ringing in his ears.

"Oh fair maiden, don't be modest, your deflowering brought sighs of contentment from many a mouth, not to mention a wealth of exotic fantasies I can play back on those long, lonely nights. And anyway, only a select few heard your sweet cries as your body was writhing in the throes of passion 'coughprettymucheverybodycough', but no matter, no matter" he waved a hand "It could happen to anyone" Suddenly his expression glazed over "I only wish I could have had pictures to add to that fabulous soundtrack. I should have been there to help you at such an important time, to lend a hand…or a mouth"

The silver haired man melted into a happy daydream, chin rested on his hands, eyes curving cheerfully, every now and again he let out a girlish giggle, obviously having the time of his life. Aghast, Naruto could only stare and shudder in horror, if Kakashi knew all about it, then there was no hope.

There was nowhere he could escape

A social recluse like Kakashi was always the last to know about anything, but if they had gossip to share then God help us all, the whole school would have been told within hours…the _whole school_.

Ominously the bell echoed in his ears

* * *

The sun mocks me with its blinding longevity; I am impatient for its death

Finally it bathes in the crimson purple flares of its blood, the night begins. The noise pollution spewing from so many worthless people, grinds down to a bare murmur. The thick slip of paper weighs heavy in my hand.

There is someone I have come to see

000

Moving soundlessly through the bustling common room the redhead boy with deep khol rimmed eyes ignored his usual door for a different one. Never before had he travelled through this doorway but any idiot could work out that each dorm was identically laid out.

Kankuro had mentioned once that the sun always woke him in the morning. Therefore, the room was East facing: on the right hand side. By process of elimination Gaara chose the first door, his sibling did have the rather annoying habit of being overly conspicuous.

The handle turned with the first knock. Shirtless, Kankuro appeared in the half darkness.

"Gaara?"

"Hey little bro" Kankuro scratched his head sleepily "What can I do you for?" He shuffled quickly aside as Gaara wordlessly entered his room. Closing the door Kankuro turned to face his little brother wide smile just a little too wide. A pair of khol rimmed eyes glowered from the barely lit window. The sun was setting on the other side of the building. Kankuro flicked on the light, blinking rapidly as he grabbed a shirt and dragged it over his stocky frame.

"You ok?" He hovered for a little while in the middle of the room hoping this would be a brief meeting. No such luck. Leaning against the wall Gaara stared through the window at the multiplying pin pricks of stars.

Ah, so it was like that

Shrugging, Kankuro shuffled to his bed and extracted a crumpled magazine from between the covers. Though he seemed to be reading peacefully, Kankuro's thoughts were going into overdrive. Usually Gaara barely tolerated anyone's presence let alone initiate spending time with someone. Hell even his own siblings weren't exactly granted full immunity if Gaara got into one of his rages.

From what he could deduce Gaara had some sort of problem, and it had to be big, Gaara just didn't drop by to exchange pleasantries. But it was almost unheard of for Gaara to ask for help, even from his siblings, the only time he had was when the police had gotten involved and cornered him for arson.

Gaara had started a warehouse fire which was nothing new, but when it was finally put out three days later the police had discovered a body. Murder charges were a whole other ball game even for a minor.

Gaara had problems, it was true, he'd been abused as a child, not physically at first, but mentally. As 'the child with the devil's red hair who killed his own mother at birth' he was different from all the other children and rumours spread like wildfire in a small town. Feared and avoided by strangers, ignored or sneered at by his father, Kankuro and Temari could only watch helpless as their baby brother turned into a monster.

It was a Thursday, Kankuro remembered because that was the day of the annual school trip to a theme park. Gaara was never allowed to go.

Strangely enough the day itself was fairly blurry, he'd had lots of fun, ridden tons of fast rides and brought back some candyfloss for his brother. The fun and laughter of the day seemed to pass in a second, leaving that unforgettable night to stretch into eternity.

Walking up the gravelled path it was Temari who saw him first, the tiny huddled figure lost in the vast doorway, thin arms wrapped protectively around his knees. The whole of his right side was saturated with blood, later they found out about the multiple knife wounds scoring his arms and ribs.

Their father was lying across Gaara's bed, his hands clawed in death, reaching out for something…someone. He had been alive when the kitchen knife had been plunged into his eye. A six year old Gaara would have had to lift his father's corpse to free enough space for him to slip from his bed and flee the horror of that room.

Sirens wailed on through the night, pale faces first red, then blue, then red, then blue. No one could make Gaara talk, he allowed himself to be escorted to the ambulance offering no resistance.

His eyes were empty for the longest time

Temari and Kankuro both saw themselves as responsible for their little brother now, they looked after him whether he wanted their help or not.

Shifting quietly, Kankuro glanced over his shoulder; the moon was out now, glowing softly around the small boy seated on the windowsill. Gaara hadn't moved yet, this could take all night but he would wait.

Another hour passed in complete silence, broken every now and again by the rustle of a turning page.

"Kankuro"

'So he's ready to talk now'

Folding his magazine Kankuro sat up to listen

"Uchiha Sasuke"

That certainly got his attention, of all the things Gaara could have said, that was certainly not high on the list.

"What about him. Is he causing you trouble or something?"

As helpful as he was trying to be, that sentence sounded lame even to his ears. Both of them knew all too well that Gaara could look after himself better than anyone.

"He refuses to leave me alone" A tiny smile twitched the corner of his mouth "I even stabbed him a few time, tasted his blood and showed him I liked it" his blank expression twisted "Yet still he comes back, time and time again"

Furious, Gaara turned stiffly to face his brother "Why are you laughing?" His voice was coldly threatening, anyone else would be dashing across hot coals to escape but Kankuro had built up a kind of immunity to his brother's glares. Regardless, he forced himself to stop laughing, he may be Gaara's brother but that wouldn't stop him getting stabbed or something.

"Is he creepily nice to you, likes to stare a lot?" Gaara nodded slightly, schooling his features.

"Well, that explains it" Kankuro grinned, slapping his thigh loudly, "He likes you!"

Gaara smirked, "I know"

"Soooooo…what's the problem?"

"I don't know whether I like him or just want to fuck him"

There was a long and painful silence "…Well, fair enough" Kankuro managed to choke out, the mere thought of his little brother being…_sexually active and practicing_, was a disturbing one.

It was a while before Gaara spoke again

"What is the difference between 'like' and 'love'?" Kankuro sighed internally, it was creepy ass questions like these that put him off ever wanting to have kids himself.

He was so bad at this sort of thing, where was Temari when you needed her?

"Well…family always love each other no matter what. They always stick by each other but that doesn't necessarily mean they have to like each other. Now friends, they like each other, some even have such a strong friendship that they can call it love." Kankuro couldn't believe it, Gaara actually looked as if he were listening and taking in his words of wisdom, now who would've thought?

"Do you have sex if you 'love' someone or 'like' someone?"

Ok, this was getting a little more than uncomfortable, Kankuro cleared his throat slightly. "Well…I guess it's fine for both, as long as the person likes you back"

"Do you like me Kankuro?" Gaara's face was as serious as he'd ever seen it. "Sure I do" The kid had his good moments and Kankuro could never find it in his heart to dislike his little brother.

It wasn't long before Gaara spoke again "Do you love me?" The words sounded so foreign in his monotone voice Kankuro hesitated slightly, "O-f course I do, we're family aren't we?"

"Would you have sex with me?"

"Oh-kay, let's stop there, no, I'm not into incest, nothing to do with you or anything" Kankuro raised his hands "but I'm not into guys"

"Tenmari then-"

"Nope, never gonna happen, family just don't go there" he looked around nervously "Yeah, well…anyway, I think you'd better go now, I'll see you later ok?" he ushered the redhead towards the door. "Goodnight bro, come back and visit…sometime" The door closed softly, huffing a huge sigh of relief Kankuro dragged out his entire porn collection, spreading the magazines all around him, it was going to take a whole night of reading to erase the torturous images his mind had been subjected to.

Ah well, it could've been worse, the stocky teen opened magazine number one shuddering, at least his brother hadn't asked for 'The Talk'.

000

Brief and insubstantial the flicker of humour melted back into the smooth canvas of his face.

_Incest,_ the thought made him smile

Not funny? Maybe. He'd always had a warped sense of humour

So Kankuro still believed him to be fragile? Eleven years is a long time to mourn a worthless creature so driven by hatred and stupidity, even if he was your father. The life he lived now was richer, brighter, the lovingly administered beatings, the poisonous whispered words of comfort which were his childhood had been replaced by the fearful glances of his enemies, savage screams of his victims and silent respect of his admirers.

His life was perfect, everything he could want and more. He took what he wanted irrespective of anyone else's wishes, he had all he needed. Love was a myth, a danger, a trapping. Kankuro need not worry

And then there was Sasuke Uchiha, cocky and arrogant, at first his presence stoked distain…anger, but that amusing display in the workroom had yielded interesting results. Who would have thought such a spoilt pretty boy would be unafraid to die. Multidimensional, Gaara really had to stop judging people by their covers…just as soon as they stopped judging him.

Ostentatious, the golden printed invitation glinted richly under the glow of a passing lamp.

He would pay Sasuke a visit

* * *

"Up yours asshole!"

The boy smirked "I heard it was up _yours_ actually"

The class burst into shrieks of laughter and Naruto slammed his way out, flouncing past poor Kurenai sensei who was looking particularly bemused. The blonde stomped down the corridor scuffing his trainers against the carpet and kicking out at unsuspecting statues.

All week, all blimmin' week people Naruto had never talked to in his life had felt the need to make smart remarks. The whole world seemed to know about him and Neji, and the whole world wanted to know how good the brunette was in bed. It wouldn't even be so bad if Naruto could actually remember anything happening, then he could give one of those cool little 'I know something you don't know' smirks. Pity it didn't work so well when you had nothing to think about.

And anyway, what was with people just _assuming _he was uke?

One pillar topped with a marble bust of a stern old woman swayed so violently the whole lot toppled to the ground.

'Smash!'

Sounded expensive, he walked on. Jiraiya would probably hear about it and wonder how a several thousand pound bust came to be added onto his monthly bill of expenses. Not to mention the rest: an office door, carpet cleaning services, a tropical fish tank including fish, several tins of black paint, and a wardrobe fit for 'Prince Sasuke' not to mention his monthly ramen supply.

Not bad for a few weeks work

Lucky Jiraiya was a millionaire

As much as ha hated to admit it Naruto missed the old pervert, not in a needy whiny sort of way, but the blonde did miss his black and white way of seeing things. If you wanted something and it could be bought…you could have it. If it couldn't be bought…steal it, and if you couldn't steal it…pay someone to steal it for you.

Jiraiya was a straight talking straight thinking kind of guy, if he liked you, he liked you, there was none of this 'pretending to be your friend before stabbing you in the back' sneakiness about him. The only sort of gossip that pervert indulged in, consisted of overheard conversations at the female baths of who's husband could satisfy who the most and how. Everything he heard went into his smutty porn books anyway, so the man had practically no secrets.

"Nice to see someone smiling around here" Naruto stopped short, a stunning blonde had rounded the corner, half veiled in shadows and a shimmering curtain of hair he smiled.

"Deidara?"

The blonde moved into the light and Naruto bit his lip to stop himself wincing in pity. The older teen smiled sadly at the boy's expression, careful not to move his mouth too much lest he reopen the split in his lip.

"What happened Deidara?"

The blonde pushed his hair away from his face, unveiling a set of piercing black eyes, both shadowed by the fading bruises circling them. An ugly gash also hid under the strategically placed fringe, a painful stretch of swollen skin threaded with harsh black stitches. Despite this he was still easily one of the prettiest people Naruto had ever seen.

"It doesn't matter what happened to me" he looked uncharacteristically serious "I need to know how you are" he lowered his voice "That day…he didn't do anything to you did he? Anything you didn't like, any thing to hurt you?"

Suddenly it dawned on Naruto just what he was talking about

"Look, you can't get any details out of me, my private life is none of your business. I'm sick of this" the blonde paced angrily "If it's not annoying me or sexually harassing me it's accusing Neji of rape! Don't you people have anything better to do with your sad, sad lives?"

The older blonde looked confused

"Neji Hyuuga? I'm talking about Itachi"

"Itachi? Of course he didn't do anything to me, he's my friend Deidara. Why would he…?" The blonde silenced him with a firm hand on the shoulder

"It doesn't matter, I'm just happy to see you're okay, the way he was acting…" Deidara frowned and seemed to shake himself out his despondency, smiling down at a completely nonplussed Naruto.

"Nevermind little one, I just came to check you were as sweet as ever"

Roughened lips covered Naruto's, a silky tongue flicked teasingly over his bottom lip, then the warmth left him.

"Sugar and spice and all things nice" he joked, canines glinting in the half light

"See ya around"

And he was gone

Dazed and confused Naruto wandered back to his room

What was with people trying to seducing him this week? Ok, so it was about time that people finally acknowledged his hotness, but all so suddenly?

Did he have a 'Come on to me, I'm easy' sign on his back or something?

Honestly!

* * *

Massive and imposing, clean lines and square blocks, the mansion towered over its manicured lawns, casting a heavy shadow in the afternoon sun. At home in the shade, Gaara pressed the intercom, he need not say anything, the security camera in his face said enough.

Sure enough, the iron studded door lumbered open, silent even though it must have weighed several hundred pounds. A primly dressed maid greeted him cheerfully at the door, he kept silent whilst she cooed and gushed with bright eyed enthusiasm. No doubt Sasuke engineered such a welcome, a little payback maybe?

The servant was becoming nervous, her voice rising shrilly, her rambling chatter faltering now and again. He found that his unblinking stare was disconcerting to those weak of will. Abruptly she beckoned at him to follow her. They passed through corridors of marble and ivory, hallways with vast gilded paintings and rare artefacts.

Even the air smelled like money, the faintest traces of frankincense mixed with bitter dark coffee beans. Gaara was unimpressed, excessive wealth meant nothing.

"Here we are young sir! The young master is awaiting your arrival" She smiled and curtseyed prettily but shrank back as the redhead passed close by.

He entered a sitting room, no less richly furnished than the remainder of the house but this room possessed a certain 'lived in' feel. With comfortable sofas and chaise lounges arranged artistically around a luxuriously thick fur rug.

"That'll be all, thank you" Sasuke rose gracefully from an imposingly high backed chair his arm in a light cast. The afternoon sun highlighted the translucency of his bloodless skin yet added a dark fire to the inky blackness of the locks falling into his eyes. It outlined his lean figure, emphasising his gauntness, nevertheless an unfaltering confidence radiated from his smirk as he approached the redhead.

"Welcome to the Uchiha estate, anything you may desire…just ask"

For the first time Gaara's expression flickered with amusement, it looked as if they were both on the same page.

* * *

Christmas present for you all! I Stayed up till four in the morning on Christmas day to finish this so you'd better like it!

Hope you appreciate the 'longness' of this chapter cause I'm not updating till the end of January. I have MAJOR exams that I can't afford to fail, that's why anyone who knows me personally will probably not see me leave my house till the Christmas holidays are over and school begins. Guess what I'll be doing, not shopping online, not reading fics, no…I'll be revising.

Happy holidays everyone!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Disclaime__r:_ I'm too poor to own Naruto

_Rating_: 18+

_Warnings_: A bit of non-con here, a few near misses there, some language… that's about it

* * *

On the rooftop Deidara stood face turned to the sky as he watched the dawn emerge, gradual smears of glowing pink and gold pierced the thick cloudbanks. Delicate spring breezes lifted his fine hair, whipping long strands into the air; his cheeks were flushed and pinched with cold. The very first rays of fire shot into existence, hot and blinding, announcing the new day. Sunlight crept across the buildings, warding off the night chill.

A door swung lazily on its hinges, rocking gently with the wind

The roof lay empty

000

"_Deidara"_

The blonde froze; even over the telephone Itachi's voice commanded respect and fear.

"Yes?" he breathed

"You sound flustered, I'm not wrong in assuming that everything has been taken care of?" the dark amusement in his voice raised the hairs on the back of Deidara's neck. "It must have been a terrible shock to find our little friend after I'd finished with him, but I trust the boy has been buried and his absence accounted for?"

Deidara's mind raced with the sudden realization,

Itachi thought Naruto was dead

Before he could take it in properly he found himself answering automatically. Subdued with a hint of sadness; an Oscar winning performance.

"It has been…taken care of"

"Good, I will return in a few days, there's still some business I have to attend to"

The phone cut off and Deidara realized he was shaking, not with fear, but anger. Too many times had he had that conversation with Itachi, too many times had some nameless diversion been offered up to that man's destructive appetite. But this time it wasn't some nameless victim, it was Naruto. Life was meaningless to Itachi, a game. He saw people as chess pieces on a board, there to manipulate and toy with as he pleased.

The door bore the brunt of his anger as the blonde slammed his fist into the soft wood

0000000

He and Itachi shared a history together, true it had started out in a mental institute but that made it no less real. 'Inside' the world was different, less complicated. Deidara was caught hook line and sinker when he'd first set eyes on the mysterious new inmate, all it took was a flash of those arrogant eyes and Deidara was lost. Itachi was a real looker, intelligent, confident, Deidara never asked him what he was in for, it never seemed to matter.

Sure Itachi sometimes manipulated people with sex to get what he needed, but that was it, he'd never had a relationship with any of them, not like he had with Deidara. The best times were when they would both lie awake at night talking through the bars of their cells, anything from great works of literature to their hopes and dreams, not for the future though… 'Inside' there was only the present.

Neither mentioned their families

Life was as close to perfect as one could hope…until that letter arrived. It was a legal document from the Uchiha family lawyers naming Itachi the sole proprietor of the family business. Deidara would never forget that moment, the moment Itachi's eyes grew cold, the first time a flutter of fear marred Itachi's flawless image.

There was no big transformation; no…it was the little things that Deidara began to notice. Itachi was never an overly talkative person but he nearly stopped communicating full stop with Deidara. His promiscuous habits mushroomed out of control, from once or twice a fortnight to several times a week.

And then there were the rapes

He'd smelt it all over Itachi the moment he stepped into the communal shower area, even the clouds of steam couldn't dull the cloying tang of sex and blood. Itachi made no attempt to hide it and Deidara made no attempt to look away as he watched pink water swirl across the white tiles and down the drain. It became normal for him to find traces of blood under Itachi's fingernails, normal to see him openly threaten terrified inmates. To the guards and psychiatrists he was a model case, bent on reform and simply misunderstood, to the patients he was the stuff of nightmares, lord and master…

A devil

He became removed from everything and everyone, restless. At night he would pace like a wild beast in a cage, muttering ceaselessly, obsessively. He spoke of a blonde child with hair like the sun and deceiving eyes as pure and blue as the sky.

Only once did Deidara ever hear mention of any other. Itachi usually slept still and silent as the dead but the day before his release he was fitful, tossing and turning in his dreams. He called out a name with such quiet desperation that Deidara's breath caught in his throat. But he couldn't remember the name, just the longing in Itachi's voice, the last time he sounded human.

Then Itachi was gone, slipping seamlessly back into the real world. Deidara should've been relieved, he should've forgotten all about that darkly beautiful man. He wished he had…then maybe things would've turned out different.

He was discharged three months later

And when Itachi called him, Deidara came

So happy was he to be near Itachi that those first few hours passed in a daze as he tailed the man about his workplace. Then after work he was treated to an entire new wardrobe, unique and boutique, Itachi spent thousands with a thoughtless wave of his credit card. Things just couldn't be more perfect when Itachi drove them to his apartment, expensive and tasteful Deidara bathed in the luxury of it all, hugging his many bags to his chest as they rode the stately elevator to the top floor.

Staggering with tiredness, he searched around for a place to drop his bags, but Itachi did it for him. Out of nowhere he grabbed the blonde crushing him to his chest, then he was on him, kissing his mouth fiercely and deepening the kiss as he gripped the back of Deidara's head. Delighted Deidara responded eagerly, groaning deep in his throat and clutching at Itachi's shirt. But then Itachi was drawing blood, biting too hard, digging his fingernails into his arm and Deidara tried to draw back, tried to cry out, to tell Itachi that he was hurting him. But there was no need, as Itachi finally loosened his grip he smirked mockingly, wiping his mouth.

"You bastard!" Indignantly Deidara tried to shove Itachi away but painfully bruising hands on his wrists halted him inches away from Itachi's chest. His amusement had clearly vanished and Deidara shivered under that indifferent stare. The blonde found his vision swimming, silver stars bursting behind his eyelids as the back of his head bounced off the wall, fingers pressed into his windpipe until he felt the soft bones shift, grating sickeningly against each other. Slowly, mockingly Itachi leant in, letting his breath skim over the blonde's gaping mouth.

Then he let go

Gradually Deidara slid down the wall, crumpling to the side, the cool floorboards stung against his glowing cheek his chest bursting as he tried to drag great gulps of air through his mouth and nose. He heard the neat footsteps striding away from him stop dead in the doorway.

"_Welcome home darling"_

The upturned shopping bags blocked his tear blurred vision; highly polished mahogany floorboards cooled his face and hands, the silver inlayed glass table above his head fragranced the air with its burden of two dozen golden throated lilies.

He assumed the money was his consolation prize

000

Those were the bad times, but there were good times too. Times when Deidara would come home to a house full of flowers, or some fantastic new work of art. Times when Itachi would treat him so gently, so tenderly that there was no one else present in the world but the two of them and they would make love over and over till sheer exhaustion forced them to lie still, entwined and sated in their rumpled nest of bedcovers. Those blissful moments outweighed all else, when Deidara's heart swelled with such contentment that it threatened to burst through his chest.

But that was before

Before Deidara found out what Itachi _really_ did for a living, and ever so slowly he'd come to hate him. But despite everything the love never faded. He was walking that treacherous tightrope between love and hate, walking along the wall in between them and realizing they were part of each other.

He couldn't do it anymore

0000000

A backpack lay open on his bed, half filled with all his worldly possessions, a length of black ribbon rested in his hands. Deidara's heart jolted miserably, he was holding Itachi's first ever present to him, back when money didn't matter because they didn't have any. He'd never worn it, insisting that black just wasn't his colour, but he'd never thrown it away either.

Seating himself on the stool in front of the dressing table he began to finger-comb his hair, smoothing out any tangles, brushing through the strands until his fingers slipped through like water. Then he bound his hair into a high ponytail winding the black silk round and round before securing a knot which allowed the two lengths of ribbon to sweep starkly through the cornflower gold.

He was packed in seven minutes, but wasted fifteen more deciding whether or not to leave a note.

Saying what though?

'_Sorry, I'm leaving you because you're a manipulative bastard_

_Lots of love_

_Deidara'_

…Maybe not

Instead he ripped a page from the 'post it' block and scribbled a quick note to Naruto; if Itachi was coming back in a few days there was no way he was going to leave without warning the kid. Deidara shrugged on his backpack and gave the room one last searching glance; with all of his stuff gone, it almost looked as if no one lived there at all. Quickly he stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Every step outside of the perimeter of the school lifted a weight form his mind, the iron tension slowly melting away from his shoulders and he stood tall, strides lengthening, growing in confidence and speed. He laughed out loud, shouting out how perfect the world was, how sweetly the birds sang, how fresh the air tasted, and how free he felt finally walking away from all of the darkness in his life with the sun at his back and the crisp wind whipping tears from his eyes which blurred the horizon into a blazing mess of gold and green.

Tears of happiness

One day he'd have to stop lying to himself

…One day

* * *

Sasuke was ready to murder someone

Or at the very least, _scream_ in frustration

He was living a nightmare, a recurring nightmare. The weekend had started off quiet but promising, he had shown Gaara around taking every opportunity to touch or bump into the redhead. He wasn't put off when Gaara made no indication of wising up to what was going on; in fact it had spurred him on. By the end of the day there was no doubt in his mind that Gaara wanted him, every half glance in his direction was Gaara checking him out, every unreadable expression was him hiding his attraction.

Because of course, who could resist an Uchiha?

Sasuke finally put him out of his misery after suffering through a tensely silent evening meal in which he watched Gaara pick at a surprisingly small amount of food. Walking the redhead back to his room Sasuke invited himself in. He didn't waste time, as soon as the door closed he grabbed the smaller teen and backed him up against the wall with one hand, secretly thrilled that this was the first time he'd touched the redhead.

"I know you've been watching me Gaara, and I know you want this, why else would you be here?"

Gaara stood stock still and unresponsive

Sasuke rested his face in the crook of Gaara's neck, nipping softly at the faintly smoky smelling skin, his uninjured hand slid underneath the hem of Gaara's shirt encircling the slight waist.

The shockwaves paralyzed his hand midway across Gaara's stomach; in fact, his entire body froze for one long moment. He began to shake, limbs juddering like a crack addict going cold turkey, and then the pain hit. Ripping through his tenderized arm, nerves were burning, involuntary spasms jerking his hand so it twitched horribly like a dying crab. He gasped and gasped again, but somehow air wouldn't travel into his lungs, Sasuke couldn't breathe, his vision blurred with involuntary tears.

"I don't remember asking you to paw at me Uchiha"

Gaara yanked his fingernails from Sasuke's bleeding wrist, idly cleaning bits of skin and blood from under his nails. Sasuke was hyperventilating, his face paling dramatically as he sank to his knees in a boneless heap.

Laughing softly, Gaara left him there

Through his veil of pain Sasuke could see the redhead padding softly about the room, even when he pulled off his shirt to change for bed Sasuke hardly paid attention, his mind far more preoccupied with controlling the mind numbing agony which rose and fell with each shallow pant. Sasuke fell into a kind of trance, even when the pain ebbed to bearable levels he dared not move, dared not even look down to see his arm. Cold sweat beaded on his forehead tricking into his eyes, his body was as tense as a steel coil, and he barely dared to breathe.

Agony swept through his stiff muscles a as book snapped shut next to his face and he flinched bodily, hissing at the fresh wave of pain stabbing his wrist. But that was it, the pain calmed to bearable levels almost immediately. Easing his stiff neck Sasuke look up slowly, fury burned hot in his stomach transforming his eyes into swirling vortexes.

"_Fucker" _

Gaara stared right back, not a shred of remorse in his face

"You need to be disciplined"

Sasuke spluttered in disbelief "I-_I_ need discipline?" he sneered "And this is coming from the freak who thinks the day's not been worthwhile unless he's stabbed someone?" Gaara's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits and Sasuke knew he'd pushed too far, he lowered his eyes quickly. Gaara moved silently to sit cross-legged on his bed, and from there he stared out of the window.

"You need to be disciplined" he repeated as if nothing had happened "You can't control yourself and whine like a spoilt child when you don't get what you want" Sasuke scowled and was pointedly ignored "I will try to repair the damage, then we'll see…" he stared off out of the window, lapsing into silence. Opening his mouth to protest Sasuke suddenly thought better of it, something about the rigid way Gaara was sitting warned him not to push his luck.

"Hn" Attempting to dredge up some composure Sasuke staggered to his feet and left without a backwards glance

Only when back in his own room did Sasuke unravel the light dressing on his wound, quickly peeling it back where the blood had dried and formed a crusty rind which stuck stubbornly to his skin. He tried to be careful, muffling his hiss of pain as the last of the dressing was ripped away. Four crescent shaped flaps of skin oozed blood the white layer of plasma peeping out as he dabbed at it. Luckily his stitches hadn't torn, but the flesh around his wrist was purpling with bruises and badly inflamed. Resigned he trudged over to the bathroom cabinet for the antiseptic wipes.

Something told him he was going to need a lot more than one box full if he and Gaara ever actually got together.

000

On Sunday Gaara outlined the specifics of his 'training'. Sasuke would attend the last week of school. He would denounce all past and present relationships giving no explanations for his actions. When not attending classes he had to ask permission to leave Gaara's side. And lastly, Gaara's word was law. Any acts of willful disobedience would be punished severely. Those rules would be enforced until such a time that Sasuke was deemed ready and able to act with moderation and self control.

...Basically Gaara was making him his bitch

Sasuke couldn't help it, he tried to suppress his grin with all those years of etiquette training, he even tried biting the inside of his cheek and imagining Sakura in a frilly pink bikini. But still his mouth twitched, then twitched again, he pressed his lips together tightly and the air bubbled in the back of his throat. He was just managing to keep a straight face, but then he made the mistake of looking at the redhead, a snort escaped through his nose and it was too much, he couldn't hold it in.

He laughed in Gaara's face

Just the very idea of _Gaara_ being the dominant one was too hilarious, he was almost certain that no matter how tough he acted, the redhead couldn't handle too much 'rough treatment' let alone give it ou-

Even Sasuke's thoughts were shocked into silence

"_Owww!"_

The right side of his face thrummed red hot, the force of the openhanded slap making him stagger back several paces. Instinctively he raised his fists ready to fight back, but the look in Gaara's eyes stopped him dead. He knew that look, Gaara _wanted _him to do it, he was ready for it, ready to sneer in contempt and drop him faster than you could say 'I told you so'. Sasuke lowered his fist and flashed a charming smile which made the bruised muscles in his face ache. In his head he cursed like a sailor.

A brief flicker of surprise touched Gaara's eyes before he stalked out of the room. Sasuke was learning faster than he'd expected.

000

Gaara didn't show for the rest of the weekend, apparently he could survive without sleep, food _and _water. His mother must be so pleased, all of the kid and none of the food bills… or maybe not, considering this was _Gaara_ he was talking about.

Sasuke froze, holding his breath as he listened to footsteps marching past his door. As they quieted Sasuke let himself breathe, he had no idea why he was so jumpy all of a sudden, but recently the airy wide sweeping corridors had become grim and dark, riddled with murky shadows, and the unbroken peacefulness of being mostly alone in such a big house had morphed into something almost claustrophobic.

On the outside he told himself that it had nothing to do with the recent addition to the mansion's population, but deep down he couldn't silence the tiny voice which laughed hysterically at his denial, or the queasy feeling in the base of his stomach which churned into life every time his thoughts wandered to what Gaara had said the day before, and what exactly it would mean for him when he got back to school.

Suddenly it wasn't so funny anymore

* * *

"Hey Neji?!"

Naruto yelled over his shoulder, his head buried in the drawer.

"Are these yours?"

With laughter in his voice he held up a black shirt, a pair of skin tight jeans and dangled a pretty blue chocker between his thumb and forefinger. Neji glanced up from his work frowning slightly at the tease in Naruto's voice. He stared hard for a moment knowing he'd seen those clothes somewhere before… Naruto giggled delightedly when Neji's cheeks coloured pink and a slow but sexy smirk lifted the corner of his mouth

"Hee hee! Proof!!" he nearly squealed shaking his head gravely "Neji you bad boy, I knew some skeletons would have to come out of the closet sooner or later, but I had no_ idea_ this was what you got up to at weekends"

Neji rolled his eyes, well enough used to Naruto's banter to be able to give a little of his own back.

"If you _must_ know, those aren't my clothes" he raised an eyebrow

"Oh reeeeeeeally?" said the blonde, his interest piqued now.

Neji waved a casual hand "Don't you remember the clothes you were wearing _that _night?"

Naruto's mouth dropped open as Neji rested his chin on his hands looking smug

"Wow, I was _that_ good…"

Immediately Naruto's mouth clamped shut, his face heating up, Neji was the clear victor.

After about ten minutes of being silently laughed at, Naruto spoke up sulkily. "Well I don't remember anything at all!" he grabbed the clothes from Neji's bed and stalked to the door, getting ready to make a dramatic exit.

"And you were probably a crap shag anyway!"

Internally it was high fives all around. _'That'll teach him to laugh at ME!!-'_ The deep, manly voice of his subconscious was drowned out by the girlish shriek Naruto let out when strong fingers clamped around his wrist, dragging him back into the room and shoving him up against the bed, the clothes in his arms dropped to the floor forgotten. Neji stood above him

"Is that so? How about we have another go right now, I'm certain I can change your mind"

Naruto gulped, Neji was looking at him so seriously it was clear he wasn't messing about. Naruto shivered as the brunette traced cold fingertips over his throat and down his arm to his wrist, lifting his hand as if it were the most fragile thing on earth. Naruto was pinned in place by those thunderous eyes, and he felt rather than saw Neji's lips brush against his fingers, only able to watch once those light eyes turned towards his hand. Naruto's stomach clenched uneasily watching Neji's tongue flick hard over the pad of his middle finger, nevertheless a tiny thrill of anticipation flitted up his arm.

Neji was leaning in, with that hungry glint in his eyes, as if Naruto were the tastiest morsel of food, just waiting to be devoured whole. On one level it flattered Naruto, but on a much bigger and scarier level he felt overwhelmed by the attention and totally unprepared. Neji was all around him, blocking off the light, the air, he was kissing Naruto's neck, soft but demanding, his hand working up under Naruto's conveniently untucked shirt, stroking his belly with icy fingertips.

Naruto flinched at the touch; his shivering growing more pronounced as Neji's hand crawled higher, tweaking a nipple. Goosebumps traveled the length of Naruto's arms, a gut wrenching mixture of fear and desire binding him silent and unresponsive.

The hand slipped away and Neji kissed Naruto lightly, running a hand through his hair he sighed softly. "You'd better go hand those clothes in if they're not yours. Sorry if I held you up" he turned away from the blonde pretending he didn't see his wide brimming eyes and couldn't hear his half terrified gasps.

Neji heard the rustle of clothes being slowly picked up and folded, then Naruto's voice croaked through the leaden silence

"See you later 'kay?"

Neji turned smiling kindly, only to find an empty room, the door was left wide open. Neji's smile slowly faded; he went to shut the door bending to pick up a wrinkled 'post it' that had gotten trapped under the wood. Crumpling it in his fist he dropped it into the bin and sank down onto his bed with his head in his hands.

* * *

Naruto rubbed his arms miserably, he couldn't do it, he just couldn't.

As stupid as he felt, Naruto was scared

Ok, so apparently he'd had sex before, but he couldn't remember it and Neji acted as if it was temporary amnesia and he'd gotten his memory back the next day or something. Not as if he was still Virgin number one, which he clearly felt like. There was an awful pressure at times; it was almost as if that invisible barrier between boyfriend and lover had been taken down, only Naruto wasn't around for the big event…or deflowering.

And that was another thing; can you be a virgin if your body was taken over by a horny demon during 'the act'? Did it count if you couldn't remember it? Naruto stopped in a hallway full of people, turned towards the nearest wall and proceeded to slam his forehead into the very solid brickwork.

"How am I supposed to know all this complicated stuff anyway?!"

The wall was cooling his headache nicely and Naruto was quite content to stay there till he was made to move, which unfortunately wasn't long at all. Shrill cackling wormed its nauseous way inside his head.

"Now will you look at that? Lost the will to live to live have we?" More shrill tittering joined in. The first voice laughed

"Took him long enough though"

It was fanbitch number one and two, he'd almost forgotten how terrible it was to be inflicted with their voices; they never troubled him when Neji was about. Rolling his eyes Naruto pushed off the wall and started to walk away, wolf whistles followed him as he steadily made his way down the corridor.

"Sakura, take a look at this" there was a pause then "Niiice" For some reason Sakura sounded impressed and despite himself Naruto was tempted to take a quick look round.

"…Would look good on any girl"

"What about a guy?"

"Slutty"

They both screeched with laughter

"Yeah chokers on guys…it just screams 'whore', not that we should be surprised at _him_"

At the word 'choker' Naruto paused with a sinking feeling in his stomach, he rifled halfheartedly through his armful of clothes, already knowing what he wouldn't find. He had to go back. They were smirking as he turned and began to walk back, but continued their conversation as if they couldn't see him approaching them.

"We'd better warn Sasuke about him" Ino's fake concern left an acidic taste in his mouth; it made him sick to his stomach. Sakura touched Ino's arm, chipping in with a crocodile's smile. "Yeah, _all_ about him" Snagging the ribbon from her hand it was Naruto's turn to flash a gleaming set of pearly whites.

"You do know Sasuke's gay don't you?" he feigned a bored sort of sigh "Yeah…he came on to me when I first met him, but I turned him down. Didn't you girls ever wonder why we had that little tiff a few weeks back?" he put on his campest voice, letting his wrists droop as he tutted and shook his head. Both girls were white with mortification and disbelief; satisfaction settled over Naruto like a warm, comfy blanket as he continued smugly.

"He never gave you a reason did he?" The silence was thick and ugly

"Ha…ha…ha"

Sakura approached him, she was laughing mechanically, like a skipping record, and her smile was lopsided, strained.

"Don't lie you little _shit"_

She kept on advancing, her voice wavering between an impossible half snarl half whisper, but still she smiled. "Everyone knows Sasuke rejected you because you're trash; you don't belong here, even with your millionaire _foster_ father everyone knows your parents were probably druggies, worthless smack heads". She stabbed a finger into his chest and Naruto took an involuntary step backwards, glossy lips were stretched into a bitter snarl.

"Your parents were shit, your life is shit, and guess what…?" She laughed shrilly, moving in close to whisper. Naruto's chest stung where her nails had stabbed through his shirt, but he stood his ground and let her finish.

"So are _you_"

Her face gleamed with malice, that manic smile still plastered across he face, and at that moment Naruto pitied her more than anyone he'd ever met. She was lost to denial, insane; she just didn't know it yet.

"Sasuke, you're here!!" Ino squealed

Sakura wheeled round cooing, "Sasuke, I can't believe you're back!!"

And the moment was gone, instant transformation into Bubblegum Barbie. Naruto stared in disbelief, that couldn't be healthy

"_Oh wow! You're all better!"_

"_Did it scar?" _

"_How are you feeling?" _

"_Want to come up to our room and lie down?" _

Excited babble pecked at his ears like a flock of evil woodpeckers, and suddenly something dawned on him, Sasuke hadn't said a word yet, not even grunted like usual. Naruto shrugged off the lingering feeling of unease and started to walk back the way he'd come unnoticed. Nearing the end of the corridor, he glanced over, Sasuke was being commandeered by both girls, each holding tightly onto an arm, but rather than looking pissed off, Sasuke looked pale, his eyes darting down the hallway.

He shook the two girls off, hissing at them to leave him in peace. That shut them up. For a few precious seconds there was sheer silence, then. "What do you mean Sasuke?" Sakura plucked at his sleeve simpering.

"Get off!" he slapped her hand away.

Ino stepped up smirking at her friend "I told you he like me better_ forehead_" She sneered smugly and glued herself to Sasuke's side laying her head on his shoulder. "I just knew it was me you liked so much mor-" her triumph was cut short as she was shoved away colliding with the wall.

Sasuke's face was hard "Don't touch me" his clipped tone was brutal and the girls' faces crumbled, but still Sakura edged forwards smiling imploringly. "You don't mean that…" Sasuke was glaring down at her, every inch the cold aristocrat. "Did I not just instruct you _never_ to put you hands on me?" Tears sprang into her eyes and she cringed, not coming closer, but not retreating either. It seemed that suited Sasuke just fine as he wasn't done yet. His indifferent eyes searched out the blonde girl nervously bunching the material of her non existent skirt in trembling hands; her usually perfect face was streaked with tears, twin channels of mascara staining her cheeks.

"Get out of my sight Ino, go simper and pout somewhere else from now on" She turned to run, her hands already covering her face, thoroughly enjoying himself now, Sasuke called after her. "And put some damn clothes on" She burst into fresh sobs as she fled, trying vainly to drag the skimpy material of her skirt down over her thighs.

"And _you_" Sakura gaped wordlessly at the disgust in those dark eyes, lowering her head she gripped onto his shirt not caring that he tried to shake her off and snarled.

"_I don't do desperate" _

The words cut deep but she shrugged them off, telling herself that Sasuke didn't mean it, he was just a little tired, still sick probably. Instead she rifled in her pocket for a moment, pulling out a handful of photo's Sasuke had never seen before. She held them up smiling widely "But we look so good together don't you think? We were meant to be together"

Without looking at them Sasuke knocked them to the floor

"I don't like you; I've never liked you, why don't you get that?" Photo's fluttered feebly to the floor like ticker tape, with Sakura darting out to catch them. "Look how happy we were Sasuke" She thrust a picture in front of his face "Look!" She was sobbing now, eyes and nose streaming wetly over her chin, Sasuke stepped away with a grimace snatching up the photo.

"What…what the hell is _this_!?"

He nearly retched

It was a photo of him, but…

In horrible fascination he stared at the image. He was unconscious, his skin an unhealthy grey which faded to insignificance against the dark patch of blood encrusting the side of his face and smeared across his pillows. But that wasn't the worst of it, no…far from it. Sakura was in the picture too, and although he could say he saw far too much of her usually, it would be an understatement to what he saw now. She was topless wearing only a scrap of mesh like underwear, and she was draped on top of him bare breasts flattened against his chest and posing for the camera as she mouth raped him. Someone had even wrapped his arm around her to make it seem as if he were participating.

He looked down at the upturned photos, some displayed similar scenes, only including the blonde one. There were even a few showing the girls 'sharing' him, the blonde sliding her palms along his abdomen wearing what she obviously though was a seductive smile, whilst the other girl was kneeling between his legs, hooking claw-like fingers under the waistband of his boxers, her face was hidden behind a curtain of pink hair and Sasuke wished it was completely hidden, his skin crawled at the greedy triumph in her face as she…violated him.

Systematically, he shredded the photo in his hands to pieces, but it wasn't enough, he could still see the picture. The corner of a blood smeared pillow, Ino's blonde hair trailing across his chest, fingers sliding under his clothes. He was on his knees, grabbing fistfuls, crushing them into his pockets, snatching so hard the thick paper left indentations in his palms.

"I knew you'd see. I knew it" Sakura murmured, slinking up to him and touching his arm. She was oblivious.

"You can have the photo's I don't mind, not now that we're together" she sighed contentedly, beaming up at him as Sasuke rose and turned to face her. "We'll be so happy together I just know it"

Sasuke just looked at her

"You need help Sakura, and not just counseling either, you need_ drugs_"

She wilted under the force of his contempt

"I will never love you; I will never find you attractive. You _disgust _me" he hissed "And do you know why Sakura?" he coaxed smiling humorlessly. "Do you?" he repeated more forcefully until she whimpered as she shook her head. He placed a hand on her shoulder

"It's because you're ugly, inside and out. And I can't stand ugly people"

Wiping his hands off on his jeans he turned his back and walked away, behind him Sakura stood staring at nothing, her eyes were huge and dark in her bone white face, once Sasuke had rounded the corner she drifted around and stumbled into a hunched shuffle. She didn't lift her head, she didn't answer when people called out to her, she just kept moving, kept going, willing her body to move but not caring if it did.

When she reached her room she locked the door

* * *

Acid churned and spat in the pit of his stomach, scorching its way up to the back of his throat. Yet he managed to swallow thickly around the bitter tightness, forcing it down by sheer strength of will. He didn't want to think about what the hell they had done to him, it just made him want to sandpaper off his kin until he couldn't imagine anyone touching him through the stinging, burning haze. Goose bumps rippled across his arms, he shivered, completely disgusted with himself.

Gaara stepped from the darkness

"Cold?"

Although there was the barest hint of emotion in his face Sasuke found he was beginning to read the signs well. A smug aura draped itself over the redhead.

"No" he whispered, Gaara's eyes narrowed, this quiet unassuming attitude was not normal for the Uchiha

"What did she give you?" Gaara's voice matched his own in volume but the venom was unmistakable. Drawing a tired hand across his eyes Sasuke sighed. "It's nothing" Gaara's hand shot out, snatching up his arm in a bruising grip.

"Show me"

He didn't move, so Gaara slid a hand into his pocket for him, drawing out a handful of photographic pieces. Sasuke looked away in distaste whilst Gaara studied them in silence.

"Were you willing?"

Shame burnt his cheeks and stole his voice as he shrugged. Without a word Gaara began to walk away and Sasuke had a very good idea where he was going but he didn't try to stop the boy, instead he watched him go.

000

Pressed against the hidden doorway, Naruto shrank back, eyes averted as the redhead approached his hiding place. It was only once Gaara had passed by, did he dare to breathe again. The footsteps faltered and Naruto looked up; his heart jolted in his chest, Gaara had stopped.

Gaara had stopped and he was staring right at him

Intensely green, his eyes spoke of dead frozen wastelands, they imprisoned Naruto, he couldn't look away… And then he was gone, continuing round the corner, leaving Naruto slumped against the doorframe fighting to control his pounding heart.

* * *

Terrified screams shocked a stampede outside the dorm area early the next morning

The stench of blood rolled from the dorm room in a sulfurous cloud of death. Sticky handprints decorated the shrine; a shrine dedicated to Sasuke, only for Sasuke. Sakura was propped up against the wall; congealed blood coated her arms, elbows to fingertips, her fingers had started to stick together glued with the life which drained out of her hours ago.

The picture frame on her lap was surprisingly clean, the only blood on it had been carefully drawn on, in the shape of a heart around Sasuke's face, but even so the trail was faint, most of the red had been rubbed off when she'd traced over the heart again and again and again. It had taken four hours for her die, and when she became too weak to trace her love's face, she had settled into a wonderful daydream, staring with all the passion she possessed at the one who would live in her heart forever.

She was still smiling now

Rather like the grinning slits in her wrists

Gaara merely slipped the packet of razor blades under the door, she did the rest

* * *

Gossip was rife that morning; strangely enough there wasn't a single wet eye in the entire crowd

Sasuke followed Gaara into the classroom, discretely studying his body language for any hint of displeasure, so far so good. The class turned as one to stare, and total silence greeted him for the third lesson of his day. Rolling his eyes he slipped into his usual seat at the front, turning his back on the curious faces. Like a cat he stretched his arms over his head, arching his back luxuriously, loosening the tension in his back and shoulders and smirking knowingly at the murmurs of approval.

It was ridiculously easy to win back the adoration of his followers; all he had to do was show a bit of flesh

"Uchiha"

The hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention as he swiveled quickly around

"What?" Instantly he saw Gaara register the annoyance in his voice and nearly kicked himself

"_Come"_

And he did

In front of the entire class he gathered his books and trudged to the back, humiliation pinking his cheeks. Whispers erupted like geysers, instantaneously about twenty new rumors hit the grapevine in the space of five minutes.

000

In such a way was Sakura's memory lost to her classmates' minds, an unremarkable life unable to be elevated to greatness by the drama of her death. Her fifteen minutes of fame, stunted to roughly five minutes of attention she'd never experience.

She would be missed…by her parents

000

Quickly, Sasuke went to sit next to Gaara but the boy blocked his path "Over there" he all but growled, nodding to the seat furthest away from his own.

"But you-" his unwise outburst was cut short by a single venomous glare

"_Sit"_

The breath rushed from his lungs as if he'd been punched in the gut, he was being ordered about like a dog. One or two people snickered maliciously as he turned on his heels without a word and slinked, ashamed as he was to admit it, like a kicked puppy into his seat, the other's stared open mouthed.

Gaara looked over impassively, noting carefully the defiance in his expression as Sasuke threw an arm over the back of his chair and leant back, effortlessly recovering his aristocratic poise. The mindless masses who only moments ago had been mocking their leader brought low, were now fanning the flames of his arrogance with their adoring gazes. Slowly the icy green eyes narrowed.

There was still much to do

* * *

"Naruto…"

"Ah…N-_Neji!"_

The blonde squirmed uneasily beneath the thumbs teasing suggestive lines over his collarbone and dipping beneath the collar of his t-shirt. Neji's soft mouth was nipping at his neck, working the sensitive flesh with the barest hint of teeth and tongue.

"Come on Neji, I don't really…"

Naruto's halfhearted protests were smothered by another mouth. Moaning a little the blonde allowed himself to relax into the kiss, gasping when Neji took full advantage catching his bottom lip between his teeth and sucking it hard. Pleasure rippled down his spine and Naruto melted into a puddle of Neji worshipping goo, letting himself be arranged any way Neji wanted him.

Sometime later when Naruto came to his senses they were on the bed, shirtless, and Neji was straddling him, one hand working its way inside his boxers. He stared up, mesmerized at the vision before him, Neji's hair was unbound and flowed like liquid ink down his chest and back, it's lustrous glow perfectly complementing the fire in his pale eyes. A particularly stimulating 'squeeze' had him gasping as his hips bucked involuntarily, and the spell was broken.

"Neji!"

He practically screamed at the top of his voice to get the teen's attention, and then in a quieter voice "Aren't we supposed to be going on a date?" he laughed guiltily, afraid to move whilst the hand on his dick massaged him absentmindedly. He could see the tension in the tendons Neji's neck and the clenching of his stomach muscles, as he strained to control himself, but eventually the teen's mask of indifference slotted neatly into place and the raw lust in his eyes was smothered to ashes.

He smiled that cool, polite smile, the smile Naruto hated because it meant he was hiding his real emotions. Neji slid from the bed and Naruto sat up, staring down at his hands. The mood was ruined now; both boys slipped their clothes on in silence.

"Shall we?"

Gallantly, Neji was holding out a hand, combing his long hair back from his face in one graceful sweeping movement. Naruto's face heated as he took the offered hand, he looked up at Neji and the teen smiled gently back.

Guilt tore at his insides

0000000

Candles glowed like tiny suns, reflecting soft flickers of light around the multiple mirrors and polished silverware. With the lights turned down low their table shone out like a becon in the darkness, a floating island of flame.

"It's beautiful" Naruto breathed in awe, somewhere in the background soft music was playing, barely disturbing the quiet. Neji motioned for him to sit and a waiter ghosted in.

"Your orders sirs?"

Naruto glanced at the menu, sure that he'd have to translate French or something in a set up as fancy as this. But no, a slow grin spread right across his face stretching from whiskered cheek to whiskered cheek.

"Ichiraku's!"

0000000

1 hour, 6 bowls of noodles and 2 glasses of wine later…

"You know what N-Neeji?" Naruto hiccupped and swayed "You have _'hic'_ a veeeery nice bum, veeeery…perky". Stumbling forward he nearly overturned the table in his attempt to point this out with a very 'hands on' demonstration.

"Are you _'hic'_ hiding your yummy bummy from me?" he slurred, giggling whilst patting down Neji's right knee.

"Le gasp! Neji you're anorexic! We must…_'hic'…_ we must feed you up!" he grabbed a bread roll from the basket on the table seeming not to notice the basket overturning or the bread rolls bouncing off his head, he was completely focused on trying to force a squashed roll into Neji's mouth in a rather unorthodox way…through his eyebrow. Next moment he seemed to loose interest, his attention being attracted by a far higher power, something that no one under the influence could ever resist.

Something bright and shiny

"Preeetty…"

Swiping the air with an unsteady hand, Naruto followed the candle flame, mesmerized with the bright colours. Happily batting at the air where the candle appeared to be, Naruto seemed not to notice that Neji had already moved it back several inches out of reach.

The blonde yawned suddenly, shoulders slumping he snuggled into Neji's lap

"I'm sleepy _'hic'_" he snuffled, and before Neji could reply the blonde was fast asleep. Neji chuckled to himself, motioning for the waiter to clean up as he gathered Naruto's softly snoring body into his arms. Lowering his face into the golden hair, Neji breathed in the familiar scent and sighed.

Back in their room Neji carefully edged the blonde onto his own bed. The moment his head sank into the pillow Naruto snuggled into it, curling up into a ball whilst he chewed adorably on the corner of the duvet. As Neji looked down on him he felt his heart contract in wonder, he couldn't help but lean over and brush his lips over the boy's forehead. Naruto frowned slightly in his sleep and mumbled fretfully "N-no…I don _wanna_!"

The Hyuuga was almost doubled over by the pang which struck him squeezing the breath from his lungs, it was fear. He was so afraid that it hurt to think about it. Over the past few days he'd noticed it more and more.

Naruto didn't want him

Was he wrong to keep pushing for more? Was he forcing Naruto?

A cold dread settled over him like whole ice cubes dropping to the bottom of his stomach.

Naruto could just be too scared to say no

Neji halted his thoughts right there and then, it was no use jumping to conclusions. Especially when he'd worked so hard to be afforded the privilege of being accepted into the blonde's presence _and_ to be allowed to touch him… that was a rare gift.

Neji climbed in next to Naruto, sliding his arms around the boy and Naruto immediately clung to him gripping a fistful of his shirt in one hand, the other finding his sleeve. Sighing once in contentment Naruto began to snore softly, breaking now and again to mumble incoherently and pout, wrapped up in some obscure dream.

Pink delicately stroked the grey dawn as Neji finally drifted into unconsciousness. Irresistible sleep had weighed down his eyelids till it was impossible to keep them open, and he was forced to close his eyes to the vision of perfection sleeping soundly scant inches away. Despite the puddle of drool creeping dangerously close to his face, and the soft, bright spikes tickling his nose, Neji's mouth relaxed into a rare and beautiful smile.

* * *

"Is this entirely necessary?"

Sasuke was ignored; instead of a verbal reply the cord knotted around his wrist was tightened.

"You do know that I won't be able to feel my fingers in a while, and soon after I won't be able to move them" he smirked "And if they fall off, just think of what that would do to our future relationship"

"Be quiet" Gaara twined the string around his hand tugging experimentally, then seemingly satisfied he rose to leave the room, dragging the scowling Uchiha behind him.

000

It was only the second lesson of the day and Sasuke was boiling over with frustration. Gaara may have tied them both together but he'd had no intention of getting up close and personal. It was the little things that really annoyed Sasuke, like Gaara making sure there was at least one seat separating their chairs, or dragging him forward when they reached the top of a flight of stairs. Sasuke almost wanted him to get it over with and chuck him down the stairs if he really wanted to, at least then he'd have an excuse for giving up on this ridiculous mess he'd gotten himself into, and more importantly getting out of it with his pride intact. The little things weren't Gaara's usual style at all, but still plenty humiliating when you tripped in front of a group of kids or got pointed at for trailing around behind the kid nobody ever talked to but everyone had heard nasty rumors about.

What was worse though was being forbidden to speak; it didn't apply when teachers asked him questions, but when his usual pack of followers and admirers came to ask about the rope, Gaara made it loud and clear for them.

000

"Hey Sasuke!"

A small group of girls chirped coyly at him, there was a boy amongst them, fairly anonymous looking at first glance, but at second Sasuke's frustrated mind honed in on the doe like eyes, the sensitive sweep of his long neck and the flirtatious glances through his thick dark lashes. The boy flushed prettily at Sasuke's approving smirk, ducking his head self consciously.

A vicious pinch caught him off guard and he yowled loudly, whirling around he snarled before remembering just _who_ it was he was retaliating to. Schooling his features with some effort he cursed under his breath in a low voice, his lips barely moving.

"_Bastard"_

To Gaara he supposed that must have been the last straw, the infamous straw that broke the camels' back. Very slowly and very deliberately Gaara spoke.

"I_ order_ you not to acknowledge those people Uchiha. And if you disobey…" he made his intentions very clear, forcefully turning Sasuke's face so the teen's blazing eyes locked with his. "You will be punished immediately"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he knew Gaara would do it as well, further humiliate him in front of all of these people. So Sasuke did the only thing his pride would allow, he looked away.

"Sasuke…are you alright?"

The doe-eyed cutie approached him, cautiously reaching out to touch his arm. Soft murmurs began to ripple through the small group and all of a sudden Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore. Slapping away Gaara's hand, he ripped the cord from his wrist and stalked away. The slap echoed loudly in the nervous silence, the subdued group watched the scene with wide eyes and Gaara let him go, satisfaction twisting his mouth into a slight smile.

* * *

Momentarily the light parted in the sunny entrance hall, paving a path of shadow before the dark figure silhouetted against the blinding noon. Itachi Uchiha stepped into the hall, a striking figure, devastatingly handsome, his impressive frame moved with the steely grace of a predator. A tight smile lifted his mouth, 'home sweet home'

One down one to go

He strode through the deserted corridors, currently he had a date with a beautiful blonde…

000

"Deidara"

He called out playfully, for the first time in a long time he was in a good mood, a very good mood. Stepping in through the doorway, that changed in an instant. With a snarl he took in the emptied drawers, the bare dressing table and the stripped bed. No one lived in this room, not anymore.

Deidara was gone

Only the lingering scent of dying flowers proved that someone had once lived there

Rage, raw and primal, transformed Itachi into a god of wrath. His anger descended upon the room like a cloud of locusts, terrifying and unstoppable. The dressing table went first, smashed to splinters against the wall display. China shards cascaded from the shelves in a glittering waterfall of colour and textures; they slashed the pale walls as they streamed past gouging ugly scars into the perfect paintwork. Statuettes and glassware followed, exploding against the headboard, carpeting the floorboards in a beautiful glittering layer of splinters.

And just as suddenly as the destruction had started, it stopped. An awful calm fell with the silence of the swirling motes of dust and with it, Itachi's voice, as soft and deadly as a viper's hiss

"_Deidara, I'm so disappointed in you"_ he whispered to the air

"_Not even a goodbye kiss"_

Tenderly he lifted an unbroken figurine, the spun glass model of an angel taking flight, its wings unfurling in graceful twin curves. He balanced it in the palm of his hand, allowing the sun to sparkle brilliantly through the flawless glass.

"_Well…"_ his expression grew hard _"We'll just have to fix that then won't we…"_

The door slid shut softly, a tiny gust of air stirred the sparkling glass motes so they danced and whirled in the light, an exquisitely deadly substitute for air.

* * *

"Give it to me"

Sasuke bristled at that all too recognizable monotone voice. Subtly he moved his hands away from his pocket and fixed his face into a mask of indifference.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

0000000

In actual fact it was a slip of paper with a phone number scrawled across it in a delicate hand. On his way to the bathroom that cute kid had slipped it into his hands.

"I hear entertainment is lacking at your mansion these days, I'm sure I could liven it up for you" He fluttered those incredibly thick lashes demurely "Call me if you're interested"

Sasuke was interested, he was very interested. Almost three weeks without sex was destroying his will to live, not to mention his reputation.

Was Gaara worth it?

Right now he didn't think so.

0000000

"Lying to me Uchiha? You will be punished for that as well as for your disobedience" Dismissing Sasuke with a raised eyebrow Gaara went back to sketching on the back of his exercise book.

Conversation closed

Sasuke stared for a moment, _really _stared, then made up his mind once and for all.

"I'm sick of this pointless game, you don't get to control me anymore" he hissed. Gaara looked on in mild interest as though he were observing a fairly entertaining toddler screaming for sweets.

"Really?"

"Yes, _really_" he sneered "I'm done with you"

"No talking up there boys, if you don't want to be here you know where the door is"

Sasuke scowled with embarrassment at being caught "Yes sir" he muttered. Raidou turned back to the integration problems scrawled across the board with a small shake of his head. Keeping his own head down Sasuke waited a few minutes before hissing in Gaara's general direction "You're not worth the hassle"

The bell rang prompting a stampede of activity, with Raidou calling out over the general din "Don't forget, we're having a test on all of the material covered so far, first day back. That's chapters _one to six_" he called. Through the ragged _'Yes sir's'_ Sasuke didn't hear the redhead come up behind him until the teen spoke close to his ear.

"A present for you"

Unnerved by the close proximity Sasuke shivered and leaned away from the voice and Gaara shrugged

"Disappointing for an Uchiha, I thought you'd last longer"

They were the last two left in the classroom and on his way out Gaara brushed past close enough for their elbows to touch. That moment an icy blade sliced into his thigh like butter, ripping through the muscle, it bit like molten lava. The pain spread quickly in a wide reaching ache that rendered his leg half useless.

Biting back the pained scream that threatened to burst from his throat he clamped both hands around the wound, it curved at both ends into a dark and bloody smile. A veteran to random stabbings by now, Sasuke forced back the bile rising up his throat and examined the gash quickly. It was shallow mostly stretching around the fleshy part of his thigh for roughly four inches. The blade had mostly been turned by his the thick denim of his jeans, he was lucky, the damage could have been a lot more permanent.

Gasping and wincing he hobbled through the deserted classroom, only stopping when he remembered which room he was in, or more importantly, the small _flight of stairs_ he had to descend to reach the main corridor.

It was gut clenching hard work maneuvering himself into the best position for descending the staircase, in the end he opted for a side on approach. Slide his good leg down one step; drag his other leg down to join it with support from the two hands clamped around his thigh. Agony on the back but surprisingly painless for his leg, well… no more painful than it already was.

Stopping for breath at the bottom Sasuke almost felt positive about this experience…almost. He'd made it down the stairs and with only a few drops of blood splattering the steps. His leg had numbed considerably, so considerably in fact that he hadn't felt his shoe fill with slippery blood. As he caught his breath it dribbled out in warm streams pooling gently around his feet.

Ready to move on Sasuke took a step forward; but slick with blood, the floor held no purchase for his shoes and like a bullet his leg skidded out in front of him tearing the skin around his wound apart like tissue paper.

He screamed then. One long, unbroken shriek which rang loud and chilling through the echoing corridors.

By the time the first person had arrived at the scene Sasuke was slumped against the stairs unconscious, a fast growing pool of blood spreading out from beneath his body.

* * *

"So you're awake at last then?"

A golden blur hovered above him, bobbing gently from side to side. As his eyes cleared he could make out a shiny red mouth opening and closing in time with the wash of words.

"I see you in here far too much young man, want to tell me what's going on?" Tsunade's face came into sharp focus she was frowning, pursing her lips in disapproval as she peered into his face. Sasuke said nothing, his head was pounding , he felt drained, empty.

"Look Sasuke, you may not want to talk about it, but I've noticed some suspicious marks on your body, not to mention the one that landed you in here" Sasuke rolled his eyes, _'here we go'_, he shrugged off the firm hand on his shoulder with some difficulty.

"I seem to have become pretty clumsy lately" he muttered into his pillow

"Clumsy means a few scrapes and bruises, maybe a broken bone or two" Her sarcasm was scathingly blunt "_You_ however are sporting puncture and slash marks, as well as suffering from the severity of anemia I'd expect to see from a dangerously heavily menstruating teenage girl. Care to explain what's going on, or do I have to bring social services into this?" Sasuke twisted to face her armed with his sweetest smile.

"I turn 18 in two weeks and I've taken up carpentry, it's dangerous I admit, but nothing I can't handle"

The nurse cast a skeptical eye over her patient and scowled "Obviously I can't make you talk if you don't want to, but if you _do_ end up in here again on the verge of bleeding to death…" She glared down at the boy "The police will be informed Master Uchiha. I'll not have students dying in my school!"

She spun on her heels and marched to the door "You will feel a bit strange for the next 12 hours, light headed and such, just be sure to sleep it off. You can discharge yourself after lunch." Sasuke winced as the door crunched shut, flakes of plaster showering the carpet.

Slowly he sat up, sliding his legs over the side of his bed. His entire thigh was bound tightly in a crisp white bandage; he prodded it curiously, a dull ache spread sluggishly from beneath his finger. His whole body felt numb and heavy, even his thoughts flowed like thick treacle, the world around him seemed to be speeding by at a million miles an hour.

He made it back to his room ok skirting past the other students, occasionally a few would stop and speak to him, their words spewing out at ridiculously fast speeds. He would try to keep up but whenever he blinked they would disappear, sucked back into the rushing sea of chattering bodies.

The silence of his own room was a huge relief pressing on his eardrums in an ocean of quiet. Lying down on his bed and staring up at the ceiling was a strange experience, the sun quickly filled the room with golden light, darkening to amber then red, all the while moving away from him till shadows collected in the corners and the light was sucked out of existence.

All of a sudden the quiet humming in his ears _ceased_

Diamond bright the moonlight flooded his room, his heightened awareness caught the muted murmurings of people in surrounding rooms, the slamming of a door somewhere below, even the rapid flutter of his own heart beating against his ribs. So when the door handle turned, he was fully aware of his roommate entering the room and of him pausing briefly by his bed before moving on to the bathroom.

The sound of water striking the tiles boomed in his ears, he could taste the moisture in the air. The dull thrumming lulled him into a thought free daydream, only awakening from it when the spray was cut off. Gaara emerged from the bathroom still dripping water, a towel wrapped securely around his waist. Sasuke could see beads of liquid rolling down his thin chest, dripping from the ends of his short hair. He pushed himself up on one elbow to watch Gaara's back arch slightly as he towel dried his hair, the muscles under his skin shifting sinuously over that almost concave stomach.

"You have no right to stare Uchiha"

Gaara dropped the towel onto the floor and crouched to grab a shirt from his bedside table

"You gave that up, remember? That's why I stabbed you"

Sasuke heard every word but he wasn't really listening, he was watching the graceful movements of that slim boy as he snagged a pair of boxers and padded back into the bathroom to change. Sasuke rose like a man possessed and followed Gaara into the bathroom; there were no thoughts in his mind, no clear instruction, just an overwhelming urge pushing him on.

The redhead was pulling the shirt over his head when he entered, the boxers hanging loosely on his hips and his ribs clearly defined across his thin chest. Something was driving him on, a heat filling him, compelling him to reach out and touch that milk white back, to slide both hands around that tiny waist. He felt the muscles tense under his palms.

"Don't touch me"

Forcefully Gaara pulled his head through the opening, attempting to cover himself up. But that was before strong arms dragged the shirt away and flung it into a far corner.

"You know…"

Sasuke held both of Gaara's slim wrists in one hand raised above their heads; he licked briefly at a bare shoulder blade, burying his face deep into the damp skin.

"I always wondered what it was that made me want you so badly"

Swinging them both around to face the small bathroom mirror, he clamped Gaara's hands to his sides, wrapping an arm around the teen and smiling at their contrasting features.

"There's your beautiful face" he reached up to touch Gaara's cheek, avoiding the sharp teeth that attempted to bite off the tips of his fingers. "Your striking colour" The hand buried itself knuckle deep in scarlet then wrenched backwards, baring Gaara's throat to the mirror and tracing it with his tongue. "And this body" he laughed softly at the acid glare which greeted him in the mirror.

"Should I let you go Gaara? Will you beg me?" Gaara's eyes narrowed in anger but he said nothing

"I'll take that as a _no_ then"

Lifting the boy over his shoulder, he ignored the vicious nails digging into his back and ripping into the base of his spine, holding tight to the knees that threatened to break his nose. Throwing the boy down onto the bed Sasuke quickly sat on his chest before he could scramble away. They were both panting hard by the time Sasuke had Gaara completely under his control.

"You will regret this, your pathetic morals will ensure you _suffer_ for this" Gaara was practically spitting with rage

"Hmm…" Sasuke was more preoccupied with tying Gaara's hands to the headboard. A lustful haze was controlling him, making his heart pound and his head spin with the desire to touch and taste the squirming body trapped beneath him. His shirt hit the floor followed quickly by his torn pants.

"Sasuke, snap the_ fuck_ out of it" Gaara's voice was a frightened whisper that made Sasuke look up for a moment, but his body had taken over, he couldn't stop himself, not now. The intoxicating suppleness of Gaara's skin made him want to run his hands over it again and again; he couldn't stop himself from sliding back along the bed and ghosting his palms over the redhead's legs as he parted them, Gaara hooked his ankles together stubbornly but Sasuke lifted the teen's hips, slipping his hand into the gap between his thighs.

The redhead froze as fingers stroked him through his boxers, then his struggles increased tenfold

When his knees were forced apart and his underwear ripped off. Sasuke nearly groaned at the sight, Gaara was perfect and most definitely a natural redhead. Gaara's body collapsed limply the moment Sasuke's mouth closed around his dick, and not a sound passed through his lips. Even when he came his body shook for a while and then he lay still. A nagging unease began to coil in Sasuke's stomach but that feeling was far outweighed by the throbbing in his own cock. His body was screaming out for release and who was he to deny it?

Gaara jerked as a slicked finger stabbed hurriedly at his entrance, another joined it well before the burning had subsided to anything resembling comfortable, and the third scorched like fire, clumsy fingernails scraping at his insides. Breathing hard, Sasuke aligned himself and forced his way inside, he didn't wait for Gaara to adjust; his selfish need was too hot, too strong, and Gaara was so _tight._

He started to thrust violently, his heavy pants overwhelming Gaara's pained gasp as the air was forced from his lungs; the redhead bit his lip hard, staring sightlessly up at the ceiling as his body rocked and jerked at the hand of another. Sasuke was close, ripples of pleasure sparked across his abdomen like tiny electric shocks. He glanced up at Gaara slightly confused that the teen was still soft after that blowjob.

A sickening weight dropped into his stomach as he watched the painfully detached expression on Gaara's face; bile began to rise in his throat even as he found his ecstatic release deep in the teen's body. Whilst his body was being overwhelmed in a paralyzing wave of pleasure he was forced to watch the blood trickling from the sides of Gaara's mouth, he was slowly biting through his own lip. Horrified, Sasuke pulled out the moment he could move, staggering to his feet as he yanked up his boxers.

Gaara lay limp as a rag doll, gasping silently

There was blood on the sheets, there was blood on down his front, there was blood on his hands.

Sasuke heaved uncontrollably; he raced for the bathroom and crashed to his knees throwing up the contents of his stomach in loud painful convulsions. He would have thrown up again if there was anything left as he noted the bloody handprints all over the toilet seat. He staggered to the sink grabbing a hand towel which he soaked and started to scrub furiously over any hint of blood, frantically trying to erase his sins.

Movement in the bedroom forced him to go and face what he'd done

The darkness was a blessing to the shame that flamed his skin. He stopped by the bed, but found he couldn't look Gaara in the face.

"Uchiha"

Gaara's voice was hoarse and strained, the hatred unmistakable. Surprised that Gaara would even speak to him Sasuke glanced up quickly, instantly wishing he hadn't. The stained sheets were wrapped tightly around Gaara's body, his skin was chalk white, raw bites littered his neck and shoulders and his eyes were huge and black with deep shadows. Cold sweat had plastered his hair to his face but even that vibrant colour paled in comparison to the rivulets of bright blood streaking down his chin and dripping steadily onto the sheets.

Sasuke ripped his eyes away from the glistening red lips only when Gaara spoke once again with a venom that terrified him.

"_Get out" _

Sasuke didn't argue, mechanically he went straight to his suitcase stuffing in as much as he could as quickly as he could. Throwing on his shirt and pants he dragged the case through the open door and out into the corridor.

"Wait…"

He paused as Gaara struggled to sit up, guilt forcing his eyes to the floor in numbed self loathing

"I hope you've realized…"

Gaara was grinning like the devil, his teeth dark and dripping; Sasuke's blood ran cold

"I _own_ you now"

Rasping laughter ringing in his ears, Sasuke shut the door and tried to walk, but his legs gave out from underneath him and he slid to the floor. Guilt, shame and fear burrowing into his flesh like a legion of fire ants.

* * *

Sorry about the ridiculously long wait, I was struck down simultaneously with writers block and exam result blues. What can I say; life sucks for me right now.

Prepare yourself for another long wait everyone because unless I'm inspired to write the next chapter in the next few weeks, it definitely won't get done till July (after exams finish and I come back from holiday). I'm embarking on THE biggest revision period of my life, and if I mess up, my life is over. Full stop, no arguments.

So that's it guys, it's your job to inspire me with as much encouragement as you can muster, just think of the cliffhangers looming over this story for months with no end in sight…

Every little helps!


End file.
